The Next Great Adventure
by Schokoladenmilch
Summary: Harry's inability to accept Sirius' death ignites a dangerous obsession with the veil. It's this obsession that plunges Harry into a world of dragoons where terrible schemes work to tear the peace. Slash LloydxHarry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No really, I don't.

Notes: This story has been floating around in my head since forever so I'm just gonna put it right here. This chapter and the next have too much from the books that it irks me; I really want to get out of the JK-verse, I really do.

Prologue

It was the last evening at Hogwarts and the end of the year feast was due to start soon. Yet harry could not muster up the will to care and continued to slowly pack, making sure to take all the time in world. The warm June weather seeped his energy out, making the process all the more sluggish. Dumbledore would likely give a speech about Voldemort, a speech harry could do without; the last thing harry needed was attention, especially after the fiasco at the ministry. It wasn't that he knew darker times lay ahead, that Voldemort would actively raise his armies and terrorize wizarding Britain. It was Sirius's eyes looking right at him as he fell, fell through the veil, fell out of this life, out of _his _life. His one chance at a normal family, at coming _home_ for the summers. The image of his eyes, a twisted fear encompassing them as the veil took him remained vibrant in his mind. He knew it then, that he would die. It was times like these he wanted to be around people, for distraction; but then he would feel unsettled, wanting once more to be alone.

Harry squashed a pair of socks into his trunk, as if he could stamp out the image in his mind by doing so.

_Chink!_

Chink? Did he break something? He bent down and shuffled some robes out of the way to discover a badly wrapped package in his trunk. He stared at it as if it was the most bizarre thing in world, trying to jog his memory as to what it was. Realization quickly dawned and he pulled it out. A fat thread of anxiety looped around his chest, leaving a quick trail for sorrow to permeate through. Sitting softly on the bed, he tried to ignore this feeling as he opened Sirius's present. The crinkle and crackle of the paper hacked through the silence in dorm.

A small, square mirror surfaced from the paper. Gazing into it, he saw his misty reflection, broken now. _Seven years of bad luck_. He turned the dirty, old mirror over and found a scribbled message from Sirius.

_This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

Harry's heart thudded against his chest, marveled at the possibility of talking to Sirius again. The mirror of Erised had shown his dead parents, surely this mirror could do it too. Before he thought better of it he whispered, "Sirius." His green eyes continued to stare back at him. Not wanting his hope to dissipate he said it again, clear and loud enough for every dark corner of the dorm to hear, "Sirius Black!" His loud voice made the silence seem stronger, furthering a feeling of claustrophobic loneliness. The mirror continued to show his frustrated face, now reflecting the onset of misery. He quickly looked away.

A small voice reminded him: Sirius didn't have his mirror when he fell through the veil, so he couldn't answer him. But the small voice didn't stop there. If Harry hadn't been so angry, so stubbornly set on ignoring Sirius, he could have discovered the mirror earlier. Then he could have spoken to Sirius directly. Then Harry wouldn't have gone to the ministry. Sirius wouldn't have died.

In a bout of anger, he hurled the already cracked mirror back into his trunk, where several more _chinks_, accompanied by _cracks_, ensued. Anger still had a powerful grip on him; it possessed him to continue hurling his things into the trunk, to squash out the images of Sirius falling back into the veil. Clothes, books, his cloak, those socks, all went flying into the trunk. When he had enough of flinging he kicked his trunk close and fell back onto the bed, throat constricted. His body slouched as the raw emotions seeped out of him.

A glint by his trunk caught his eye, and looking closer, he found it was the piece of the mirror. Annoyed by haunting mirror he stooped over to pick it up ready to fling it away too, when he stopped. Why was he trying to throw this away? Wasn't this one of the last things Sirius left him? Something nagged at back of his mind. He remembered the voices, whispers more like, when he stood near the veil. There was something in there, Luna had said it too. And suddenly he realized something else. He quickly pocketed the piece of the mirror and bolted out of the dorm, raced down stairs, and clumsily avoiding some walls, hitting others, as he sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room with fat lady's admonishment of ' The feast is about to start, you know, you're cutting it very fine!' trailing behind him. Like a demon hell-bent on destruction, Harry surged through Hogwarts trying to find a ghost, any ghost. Just when you needed one, they all decide to hide. He skidded to a halt outside the charms classroom. Panting and heaving, he recalled that they were all probably at the feast and he would have to wait until after the feast to talk to one.

As his hope began vanish for a second time that day, it rekindled once more when he saw a translucent somebody drifting across the end of the corridor.

'Hey - hey Nick! NICK!' The ghost stuck its head back out of the wall, revealing the extravagantly plumed hat and dangerously wobbling head of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost.

'Good evening, ' he said, withdrawing the rest of his body from the solid stone and smiling at Harry 'So I am not the only one who is late, then? Though, ' he sighed, 'in a rather different sense, of course,' he ended wistfully.

'Nick, can I ask you something?' A most peculiar expression stole over Nearly Headless Nick's face as he inserted a finger in the stiff ruff at his neck and tugged it a little straighter, apparently to give himself thinking time. He desisted only when his partially severed neck seemed about to give way completely.

'Er - now, Harry?' said Nick, looking discomfited. 'Can't it wait until after the feast?

'No - Nick - please, ' said Harry, 'I really need to talk to you. Can we go in here?' Harry opened the door of the nearest classroom and Nearly Headless Nick sighed, trailing behind.

'Oh, very well, ' he said, looking resigned. 'I can't pretend I haven't been expecting it.' Harry was holding the door open for him, but he drifted through the wall instead.

'Expecting what?' Harry asked, as he closed the door and went over to lean against a desk.

'You to come and find me, ' said Nick, now gliding over to the window and looking out at the darkening grounds. 'It happens, sometimes, when somebody has suffered a loss." The castle seemed to cool off with setting sun.

'Well, ' said Harry, refusing to be deflected. 'You were right, I've - I've come to find you.' Nick said nothing, so harry continued to fill the silence. 'It's -' he was finding this more awkward than he had anticipated, 'It's just - you're dead. But you're still here, aren't you?'Nick sighed and continued to gaze out at the grounds. 'That's right, isn't it?' Harry urged him. 'You died, but I'm talking to you; you can walk around Hogwarts and everything, can't you?' So why isn't Sirius went left unsaid.

'Yes, ' said Nearly Headless Nick quietly, 'I walk and talk, yes.

'So, you came back, didn't you?' said Harry urgently. 'People can come back, right? As ghosts. They don't have to disappear completely. Well?' he added impatiently, when Nick continued to remain speechless.

Nearly Headless Nick hesitated, then said, 'Not everyone can come back as a ghost."

'What d'you mean?' interjected Harry quickly.

'Only- only wizards.'

'Oh, ' said Harry, and he almost laughed with relief. 'Well, that's okay then; the person I'm asking about is a wizard. So he can come back, right?' Nick turned away from the window and looked mournfully at Harry.

'He won't come back.'

'Who?'

'Sinus Black, ' said Nick.

'But you did!' Harry practically shouted. "You came back -you're dead and you didn't disappear-"

'Wizards can leave an imprint of themselves upon the earth, to walk palely where their living selves once trod, ' said Nick miserably. 'But very few wizards choose that path.'

'Why not?' said Harry. 'Anyway - it doesn't matter - Sirius won't care if it's unusual, he'll come back, I know he will!' And so strong was his belief, Harry actually turned his head to check the door, sure, for a split second, that he was going to see Sirius, pearly-white and transparent but beaming, walking through it towards him.

'He will not come back, ' repeated Nick. 'He will have- gone on.'

'What d'you mean, "gone on"?' said Harry quickly, 'Gone on where? Listen - what happens when you die, anyway? Where do you go? Why doesn't everyone come back? Why isn't this place full of ghosts?Why -?"

'I cannot answer, ' said Nick.

'You're dead, aren't you?' said Harry exasperatedly. 'Who can answer better than you?'

'I was afraid of death, ' said Nick softly. 'I chose to remain behind. I sometimes wonder whether I oughtn't to have; well, that is neither here nor there, in fact, I am neither here nor there.' He gave a small woeful chuckle. 'I know nothing of the secrets of death, Harry, for I chose my feeble imitation of life instead. I believe learned wizards study the matter in the Department of Mysteries -'

'Don't talk to me about that place!' said Harry fiercely recalling the damned veil.

'I am sorry not to have been more help, ' said Nick gently 'Well- well, do excuse me- the feast, you know.' And he left the room, leaving Harry there alone, gazing blankly at the wall through which Nick had disappeared. It was almost as though he had lost his godfather all over again in losing hope (for the third time) that he might be able to see or speak to him once more. He trudged slowly and miserably back up through the empty castle, wondering whether he would ever feel cheerful again. Outside, the sunlight had quietly dissipated and firelights now lit up the corridors.

As he turned a corner on his path back to the common room, he saw someone fastening a note to a board on the wall. A second glance showed him it was Luna. There were no good hiding places nearby, she was bound to have heard his footsteps, and in any case, Harry could hardly muster the energy to avoid anyone at the moment.

'Hello, ' said Luna vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice.

'How come you're not at the feast?' Harry asked.

'Well, I've lost most of my possessions, ' said Luna serenely. 'People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs." She gestured towards the notice board, upon which, sure enough, she had pinned a list of all her missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return.

An odd feeling rose in Harry; an emotion quite different from the anger and grief that had filled him since Sirius's death. It was a few moments before he realized that he was feeling sorry for Luna. 'How come people hide your stuff?' he asked her, frowning.

'Oh, well,' she shrugged. 'I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me "Loony" Lovegood, actually.'

Harry looked at her and the new feeling of pity intensified rather painfully. 'That's no reason for them to take your things, ' he said flatly. 'D'you want help finding them?'

'Oh, no, ' she said, smiling at him. 'They'll come back; they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway, why aren't you at the feast?'

Not wanting to explain his little adventure, Harry shrugged. 'Just didn't feel like it.'

'No, ' said Luna, observing him with those oddly misty, protuberant eyes. 'I don't suppose you do. That man the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me. '

Harry nodded curtly, but found that for some reason he did not mind Luna talking about Sirius. He had just remembered that she, too, could see Thestrals. 'Have you-' he began. 'I mean, who- has anyone you known ever died?'

'Yes, ' said Luna simply, 'My mother. She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine.'

'I'm sorry' Harry mumbled.

'Yes, it was rather horrible, ' said Luna conversationally. 'I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?'

'Er - isn't it?' said Harry uncertainly. She shook her head in disbelief.

'Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?'

'You mean-'

'In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them.'

They looked at each other. Luna was smiling slightly. Harry did not know what to say, or to think, Luna believed so many extraordinary things, yet he had been sure he had heard voices behind the veil, too. 'Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?' he said.

'Oh, no, ' said Luna. 'No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up, it always does in the end. Well, have a nice holiday Harry'

'Yeah- yeah, you too. 'She walked away from him and, as he watched her go, he found that the terrible weight in his stomach- seemed to have lessened slightly. Right by corridor, there was an arched window overlooking the ground. As Harry stared right past it, he felt that nagging feeling again. The arched window looked a lot like the veil. _They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them._

What exactly was behind the veil? Harry was so sure there was something there. Was Sirius there, were his parents there? Someone was whispering, that was for sure. Scratching subconsciously at an itch in his thigh, harry felt something in his pocket. He halted his glare to fiddle through his pocket; he found the piece of Sirius' mirror. Altogether, that faraway mindset that maybe, just maybe, Sirius could still be around whispered through his skull. He didn't feel like going back to common room anymore. He wanted to know more about the veil, what exactly was it?

That's a chipper idea and all, that voice reasoned, but where are you going to find this information if even Hermione didn't know anything? He hated how reasonable this voice seemed, almost reminiscent of Hermoine herself. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Dumbledore. He would know, right? But did _he_ want to see Dumbledore; after all, he did go on a rampage not too many days ago. Would Dumbledore even want to see him? Harry decided he didn't like the track that thought went down, and that he might as well try to speak to the aged old professor if just to satiate his curiosity.

Not too long after his internal debate, Harry found himself camped out in front of statue guarding the headmaster's office. But now he was alone, with nothing to do, with his mind wandering around. Again and again, it'd stray into forbidden territory, and he'd stop it, yet as if his own mind was taunting him, it would drift closer and closer. His mind didn't want to seem to let go of Sirius. He felt he would go mad with waiting, start screaming for no reason just so he wouldn't have to keep remembering.

'If I did not know any better, I would think that wall had committed a most foul deed deserving of your wrath,' that certainly snapped Harry out of his thoughts. It took a moment for him to realize that Dumbledore was here, another to notice he'd spoken, and a final to figure that he was referring to how he was glaring at the wall. Dumbledore bore a small, sympathetic smile, but Harry found himself unable and unwilling to return it. 'I must remind you that it will be after hours in a little while. Now, with that aside, was there something you wished speak of?'Caught a bit off-guard, Harry hesitated, not sure how to start. Dumbledore seemed to understand; he motioned Harry to follow him up to his office.

After refusing all else but tea, just so he would have something to do with his hands, Harry decided he should cut to the chase. 'Sir, I-I was wondering about the veil,' Harry started and at the mention of the veil, Dumbledore's smile turned a tad sorrowful, which Harry decided to ignore and stared instead at his tea. 'When we came across it, Luna and I, we both heard whispering from the other side and I was so sure that there was someone there-speaking to us,' Harry paused to glance up at Dumbledore; his face hadn't changed. Harry continued, 'But Hermione and Ron couldn't hear them. It was almost as if the veil was alive and… well, I just wanted to know what exactly it was.'

Dumbledore sat back and proceeded to stroke his beard, seemingly thinking, not too different in mannerism as to how Nick had been lost in thought. 'From what I know, not much is known about the veil. The ones that do know are the unspeakables, as they are the ones that study it; but they aren't a very approachable lot,' he paused here to take sip of his tea. 'The veil is thought of as physical gateway between the living and the dead; those who have entered do not resurface,' he seemed to put a heavy emphasis on the last part. 'As to why primarily Miss Lovegood and yourself could hear whispering, I am sure you have an idea and your guess is as good as mine. You have both lost loved ones and the yearning to see your loved ones could pull you into the veil.'

'And those that fall through…?'

'They have gone on.' The sentence was heavy in utterance, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes gave a clear message; Sirius was dead and going through the veil wouldn't bring him back. Harry soon finished his tea, wished the professor a goodnight, and headed back to Gryffindor tower to pack. As for Dumbledore, he was left in a very uneasy state. He had this unfortunate, foreboding inkling that the matter with the veil would not end here. Thus, the aged man began his research on veil, so that in the event of the worst possibility, he would be better equipped to help the last Potter.


	2. Dumbledore's worry

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.

Notes: After this chapter I can finally stop sticking to canon. W00T!

Chapter 1

In the months that follow the discovery of Voldemort's return, the wizarding world fell into despair. Paranoia haunted men's actions, the population of metaphorical tumble weeds increased in the streets, and the stomachs of every wizard was laden with several spoonfuls of fear. The dreary atmosphere hung about everywhere- everywhere except, of course, by the Weasley twins' new joke shop; bless them and their steadfast crusade of threatening laughter out of humans (and magical creatures). One could say the wizarding was going through puberty and was stuck in that angst phase- but that was neither here nor there.

Such were Harry's thoughts when he read the newspapers; and yes, there was a part that relished in the apologetic tones towards him. Being so far from the wizarding world, Harry had binged on reading newspapers, trying to get as up-to-date as possible. Given last summer's fiasco, Harry didn't want to be left out of the loop. This summer with the Dursleys had gone off like any other; Vernon set right to ignoring his existence, Petunia compiled a list of chores for Harry, and Dudley had- well, done nothing really. Actually, before Harry had even gotten around to thinking about dudley's nonexistent behavior, a neat little letter had arrived three days ago.

_Dear Harry_

_ If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to The Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_ If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to The Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_ Kindly send your answer by the return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

_ I am, yours most sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had promptly replied a 'yes' through the owl. Since then, Harry's room had been in a state of disarray; books, clothes, and other necessities and oddities were packed, then unpacked, then packed again, then spewed about, and eventually began to coat most of the space in Harry's small room. Suffice to say, Harry was still trying to figure out if he had dreamt up the correspondence with Dumbledore; he did have the letter as proof, at least. Leaving the Dursleys so soon just seemed too good to be true. So when Friday rolled about Harry had steadfastly perched by the window at seven pm, behind him his trunk was still half packed. As the time drew closer to eleven, Harry began to doze off reading old newspaper articles and stealing glances at the letter. Eventually his face met window and he was out for the count.

As soon as the clock struck eleven, the street lamp outside went out. Harry jerked awake as though the darkness was an alarm and parted from the window. Quickly he wiped a bit of drool off his chin and righted his glasses to squint outside. A tall figure in a long, billowing cloak was walking up the garden path. Harry jumped up, knocking his chair out behind him, and scrambled to throw everything into his trunk; socks, quills, robes went flying in the general direction of the trunk. Then as he lobbed a set of robes, two spellbooks, and a packet of clasps across the room, the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted, 'Who the blazes is calling at this lime of night?'

Harry froze with a brass telescope in one hand and a pair of trainers in the other. He had completely forgotten to warn the Dursleys that Dumbledore might be coming. Feeling both panicky mid close to laughter, he clambered over the trunk and wrenched open his bedroom door in time to hear a deep voice say, 'Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?'

Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom, as long experience had taught him to remain out of arm's reach of his uncle whenever possible. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and pointed hat. Vernon Dursley, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a puce dressing gown, was staring at the visitor as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.

'Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming,' said Dumbledore pleasantly. 'However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times.'

He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind him.

'It is a long time since my last visit,' said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon.

Vernon Dursley said nothing at all. Harry did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon-the vein pulsing in his uncle's temple was reaching danger point-but something about Dumbledore seemed to have robbed him temporarily of breath. It might have been the blatant wizardishness of his appearance, but it might, too, have been that even Uncle Vernon could sense that here was a man whom it would be very difficult to bully.

'Ah, good evening Harry,' said Dumbledore, looking up at him through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. 'Excellent, excellent.'

These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Harry and say 'excellent' was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye.

'I don't mean to be rude –' he began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable.

'- yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often,' Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. 'Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia.'

The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsey face registered nothing but shock.

'Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. 'We have corresponded, of course.' Harry thought this an odd way of reminding Aunt Petunia that he had once sent her an exploding letter, but Aunt Petunia did not challenge the term. 'And this must be your son, Dudley?'

Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door, his large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pajamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled.

'Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?'

Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him. Harry, still clutching the telescope and trainers, jumped the last few stairs and followed Dumbledore, who had settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place.

'Aren't - aren't we leaving, sir?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first,' said Dumbledore. 'And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer.'

He drew his wand so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

'We may as well be comfortable,' said Dumbledore pleasantly. The Dursleys didn't look very comfortable.

As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.

'Sir - what happened to your - ?'

'Later, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'Please sit down.'

Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys, who seemed stunned into silence.

'Well, Harry,' said Dumbledore, turning toward him, 'a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix.'

The difficulty, it turned out, was Sirius' will which left everything he inherited as a Black to Harry. Traditionally the inheritance would be left to the next Black, which would have been Bellatrix Lestrange. That, by itself, was a problem as Grimmauld Place would then be hers.

'The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position,'

'But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?'

'Fortunately,' said Dumbledore, 'there is a simple test.

'You see," Dumbledore said, 'if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited – '

He flicked his wand. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags.

'Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!' croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. 'Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't –'

'As you can see, Harry,' said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of 'wont, won't, won't,' 'Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership.'

'I don't care,' said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. 'I don't want him.'

'Won't, won't, won't, won't—'

'You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?'

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant.

'Give him an order,' said Dumbledore. 'If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress.'

'Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!'

Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to say, except, 'Kreacher, shut up!'

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet (Aunt Petunia whimpered) and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

'Well, that simplifies matters,' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'It means that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher.'

'Do I-do I have to keep him with me?' Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet.

'Not if you don't want to,' said Dumbledore. 'If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him.'

'Yeah,' said Harry in relief, 'yeah, I'll do that. Er-Kreacher-I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves.'

Kreacher, who was now lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air, gave Harry one upside-down look of deepest loathing and, with another loud crack, vanished.

'Good,' said Dumbledore. 'There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements –'

'No,' said Harry at once, 'he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that.'

'Hagrid will be delighted,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him "Witherwings" for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?'

'Erm...'

'Doubtful that I would turn up?' Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.

'I'll just go and – er – finish off,' said Harry hastily, hurrying to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers.

'I believe the job will be done much quicker if I were to help,' Dumbledore smiled amicably and rose as well.

'No, sir. It's al –' An audible crack rang through the room, successfully cutting Harry off.

'Ah, I see old age has reared its ugly head,' said Dumbledore though he didn't seem at all bothered as he straightened with more adjoining pops from his bones. 'No matter. Lead the way, Harry.'

At a loss at words, Harry nodded dumbly and trailed off towards his room, Dumbledore in tow. When he opened his door, only then did he realize the truly horrible state of his room; a truly horrible state that he would be showing his headmaster. Harry felt a distinct burn on his cheeks and an urge to smack his head.

However, Dumbledore only hummed good-naturedly. 'To be young…' he murmured to himself. Harry sheepishly stepped in and began, once again, pitching his things towards his trunk, though with severely less gusto than before; Hedwig hooted awake at the noise and seem quite miffed at being woken. 'Harry,' Dumbledore called out, giving Harry pause. 'Allow me,' and with a flick of his wand once more, Harry's possession were neatly being packed into his trunk. Harry was reminded distinctly of a muggle movie he'd watched - well Dudley had watched, he'd seen parts of it – where an old wizard had magicked his belongings into a small traveling bag.

As the last of his few items flew towards the bag, Harry and Dumbledore both noticed distinct glimmers. Upon closer inspection, they found the glimmers to be shards of glass from a broken mirror.

Harry slowly walked over to his trunk and bent to pick up the item, the gift from Sirius that brought about the most pain in his chest. He hadn't a chance to think much after the letter came, but seeing this mirror again brought an onslaught of memories of his last night at Hogwarts. He was reminded again of the Veil, of Luna's haunting words;_ they were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them._

Even after his chat with Dumbledore, Harry hadn't been able to free his mind from any thoughts on the Veil. That nagging feeling, that there truly was something beyond the Veil, that Sirius was still there, had kept him awake for most of the night. He had been quiet for most of the train ride, trying hard to forget but failing. And now, Harry was once again drowning in those thoughts.

Behind him Dumbledore picked up a few broken shards that had separated from the main piece. 'If you would like,' Dumbledore began, 'I could repair it.' Harry snapped out of his reverie. He shook his head and instead packed the mirror pieces away into the paper they came out from.

A bit unsettled at Harry's behavior, though not visibly, Dumbledore asked, 'If there is something you would like to unburden from your heart, I would gladly lend an ear.'

Before Harry could stop himself he blurted out, 'I was just thinking about Veil and if Sirius is still there.' A split second later, Harry cringed at his own words.

'Harry – '

'It's nothing, professor, I know Sirius is – is gone, I was just thinking, is all' Harry dearly hoped Dumbledore wouldn't catch his lie and pursue the subject. He turned to smile sheepishly at the Headmaster. 'Anyway, we've got to get going, right?'

Dumbledore hesitated moment, before nodding. 'Right you are,' he said and turned to leave the room. The wizened old man didn't show it, but he was once again deeply perturbed by his student's musings.

Harry gave an inaudible sigh of relief before picking up Hedwig's cage and his trunk and following his professor out.

Before heading to The Burrow, the two wizards made a stop at Budleigh Babberton where a paranoid, former professor resided. Horace Slughorn was his name. Using Harry, Dumbledore managed to manipulate him into taking up a post as a professor. From there the two apparated to their final destination: a country lane by a crooked silhouette of a tall building.

'If you don't mind, Harry,' said Dumbledore, as they passed through a gate onto the Weasley property, 'I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here?'

Dumbledore pointed toward a run-down stone outhouse where the Weasleys kept their broomsticks. A little puzzled, Harry followed Dumbledore through the creaking door into a space a little smaller than the average cupboard. Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wand, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled down at Harry.

'I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it, Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that I think Sirius would have been proud of you.'

Harry swallowed; his voice seemed to have deserted him. He did not think he could stand to discuss Sirius, partly because a part of him still refused to think of him as dead.

'It was cruel,' said Dumbledore softly, 'that you and Sirius had such a short time together. A brutal ending to what should have been a long and happy relationship.'

Harry nodded, his eyes fixed resolutely on the spider now climbing Dumbledore's hat. He could tell that Dumbledore understood, that he might even suspect that until his letter arrived, Harry had spent nearly all his time at the Dursleys' lying on his bed, refusing meals, and staring at the misted window, full of the chill emptiness that he had come to associate with dementors.

'It's just hard,' Harry said finally, in a low voice, 'to realize he won't write to me again.'

His eyes burned suddenly and he blinked. He felt stupid for admitting it, but the fact that he had had someone outside Hogwarts who cared what happened to him, almost like a parent, had been one of the best things about discovering his godfather... and now the post owls would never bring him that comfort again...

'Sirius represented much to you that you had never known before,' said Dumbledore gently. 'Naturally, the loss is devastating...' Dumbledore hesitated before continuing, 'Forgive me for saying this Harry, but I felt you have not truly accepted Sirius' death.'

Harry turned to him sharply, 'What makes you think that, sir?' he said slowly.

'Earlier this night, you claimed to think that Sirius may still be beyond the Veil,' Dumbledore hardened his gaze. 'I suspect you remember our conversation on the Veil. Sirius is dead, Harry.'

'But you don't know that!' Harry burst out. The words came before he could stop them, 'You said it yourself, not a lot is known about the Veil. How could you know that people who went through actually died?'

Dumbledore stood stock still, shocked at Harry's outburst; he hadn't realized how far Harry's mind had gone with this obsession on the Veil. A heavy silence fell in the air, suffocating Harry. His throat constricted and his cheeks began to burn. 'Sorry, I hadn't meant for it to come out like that. I know Sirius is de- gone. It- it _frustrates_ me that Sirius was suddenly proclaimed dead because he fell through a curtain.' He bore his rampaging emotions down, calming his thudding heart. With a sniffle he tried to hide, he turned to his professor, 'Somehow I ended up shouting at you again, sir.' He gave a small, apologetic smile.

'It's quite alright. I seem to be treading on sore wounds. I apologize for my brashness, Harry; I confess to being very protective of your wellbeing,' he gave a gentle smile in return.

A small, warm feeling erupted in his chest at Dumbledore's words, perhaps because it had been a while since someone claimed to genuinely care for him, someone akin to a parent. 'Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me. Sometimes I think of you as a grandfather,' said Harry. And then he realized what he said. And so did Dumbledore, who opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, apparently at a loss of words. Harry had to look away, one because his face decided to ignite and two because Dumbledore's bright blue eyes began to look rather watery.

When Dumbledore spoke, his voice was a little unsteady, 'And now, Harry, on a closely related subject...,' he coughed to get rid of a slight tremor in his voice. 'I gather that you have been taking the Daily Prophet over the last two weeks?'

'Yes,' said Harry, and his heart beat a little faster as he looked up at his professor.

'Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks as floods concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?'

'Yes,' said Harry again. 'And now everyone knows that I'm the one—'

'No, they do not,' interrupted Dumbledore. 'There are only two people in the whole world who know the full contents of the prophecy made about you and Lord Voldemort, and they are both standing in this smelly, spidery broom shed. It is true, however, that many have guessed, correctly, that Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal a prophecy, and that the prophecy concerned you.'

'It doesn't change the fact that I have to fight Voldemort,' Harry said tightly.

'My dear boy, is that what you think?' Harry gave him look that said 'What else am I supposed to think'. Dumbledore shook his and said, 'No, no, you mustn't misunderstand. The prophecy is just that - a prophecy. It is not an outcome. A prophecy can be left unfulfilled.'

Now Harry gave him an incredulous look; he hadn't thought of it like that. 'So I don't have to fight him?' Dumbledore nodded. 'But if I want to stop him…?'

'Then, that is your choice.'

_So the fate of wizarding world doesn't rest on _my _shoulders. Well that's a load off… __not really. _

Dumbledore glanced outside and nodded to himself. "Very well, then," said Dumbledore, pushing open the broom shed door and stepping out into the yard. "I see a light in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."


	3. Dreams of another world

Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise

Notes: For the next chapter and onwards, I will be replaying the game. Can't wait! I'm happy to have finally deviated from canon and I'd really like it if people might give feedback on my writing. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Harry was right.

_You said it yourself, not a lot is known about the Veil. How could you know that people who went through actually died?_

Albus Dumbledore did not know much about the Veil. But he claimed that those who went through proceeded onto the next life. Where did he get this idea from? The unspeakables. The same group that remained tight-lipped to even high-tier ministry personnel. How had the unspeakables come to the conclusion that people died by going through the Veil? Was it simply because they never resurfaced? There was fallacy in this statement. Something was obviously being kept quiet. Then again, with the unspeakables, what wasn't quiet?

Albus decided to right his wrongs and put the matter finally to rest by facing the problem head on. He confronted the unspeakables. He searched libraries for information. He even slipped into the Department of Mysteries to chuck a few things into the Veil. The last bit was more or less for fun.

The most productive piece of information Dumbledore could get out of his research was "Endiness".

The Weasleys were a kind-hearted, joyous bunch. Honestly, Harry almost forgot the sorrow that came with Sirius' death; there was just so much warmth in the house. There were times when he felt a little pensive; it was then Harry's thoughts would take a dark turn. Jealousy would rear its wretched, green head and remind Harry if things had gone just a tad bit differently, he could be spending a summer with Sirius; a summer where, no doubt, Sirius would have spoiled him rotten. These moods, however, became less frequent as the holidays drew further into the summer.

By his birthday, most of these muses were banished from his mind. The presents, the 'happy birthday's, the hugs, the slaps on the back, all these reminded Harry how much he was loved. Despite the increasing occurrences of death eater attacks, Harry still managed to enjoy his birthday with several bouts of quidditch games and late evening butterbeer.

By nightfall, Harry was exhausted and hauled himself alongside Ron to get to bed. Ron was out as soon as he hit the bed while Harry was ruffling through his trunk for a pair of pajamas to wear; as he pulled them out, a small package fell out with them letting out small chinks as it met the carpeted floor. Harry knew what it was, knew it would only put a damper on his good mood; he kicked it to the side, changed, and got into bed.

Except he couldn't sleep. Tired and sandy-eyed as he was, he drifted into that state where his body desperately wanted rest but refused to relax. And Harry knew why. He groaned into his pillow, then shimmied his way onto the edge of the bed and reached down, feeling for that item. The search yielded no results. Pushing his sheets away, he got off the bed to look for the mirror. Harry managed to waste a handful of minutes before he retrieved the item from under the nightstand; how it got there, he had no idea.

Ron was already fast asleep and snoring when Harry sneaked by his bed to the window; the redhead had already fallen into that state where he gave off the occasional murmur. Sitting on the sill, Harry rested his cheek against the cool glass while his hands autonomically freed the mirror from the paper. He didn't know what to think anymore as he gazed wistfully into the glass. 'Sirius,' he said quietly; the mirror returned only brilliant green eyes and the tip of his scar on its foggy surface.

His mind was lost again in that world where Sirius was waiting for him just behind the Veil; it really wasn't fair of his mind to do this, to chain him back down when he'd finally thought to let go. Despite Dumbledore's warning, Harry couldn't put off that belief that there was something there, just barely out of reach, something other than death. Tired of staring at the mirror, Harry turned his gaze outside into the quiet night outside. Down by the garden, he could already see some gnomes staggering about, drunk from intaking any leftover liquor on the ground. Ron and he would be taking care of them tomorrow. They would be swinging them round and round and throwing them off the cliff and falling falling falling- past the curtains of the Veil

Into the roaring fire, burning hot fire of anger, of vengeance, of rancor

sweeping across the lands, up, up, up into floating cities

There were humans that were not humans, with shining hair and shining wings, from their hands came magic, from their hands came slavery, monsters

Dragons- no _humans _will fight, battle, war

The fire parted for darkness, wind, light, lightning, water, earth and then nothingness

And a man stood in the midst of it all, fanning the flames, leading the masses

The knights that were dragons but not dragons fought the shining not-humans and the chaos swept across the land and swallowed up both sides and now there was nothing left to devour but the monsters were still hungry, bloodthirsty and Harry was there waiting to be eaten, swallowed, and Harry fought and fought and fought and

- breathed in the cool air night, grunting and swinging his arms madly about trying to fight the monsters off until his hand hit the edge of the window with a _thwack!_

'Ow!,' that _hurt_!

Harry was breathing heavily, heave-ho, heave-ho, with his heart still racing and his head still full of monsters waiting to devour him. In complete, paranoia, Harry with his injured, throbbing hand clutched tightly against his chest, snapped his head in every direction scanning for hidden beasts. But all he could hear was Ron's snores, and thumps from the attic. His cold sweat veined and his heart calmed; there were no monsters in this dark room. As he adjusted his glasses, the peripheral of his eye caught movement outside and all Harry could think was _Danger!_ and stumbled off the window with one leg half asleep. He swept up his wand and bolted out of the room, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the yard.

'_EXPELLIARMUS_!' he yelled and a wand came flying into his hand. 'Lumos' he quickly illuminted the dark garden. The stunning spell was almost out of his mouth before he realized there was no monster, just a tall, thin old man with a long beard and half-moo-

'Dumbledore?!"

Dumbledore stared back, wide-eyed and shocked, too shocked to even correct Harry that it was _Professor_ Dumbledore. For a moment, both wizards just stared at each other before Harry relaxed his stance and he no longer lugged in large amounts of air.

'Err– sorry, sir. I was sleeping by the window and saw - I just had a– ah– nightmare and I thought a monster came to attack us…' he finished lamely a bit out of breath. Dumbledore didn't answer back right away. Now that his brain had caught up to his reflexes, Harry realized just how stupid his actions were; it could've been one of the Weasleys outside.

'I see,' Dumbledore finally said heavily. 'However, Harry I must ask you to refrain from rushing out alone. In the event that it was an attack, it would be best to notify others as well,' continued Dumbledore with a hard look.

'Yes, professor,' said Harry. They both heard the hoot of an owl; looking up Harry saw it was unmistakably his snowy white owl, Hedwig. She had a package in her hands, no doubt a late present. She swooped by Ron's room, going through the second open window to drop the package off.

Dumbledore's attitude did an about face, the hardness in his blue eyes gave into a twinkling mirth as a smile stretched across his face. 'Then again, I suppose I should not be sneaking into houses in the middle of the night,' the man gave a chuckle. 'I was expecting to see you in the morning, but no matter, you are the reason I came after all. Let us go inside,' Dumbledore said. Hedwig flew off into the night, no doubt to hunt for food.

Harry followed him back into the kitchen where Dumbledore turned on a light. 'I confess I was stuck in thought outside. My mind could not decide whether to give you your present by owl or in person. But as I am already here…' Dumbledore said after they sat down. He began rifling through his robes, 'I have it here somewhere.' With a small 'Ah!' he protruded a neatly wrapped package. 'Here, Harry. Happy Birthday,' he smiled benignly. Harry gave a thank you as he received it.

Then Dumbledore abruptly stood. 'And now, I must really be going,' he started towards the fireplace.

'Wait you're leaving already?' Harry called out.

'Yes, yes, there is still some sleep to catch and work to do come morning. Goodbye now, Harry,' he picked up some floo powder, then paused and turned back to Harry. 'Oh, I forgot to say this at our last meeting, my old age you see. I wish you to keep your Invisibility Cloak with you at all times from this moment onward. Even within Hogwarts itself. Just in case, you understand me?'

Harry nodded.

At Harry's affirmative, the headmaster turned back to the fireplace and, with a shout of 'Headmaster's office, Hogwarts', he flooed out. Harry sat at the table for a moment before making his way back to Ron's room with his present. He paused in front of his bed, then thought better of it and went back to the window. He dropped the package and wands beside him and retrieved the glinting mirror pieces from the floor, dropped from when he fell asleep. He was again really tired. _The mirror is probably cursed_ Harry's inner voice thought.

Dumbledore's present turned out to be a little children's book, _Tales of Beadle the Bard_, and a small, black stone wrapped in a small parchment. The parchment contained a note from Dumbledore:

_Harry,_

_These are classic stories for children. My favourite happens to be_ The Tale of the Three Brothers. _I hope you come to find the story as captivating as I have._

_-Dumbledore_

Turning the pages of the book, Harry found the tale Dumbledore spoke of.

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them._

_He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her._

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._

Harry closed his groggy eyes and rested his cheek against the window. The stone sounded very appealing. _Funny how Dumbledore gave me a stone that looks the same as the picture in the book._ Numbly Harry remembered, in the way we all do as we're about to fall into slumber, that he had never returned Dumbledore's wand. _I'll do it tomorrow_. Harry once more drifted into sleep.

And once again found himself before the Veil. _The Hallows_ a grotesque voice whispered into his ear. Shivers traveled down his spine. Out he brought Dumbledore's wand. _The Elder Wand _it said. He unclutched his hand to see the black stone. _The Resurrection Stone. _He wore his invisibility cloak and walked through the Veil with purpose. He greeted Death with open arms.

And the chaotic world consumed him once more.

Harry was swept across lands, across battlefields, through gore and slaughter and carnage to the crux of it all. In the floating city. Winglies, the shining ones viciously slayed Dragoons. Blood, sacrifice, vengeance, the air was thick with it. The Dragoons fought back. The virages and dragons tore at their foes until Dragoons and winglies consumed each other whole. But the beasts were still hungry, still bloodthirsty and Harry was there once more, and then Harry was fighting, fighting, fighting…

He woke thrashing, breathing hard with his heart threatening to burst from his chest.

Then his mind calmed, but his still heart thudded. These nightmares were as bad as Voldemort's. And Harry was so tired, so, so tired. He clutched his head in hands, letting the shivers slide through. Something was toying with him. Perhaps the Veil. Or perhaps Death.

Outside he saw the black night was giving into the tiniest tinge of navy blue. He sighed. He'd had enough, really. His mind was exhausted, but adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. As if a light bulb went off in his mind, it suddenly dawned on him that he had a stone, an invisibility cloak, and _Dumbledore's wand! He never took it back. _

How could he have forgotten it? Old age didn't go that far. He then thought better of it._ The strongest wizard isn't going to leave his wand lying around._ He shuffled around to secure two of the three items. _He gave me the book and the stone, too._ He recalled the first part of his dream rather vividly

Before he knew it, he procured his school bag and was shoving in the book from Dumbledore, the stone he tried to put in his pocket, but his pajamas had no pocket. So he changed.

''arry, whereya goin'?' Harry froze. Ron was asking him with barely open and glazed eyes.

'The Ministry, Ron. Go back to sleep,'

'kay,' and Ron did, grunting and rolling over. Ron would probably think it was a dream. Harry grabbed his firebolt, got under his invisibility cloak, and ran downstairs. As passed he through the kitchen, he stopped. He didn't need to fly all the way to the ministry, flooing was just as good, right? He stepped into fireplace and threw the powder, while yelling his destination. Then he was dropping through the flames and out into the Leaky Cauldron.

'Mr. Potter!' squeaked Tom in surprise.

'Nice to see you, Tom. Bye now!' said Harry as he sprinted out of the pub and into muggle London. The streets were desolate. Harry quickly put on his invisibility cloak and mounted his broom, setting off towards the general direction of the ministry.

The sky was coated with midnight blue when Harry found the telephone box. He dialed six, two, four, four, two and waited impatiently.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business,' came the cool voice of a woman.

'Harry Potter and I'm here to-to see the Veil?' _Damn, I should've thought up a better excuse. Like the ministry would let me wander in-_

'Thank you,' the monotone voice answered. Harry's brain froze. 'Visitor, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes.'

The badge that tumbled out stated **Harry Potter, Sight-seeing.**

_Seriously?!_

'Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at far end of the Atrium.'

Harry grunted in response, hoping it would still be as easy to get from here on. When he reached the Atrium, he found, to his great surprise that the place was not as empty as before. In fact there was such a ruckus that no one noticed the telephone booth open. _Did something happen?_ He ignored the woman's continued pleasantries and sprinted down through the crowd still under the cloak. He dashed into an elevator just as it was about to close. He was glad to see the nine button was already lit; he squashed himself against a wall hoping no one touched him. There were only three other men in the elevator with him. One of them wore blue and silver robes and had a gaunt face; he was most likely an employee of the Department of Mysteries. The other two employees conversed and Harry couldn't help but overhear.

'It's a mess! The aurors are being deployed everywhere! The whole Ministry's gone mad!'

'Such a shame, too. All those families!'

They stepped out, carrying their conversations into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. A few stops later, Harry and the unspeakable exited together. Harry waited until the man disappeared behind the plain black door before proceeding the same way. It was unnerving how easily he recalled where to go; he passed through the revolving room with as much ease. Then he was finally there, at the Death Chamber. The tall archway stood on the raised dais looking every bit as imposing as the first time; it was so ancient that it was near crumbling. He wasn't alone though there were two other wizards present sitting on the stone benches, both aimlessly staring at the shuddering curtain with glazed eyes. He recognized one from the elevator; the other wizard had the same haunted look.

Harry stepped slowly, cautiously into the chamber and proceeded to his final destination. Once again, he heard the whispers, barely audible, but pulling him to press closer to the archway. He crouched so close to the curtain that if pitched forward an inch, his nose would be pressed against it. There was an eerie chill in the air and it made him feel lightheaded. Harry retrieved the stone and wand from his bag before standing again. Sirius _was_ on the other side, he could feel it.

He took a huge breathe and let it out, nervous now, with his heart throbbing beneath his ribs. Vaguely he recalled Dumbledore's words, 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

Then, finally, Harry stepped through.


	4. Bizarro Sirius

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise

Notes: This wait for this update was longer than before, sorry 'bout that. But you should probably expect updates to take longer now, my brother just ordered in a game that I really want to play. This was a fun chapter to write, though fanfictionnet really screwed me over with the line breaks. Yeah, I'm new to this. I'll figure something out. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please don't hesitate to lay on some feedback.

Chapter 3

Sleek tendrils of cool, icy air were sweeping across Harry, grabbing him and sucking him in further, deeper. They seeped into his pores, spreading across his organs; Harry breathed them in and they descended like water, slick and calm, down his trachea, into his lungs. Slowly, Harry's body calmed, his heart beat gently and his breaths became softer. The tendrils ceased movement and settled. Harry began to feel faint, his vision darkening. Then, they tugged, _hard, painfully_. Worse than a cruciatus curse. They tugged more and more at what could only be described as his entire entity but Harry's body fought back, refusing to let go of – whatever it was. The war continued, the tendrils tearing at Harry and Harry's body adamantly standing its ground. In his half-aware state, Harry screamed, not aloud but in his mind. The unbearable torture continued on and on and on….

Until something ripped. Harry's body froze; unable to comprehend this level of agony. It was only a part, a small portion and they were tearing it, shredding the seams that attached it to whole, and wrenching it out. Then finally, _finally_, the pain gave a shuddering breath as the cold air waned, the tendrils withering away, allowing Harry to descend deeper once more. The darkness flowed across his eyes, bringing his mind into slumber.

...

Someone was calling his name.

'Harry,' it was gentle, soft. 'Harry, wake up.'

_But it's so bright…_ Indeed, it was. There was an abundance of light outside his lids; it would hurt to open his eyes.

'Harry, come on, now. Wake up,' the voice seemed familiar, so, _so_, familiar. For some reason Harry felt like crying, out of joy, sadness, and whatever other emotions he couldn't define. 'Harry, you can't stay asleep forever.' With a painful tug at his heart, he remembered this person.

'Sirius!' His eyes shot open but he couldn't see. He knew Sirius was there, right _there_, but he couldn't see him. 'Sirius, where - ?'

A hand on his shoulder quieted him, 'Calm down, I'm not going anywhere.' So Harry did calm down and his vision smoothly returned to him. He could see him now, the long, lustrous black hair encompassing his handsome face, the fair, vibrant skin full of life, and the bright, striking grey eyes brimming with laugher. Harry pounced. He hugged his godfather so hard his bones should have popped. Sirius froze momentarily before he let out a bark of laughter, bringing his arms around Harry.

'Sirius! Sirius, it's really you! I missed you _so _much. I knew you'd be here – no one believed me. But you're here. You're _here_…' Harry trailed off sobbing and blabbering nonsensically. Somewhere along the way, he'd started outright bawling like a child; Sirius awkwardly patted his back and alternatively rubbed it to soothe him. He stayed in his godfather's arms for so long that it felt like hours had passed. Even when he finally calmed down, he didn't want to leave the embrace; he clutched Sirius desperately, fearing he might disappear behind another Veil. It felt really good to be held again.

As a few final hiccoughs racked his chest, he realized he'd gotten snot all over Sirius' shoulder. His head shot back and he smiled sheepishly, 'S – sorry about that,' he said with an awkward laugh.

Sirius' eyes danced in mirth as he let out a chuckle, 'It's alright, Harry. Honestly, cry all you want on this shoulder; not the other one though,' he gave a mischievous grin as he ruffled Harry's head. Harry's chest tingled, all warm and fuzzy, from receiving his godfather's affection.

They parted slowly and Harry wiped off the remainder of the mess on his face with his sleeve. His striking green eyes deviated from his Sirius' to search his surroundings; they seemed hazy at first but he could make out a station. Then the image focused, defining the environment as his most familiar station. It now looked like King's Cross Railway Station. There were no trains. There was no one else either.

'Where are we?' he questioned lightly, his throat still sore. He stood up alongside Sirius.

'At a cross roads,' at Harry's inquisitive look he continued, 'The place where every dead being waits before moving on.'

'Oh,' Harry intoned, a bit dumbly. 'So I'm dead?' Harry asked unsure of how to feel about that. Dead didn't hurt, especially with Sirius around.

A wide smile split across Sirius' face; it made Sirius look off. 'No.'

'Err, what?'

'You're not dead, Harry!' Sirius gave another bark of laughter; this sounded a bit off too now that he heard it clearly. 'You're a living being in the land of the dead, that, in of itself, is a paradox.' He gave a glance at the space beside Harry's feet, where resided the black stone and Dumbledore's wand. 'This whole situation, it's _very_ interesting.' His eyes glazed contemplative.

'Sirius? What situation?' Harry asked completely lost. He started to recognize Sirius less and less. A snide little voice in the back of his mind claimed it might not even be Sirius in front of him. _But that's not possible, right? I don't think the dead would go around drinking polyjuice potion._

'It's funny how it works out,' Sirius said turning back to Harry. 'I never would have guessed that the one who becomes the master of Death would walk right into my – Death's arms.'

'"Master of Death"? What are you talking about?' Harry was starting to get frustrated and… suspicious. Why would Sirius be talking about nonsense like this.

'You mean you don't know?' Sirius' expression turned incredulous.

'No, I don't,' he answered in a clipped tone. Sirius gave a frown. 'What?' he snapped.

'First things first,' Sirius started, 'You're alive, so you're not supposed to be here. Let's take care of that.' He snapped his fingers and a train zoomed onto one of the tracks; it looked like one of the rail trains from muggle London. 'There's really only one place you go from the Veil,' the doors slid open, 'Get your belongings, we'll talk on the train.'

A bit miffed at being brushed off, Harry gathered his things with a huff and set off to follow Sirius. Except now he had doubts it was even Sirius. This Sirius was just too… _wrong_. His suspicions only heightened when _this_ Sirius let slip an unmistakable 'my'. He really didn't want to think about how sentence would have turned out otherwise.

As soon as he sat down, Harry asked, 'Who are you?'

The Sirius in the seat across from him gave a raucous smile, 'Saw through me that quick, did you. My, my I must be a terrible actor.'

Outside he could see the train had begun to move, but he couldn't feel anything. Harry waited for not – Sirius to continue. He didn't seem inclined to.

'Well?' Harry asked annoyed, and refusing to think that he'd gotten on some magic train with a stranger. _What else am I supposed to do, sit around in an empty station?_

'Well, what?'

'Well who the blazes are you?!'

Harry's outburst only made the imposter laugh. 'Ah, you're funny,' he said in between chuckles. He put his hand up when Harry reached for his wand, 'I'm sure you probably have your suspicions. Allow me to put them to rest,' he paused for a dramatic flair, during which Harry felt a vein throb in his forehead, 'I'm Death. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, master.'

Not knowing how to respond, (_how does one respond to Death?_), 'There it is again, master of Death. What's that all about?' He was really good at ignoring the blatant realization that Death was sitting across from him wearing – well, wearing Sirius.

'Of all the things you could possibly ask, like why am I here or why am I disguised as your Godfather, you ask me _that_?' Death-Sirius asked incredulous.

'Then why don't answer those and my question as well?' Harry asked boldly.

Death smiled once more at him, though not as frightfully as before. There was something hungry about his expression. 'Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived,' he started in a sing song manner, 'The Boy-Who-Never-Dies. The boy who keeps cheating me,' he said the last part with such an intense look that Harry felt a cold shiver crawl across his spine. He continued, 'Given all this, how could I not meet you?'

'But, of course, I couldn't come as myself,' he gave and eerie chuckle.

'Why?' Harry enunciated slowly.

'You'd be retching and screaming in fear if you saw the real me. Why do you think I'm always shown with a cloak?' Sirius' eyes turned mischievous once more. 'So I decided to let you see your godfather again. I'm just that kind. Though I like his persona, too.'

Death hummed in thought, 'I didn't expect you to jump me,' he leered at him slyly. Harry could feel the tip of his ears burn. 'The offer always stands, that you can cry on my shoulder all you want, stay off the other one, really.'

Harry still could not tell if the entity before him was joking. 'I doubt I'll be needing that,' Harry muttered rudely.

'One never knows,' Death replied, smirking at Harry knowingly. He sat back in thought, possibly deciding where to begin on Harry's question. 'Have you heard of the three brothers?'

'The three brothers?' Harry asked with familiarity. 'You mean,' he retrieved _Tales of Beadle the Bard_, 'them?' He pointed to the three brothers crossing the bridge.

'Let me see that!' he practically ripped the book out of his hands. He read through the story, then slammed it shut, 'Cute.'

'As Death, shouldn't you know this story?' Harry asked snidely.

'You think I have time to go around reading children's fairytales?' Harry humphed in answer and sat back. 'And yes, they were the brothers I referred to. Now, recall how I gave them the three items? Those were the Deathly Hallows.'He pointed to each as he said, 'The Resurrection Stone, The Elder Wand, and The Cloak of Invisibility. The one who obtains all three becomes, what you wizards call, the Master of Death,' he paused to give Harry a sharp look, 'Now don't let it get to your head. You wizards coined the title not I; in reality you do get privileges but, _but_ you will not order me around.' He said it with such finality that Harry almost said 'yes, sir!' but held himself back.

'So are you going to tell me these privileges?' Harry asked as the train crossed a lake, a lake that looked suspiciously like the Black Lake; he couldn't see any tracks anywhere.

'No.'

'No?' Harry asked, irritated.

'I do not feel inclined to. The less you know the better for me,' he said in a sing-song manner. 'However, I will let you know of one. Crossing the Veil and coming out alive on the other side is one of them.'

Mention of the Veil reminded him of what he asked Dumbledore more than a month ago. 'What is the Veil?'

'What is this? Twenty questions?' Death-in-Sirius huffed. He slid a hand through his hair, very much like Sirius would have. 'But since I'm so generous, and you would be _so_ lost without me, I suppose I'll humor a few questions.'

Another smile graced Death's face, 'It was supposed to be a gateway, connecting your world and the one we'll be going to. However, humans are not built for that kind of journey. Wizards' magic may fair them better than muggles, but in the end, it still isn't enough to get them out whole to the other side.'

'What do you mean?' Outside the window, Harry could see the train was entering a hazy tunnel. The trailer was enveloped in darkness for a split second before lights turned on, illuminating the inside.

'Let's put it this way: the usual modes of teleporting from one destination to another, apparating, portkeys, and floo, are very unpleasant experiences, no?'

Harry nodded, remembering all too well.

'Essentially your body is sent miles in an instant. Now how much more painful would it be for your body to attain a, uhh how do muggles say it, warp speed and travel across a dimension. Needless to say, wizard magic isn't enough to sustain a person.'

'So what happens to wizards who go through the Veil?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'They arrive dead at the other end,' Death said matter of factly. Harry's heart froze. _So Sirius really is_…

'Then how did I…?

'You have a portion of my magic, just a _tiny_,' he squeezed his thumb and for finger close without touching for emphasis,'portion.'

Harry raised his brow at this. Then he recalled something else, 'When I entered the Veil, there was a time when I felt something being torn out of me. What was that?'

'Oh, that? That isn't really important now, for you at least. It was just a piece of Voldemort's soul.'

'Wait, what?!' Harry yelled as the train screeched to a stop. Death ignored him and proceeded towards the exit.

'Wait!' Harry walked brusquely to catch up, but Death only walked faster. Harry couldn't see it, but Death had a most delightful smile on his face. 'Wait, WAIT!'

They had reached another station; this one looked exactly like platform 9 ¾, the train had even changed to match the Hogwarts express. Death walked right through the border of the platform. Harry ran as fast as he could to catch up to him, but he remained unable to lessen the distance between them even though Death appeared only to be walking. They exited out to a – a dark cave? No, it seemed more like an underground network of built caves, full of eerie platforms and walkways. Far off in the distance he saw a brightly lit green smoke spreading out in strings.

'Give me your cloak,' Harry jumped; Death's voice had appeared from behind him, too close to his ear for comfort.

Harry glared at him, 'What did you mean earlier? About Voldemort's soul.'

When Harry didn't hand over the cloak, Death opened his bag, 'Hey!', and pulled it out. He gave it a hard _swoosh_ in the air.

'Here, now you won't have to worry about your feet sticking out.' He handed it back to Harry.

'Will you just tell-

'It's another land of the dead,' interrupted Death while he gestured to their surroundings. 'The natives, however, are unfriendly towards the living.' He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and quickly guided him down the path to a thin walkway suspended only from their end; there was an illuminated runic yellow circle on the ground at its other end.

'Now, stand at the center of the circle.'

'What'll that do,' Harry asked as he walked forward to do as told.

'Take you to your final destination. This is where we part ways, master.'

'What? No! I've still got questions!' Harry tried to leave the circle, but his feet were glued to the ground. His body started to slowly freeze up.

'I'm sure you do, but duty calls. I've halted time long enough just to show you around,' Death still in the guise of Sirius waved a goodbye. Harry felt his heart lurch; despite knowing the identity of the entity before him, Harry couldn't seem to see past Sirius deserting him again. 'Don't worry, we'll meet again, pup,' Death said, in a manner so similar to Sirius that it made Harry's throat constrict.

The circle glowed and a transparent version of it floated to stand atop Harry. The two circles glowed brighter and brighter, to the point where their light began to cloud Harry's sight. His final image of Death was his guise melting down to reveal a glimpse of a hideous creature wrapped in a silken black and silver cloak. Even though he was barely visible, the sight was enough to make Harry cringe as shudders racked his body from laying eyes on something so grotesque.

...

'Hey! Hey, wake up!'

_Cold_

'Get a fire running,' there were slapping sounds. And then his cheeks were burning. _It's so cold…_

...

When Harry opened his eyes next, his body felt groggy like he'd been sleeping for a day. There was the crackle of fire nearby, but he couldn't see anything. His vision was completely blurred, he wanted to reach for his glasses, but his arms felt like lead. Eventually he fell back asleep.

...

' – doing a lot better now,' a deep, matured voice was saying.

'Master, should we wake him?' This voice sounded younger. The noise from the fire was ever present.

'No need, he already is,' the previous man replied. 'I will prepare some food. Stay here and help him in the meanwhile.'

There was a shuffle, during which Harry opened his eyes, but his vision was still blurred. He could move his arms this time, so he reached around for his glasses.

'Here, are these what you're looking for?' the younger man handed him his glasses. Harry sat up and put them on.

Beside the bed he laid on was a blond haired young man seated on a wooden chair. His vivid blue eyes sought out Harry's green.'Most people with your thin body would have died from that cold. It's a miracle you survived!'

'Whuh,' he stopped to clear his scratchy throat; the man handed him a glass of water. 'Th-thank you,' he took a gulp, and then inhaled the entire glass. He coughed a few times before he managed to get a grip on his voice. 'Where am I?'

'My old hometown, Neet,' he took the glass from him. _Neet? Never heard of it._ 'What were you doing here?' the man asked.

'I – I don't know,' Harry answered.

'Oh, well, where are you from? I've never heard your accent before.'

'England.'

The man stared at him for a bit before he scratched the back of his head, 'I've never heard of such a place,' he said a bit sheepish. Harry felt dread descend on him like a splash of cold water. He forced his eyes away from Dart to actually look at him. He noticed with a shock that the young man was wearing armor, breeches, and an assortment of clothing that hadn't been seen for at least a century. Looking past him, he noticed the room looked like something out of a cabin in the woods. It seemed a bit dilapidated too.

'Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Dart Feld. I'm traveling with my teacher, Master Tasman.'

'I'm Harry Potter,' the phrase seemed foreign to him, given that he never really had to introduce himself much, 'And I – I don't know where I am, and I'm certain I'm not from around here,' Harry continued in a sullen manner. Before Dart could respond, another man entered the room with a food tray; he was noticeably older than Dart. _This must be Tasman_.

'You seem to have recovered a great deal in such a short time,' the raven-haired man said. 'I hope you don't mind but I happened to overhear your dilemma. Perhaps we can help be of further help if you would tell us where your home is,' the man gave a kind smile, prompting him to speak. He settled the tray on the bed beside Harry, to which Harry muttered a thanks.

'Actually, I, err, don't have a home to go to. My godfather died a month ago, see, and I've had a hard time moving on. I ended up following a man who I thought I knew, but I learned I clearly didn't. He sort of deserted me here and, like I said, I'm not from around here so I ended up lost…' Harry finished. It wasn't a lie, technically, so he didn't feel guilty when he received sympathetic stares.

Dart especially gave a rueful smile. 'I'm assuming you don't have any relatives either,' he said softly.

'Most of them died before I was born. The family that is alive doesn't want anything to do with me,' he said quietly.

The three occupants went quiet, pensive. Tasman hummed in contemplation. 'I have a suggestion,' started Tasman, 'You can travel with Dart and I. I taught Dart how to wield the sword and I will endeavor to teach you the same, if you would like. Perhaps you might even find a new home on our journey.'

The idea seemed very appealing. _I mean what else am I gonna? Wander around lost in a world I know nothing about? I bet Death put me here just for kicks. _The only thing that worried him was his magic; it certainly didn't seem like the two men could use it. _I'll just have to hide it for now._

Harry gave a bright smile as he answered, 'Yes, I'd like that.'


	5. Killing is not a crime

Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise.

Notes: Yeah this chapter effectively details why this story is M rated. There's blood; lots of it. And then there's vomit and tears and the whole hullabaloo. Oh and I've decided to throw in the Lavitz/Albert pairing, primarily because Harry's gotta go to _someone_ for relationship advice. I mean Dart has issues defining love interest and little sister and Lloyd has all the passion of a rock. Before he meets Harry, at least. And can you really imagine Harry going to Kongol or Haschel for love advice? Hmm… mebbe I'll put that in here… _maybe_. Feel free to let me know how you think of this chapter.

The dense forest was dark, humid. From what could be seen through the canopy, the sky was grey with smoky clouds. Lightening flashed ominously in the distance, its thunder roared out soon after. Despite this, the birds of the forest seemed merry enough to chirp a song; an annoying song. Harry sat on a moss-covered giant tree root. His hair was damp from the moisture and his green tunic stuck to him uncomfortably; he was drenched in sweat. His lids veiled his vivid emerald eyes as he took a brief respite against the tree.

It had been two years since Harry was first found in Neet out cold and sick. Master Tasman, as promised, had taken him up as a student. He had given Harry two more days in Neet to recover before he pounced, for lack of a better word. He was a vicious teacher. He had drilled survival skills into Harry that Moody probably had not known. Harry had gone from bony and thin to toned and healthy in a matter of weeks.

During his stay at Dart's old hometown, Harry had developed a kinship with the man.

'You said most of your relatives were dead. Your parents, too?' Dart had asked after Harry agreed to be Tasman's student. The question had shocked Harry, more or less because of the rashness of it. Harry would soon learn that tact was something Dart had never had nor would ever acquire.

'Y-yeah, when I was a year old. They were murdered by the same man who gave me this,' Harry had pointed to his famous scar.

'I see,' Dart had intoned. He recalled the man gave a bitter smile, his stunning deep-ocean blue eyes filled with sorrow. 'I suppose we're in the same boat,' he'd muttered.

'You... lost your parents, too?' Harry had inquired hesitantly.

'Yes,' Dart replied with vengeance, 'Murdered, too, by a monster that destroyed my entire home town.'

'Oh,' Harry had not known how to respond. It then dawned on him, 'So, this place, Neet, was this that town..?'

Dart had nodded sharply. His face had contorted with silent rage, 'The Black Monster. _He's _my destination in this journey. I will find him and I will make him _pay_.'

As Harry had watched the young man seethe, he'd found he completely understood how Dart felt; given his own past, how could he not? From their short conversation, Harry had felt comfortable enough to open himself around him. Dart had become the kind of friend that Harry could easily relate to; a friend that understood him so easily it still amazed Harry.

Soon after, Harry had been exposed to the outside world. The monsters were a shock. The medicines and attack items were even more so. Forget Snape's bottled fame, this word had bottled wind, _wind_! When Harry had asked if this was magic, both Tasman and Dart had given him funny looks. They told him with heavy, unwavering faces that it was impossible for humans to make magic. Harry remembered taking a large gulp.

In the first month, Harry had been completely useless against monsters. He had more or less stayed on the sidelines while Tasman and Dart duked it out with whatever monster that appeared. Dart had quickly grown protective of him. He eventually became a human guard dog; it actually got to a point where he would insist on keeping watch while Harry… did his business. Throwing rocks sure made him go away… after a while; Dart had a really hard head.

Harry had felt utterly hopeless without his magic. It became so bad that Harry had taken to using his magic to cast just about anything, whenever no one was watching, just to make sure he still _could_; levitating his companions' possessions and hiding them became a hobby. Harry's wands were always by his side; he'd told Dart they were of sentimental value, to which the man had given him a weird, disbelieving look.

This secret double life had shattered one day at the close of the month. He woke up one day to find his glasses missing and promptly summoned them. When his vision had focused he found the gaping faces of Tasman and Dart.

_Oh, Fuck_, he remembered thinking.

'Whuh-wha-wha-,' he recalled Dart trying to get out at the same time as Tasman bit out incredulously, 'How did those glasses… you did something, didn't you?!'

He tried to brush it off as a trick of the light but they'd seen _everything_: him waving his wand, incanting '_Accio_ glasses', and the glasses zooming out of Dart's _hand_. Apparently Dart had been doing impressions of him while he'd slept. He had to confess the truth and explain everything, his magic, his world, his trip across the Veil, and the circumstances leading to it. They didn't really understand his world, well, maybe Tasman comprehended enough to follow along, but Dart was lost from the get-go. They had accepted it in stride; they were more amazed than anything.

Afterwards, Harry had exploded in usefulness. From making fires and producing water to defending his companions and cursing monsters, Harry had become a worthwhile ally. Harry's skills had slowly gotten Dart to wean off the guard dog mode. Dart still remained protective of him, though, even when Harry learned to fight with his daggers.

As time went by, Harry found he did not have to try as hard to produce magic; he managed to shoot spells before even finishing the incantations. He thought it was the Elder Wand's power that allowed him to cast nonverbal magic. However, after practicing for several months, he learned he could easily perform feats of nonverbal magic that he had not witnessed even Dumbledore perform. He figured it was this world; magic seemed to be much more potent here, though, humans still could not harness it.

The wonder of this new world had not made Harry as homesick as he ought to be. But he had still remembered with a pang in chest the last two years of Hogwarts, his home, he'd be missing and how he would not be there to see Ron and Hermoine _finally_ get together. He'd left so abruptly, his few precious possessions had been left behind; he must have made everyone fraught with worry.

His companionship with Dart, however, soothed him on insurmountable levels. Harry had gotten comfortable enough to think of Dart as an older brother; Dart felt the same of him. They shared stories of each other's pasts. Harry learned of Dart's new home in Seles where he'd left behind his childhood friend, Shana; he went on endlessly about her. The blonde didn't realize it, but he was really sweet on her; though, being dense as the man was, he put it off as love for a younger sibling.

Seven months into his new life, Tasman had parted ways with them having taught Harry all he could; Harry had become an able warrior, though Dart still surpassed him by far. From there, Harry followed Dart on his quest for the Black Monster without question. Now, however, Dart had decided to take a reprieve from his journey to return to Seles. Which had left them in this dewy forest.

Harry swatted another mosquito off his nose. Off in the distance he heard the slow _squish_, _crunch_ of a steady gait. Opening his eyes, Harry saw the strong figure of Dart. His honey blonde hair was matted down, well as far down as possible for his spikes, and he was donned in his usual red armour. Harry had asked Dart once about his obsession with wearing red.

'I like it. The color is vibrant and strong! It is the color of a warrior!' he had proclaimed pumping a fist into the air. Harry was shocked; shocked that Dart had managed a word like "vibrant" into his vocabulary. Dart lightly punched him when he said this aloud, 'I'm not that stupid!'

_So you admit you _are _stupid_, Harry had thought.

'What did you get?' Harry asked as Dart posted himself on a rock beside the tree root. Dart threw down the bag of items he acquired from a passing merchant. 'Oh good, more healing potions,' Harry grabbed five from the pile of seven.

'He also gave me- hey, hey!' he shot forward to take back the potions. Harry did not relent and clutched them to his chest. 'You can't take that many!'

'Why-' Harry kicked Dart to get him off, 'not?! I'm short!' he retorted. Dart recovered and made another grab at the items. He managed to pry one out.

'So? I'm all out! I can't live on two!' he struggled with the smaller man some more.

'You _can_ live on two, you oaf! I'm the one who needs them mo- GYAH!' Dart grabbed Harry's legs and dragged him back. But then he lost his footing on the root and they both tumbled down, arguing and wrestling. They forget their intent for the potions and proceeded in their scuffle. Eventually they wore each other out, well more like Dart wore Harry out; it wasn't like Harry could be on par with the giant ape at strength alone.

Huffing and puffing Dart got up shoving Harry playfully aside, before picking up the five bottles. '_I'm_ taking these, you can have the other two,' Dart said mightily. Harry glared in response. He shuffled back to where they left their provisions and sat down beside Dart, knocking him back in retaliation for earlier. 'Here,' Dart handed him a notice, mood suddenly somber, 'The merchant also gave me this.'

Harry read the paper. '"Chance of war more likely", huh?' Harry contemplated, 'I knew there was some unrest between the two nations, but I didn't realize it would escalate into a war.'

'I hope it's just a rumor,' Dart said, most likely thinking of the harm that could come to his town. The man sat back in thought.

'Well there's no point in moping about it; if it happens, let's just be ready,' Harry reassured matter-of-factly. They felt the ground shake.

Dart and Harry shared a glance. The foreboding rumble was no doubt the movement of a herd. 'I'll check it out. You stay here,' Dart said hurrying over to the main road.

Harry shrunk their belongings and bundled them. The health potions he left normal; Dart wouldn't be able to unshrink them. The rumbling waned, the sound moving off in the distance. _It's going towards Sandora_, Harry realized quickly, _perhaps they were soldiers_. Harry thought back to ominous note. Seconds later, Harry heard the clash of weapons. Harry automatically shouldered the bags and ran after Dart.

He came upon two of Sandora's knights pointing their spears at an armed Dart. His wand fell into his hand from his sleeve at the same as his other hand went to his dagger and he ran to Dart's side.

'Another one-' the knight was cut off as the ground catastrophically shook. Their rides went wild as the quake continued in bursts.

'Wha- what the- ?' more shaking cut the other knight off. Their steeds neighed and bolted away. Harry and Dart didn't even have time to sigh; a large green foot fell beside Harry, another one landing on the road. Harry jumped away while Dart turned his sword to the arthropod-like beast, standing between it and Harry.

'What the hell is this?!' Dart exclaimed. The creature attacked but Dart effectively deflected it. Harry shot a stinging curse at the beast's eyes. The creature roared, enraged. 'Harry, run!'

'You, too, moron!'

The two bolted with Harry in the lead. The giant insect-thing growled and chased after them, knocking aside trees. They had a head start but they couldn't run forever.

'We can't outrun him like this!' Dart yelled at him. Dart, resolved, turned around baring his sword.

'What are you doing?!' But Harry knew what Dart was up to and knew there was no talking him out of it, his stubbornness was as bad as Harry's. As soon as the beast reared, Harry shot an impendiment jinx. It slowed the creature enough for Dart to evade his onslaught. The jinx wore off quickly, and the creature pounced. 'DART!'

There was a blur of purple before Dart, miraculously disappeared. The creature was just as stunned as Harry, but he quickly recovered. Harry shot another _impedimenta_, evading the creature's assault long enough to summon his invisibility cloak and un-shrink his firebolt. He flew out of the monster's line of fire, to search for Dart. He found him being held back by a woman in purple, both hidden behind a large rock.

'Harry is still –!' she quickly slapped a hand on his mouth.

'Quiet!' she hissed. She looked up sharply when Harry touched the ground, sensing a presence; she drew her sword.

'Wait!' Harry frantically whispered pulling off his cloak; the woman's eyes widened in shock. At the same time, Dart, ecstatic, grabbed him and pulled him down to crush him against his chest. Harry struggled against the iron-grip.

'Shh!' the women let out, frustrated at the antiques of the two men. 'You _want_ to die?'

In the background, the beast rammed against the cliff, angry at having lost all his victims. They waited out the tantrum; the monster eventually receded.

Harry immediately tore himself out of Dart's arms, flustered and a bit suffocated; Dart stank! Dart ruffled his hair before turning to their companion. 'Thank you for saving me,' he provided a grateful smile. She nodded before turning back to gaze where the creature disappeared. Harry righted his glasses. She looked familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint where he'd seen her. 'What the hell was that thing?' Dart asked breaking the silence.

'A dragon,' she answered her voice cold and sharp, much like her rapier. 'But it's strange,' she continued to herself, ignoring Harry and Dart's shocked cry of 'Dragon!?', 'That village could have easily been destroyed without a dragon.'

Dart froze, 'village…?' His eyes widened, 'are you talking about Seles?!' he said hysterically. It dawned on him. 'Then those soldiers were…!' he started running, not wanting to finish the thought.

'There won't be anything left by now,' the woman called out calmly.

'Seles is my village!' he retorted angrily. He sprinted past Harry without even noticing him. Harry hesitated, glancing back at the woman. Something glowed in her pocket. He watched as her expression morphed into a mixture of shock and astonishment; she stared at Dart who covered a large distance in the short time. Harry didn't have time to question her, Dart was almost out of his sight.

Harry trailed after Dart out of the forest and onto a hill overlooking the village. Dart ceased at the sight; they could only see smoke and rubble. Dart slowly shook, in rage and anguish. 'No. No! I can't believe this happened again! Shana! Everyone!' some tears leaked out of his eyes as he bolted towards what was left of the village. Harry not knowing what to say only followed him. He had never seen Dart like this. The only time that came close was when he talked about the Black Monster.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, horrifying sights greeted them. Bodies were strewn about, gutted and speared; some wild animals were already feasting upon the remains. Their blood was coating the ground turning it an ugly brown while the rancid stench of rotting corpses permeated heavily in the air. Dart gave a mad growl and sprinted faster. Harry tried to ignore the squelching sounds his footfalls made.

At the remains of the outermost house, they found two soldiers toying with an injured old man. Dart howled in outrage. 'Stop!' he shouted retrieving his sword. Harry equipped his weapons, his blood boiling.

The soldiers only laughed at them. 'Oh, mercenaries? Isn't it a little late for you to be showing up,' one of them mocked.

'Shut up!' Dart roared. 'Why are you here?'

'Can't you tell?' the other knight started. 'We plan to occupy this region. And these _worms_,' he pointed to the old man, 'are in our way.'

'Occupy?' Dart said, seething. 'You were you sent by Imperial Army, weren't you?'

'Like we'd tell you!' the knight snarled. They both charged at Dart. But Dart had been itching for the fight from the beginning and with an unrelenting stroke of his sword, Dart stabbed one knight right through the neck. Both Harry and the remaining knight froze in horror, as the man fell, his blood gurgling out of his severed neck. Dart, seeing the advantage, attacked the other knight. The man swiftly brought his sword up, blocking him; but Dart, with his adrenaline and fury, easily overpowered the knight. He sent him stumbling back from the blow, weapon falling out of his hand. Dart went in for the kill but the soldier scrambled out of the way and ran away screaming.

In the aftermath, Dart ran to the old man's side while Harry remained stock-still, reeling from having seen Dart mercilessly cut down his enemy. It scared him so much he barely heard the dying words of the old man.

'War…Imperial Sandora… they broke the truce. They took Shana. Save her… only you can…' he whispered then closed his eyes for the eternal sleep.

'Shana? Wait! Where did they take her?' Dart received no answer. 'I'll kill them all for this!' He growled viciously like an animal; it shook Harry to the core. Seething, Dart stood with purpose; but when he strode onward he noticed Harry was not beside him. Harry was glued to the same place; his face was ashen as he averted his gaze from their fallen foe. Something flashed across his eyes when he glanced at Dart, something akin to terror.

A part of Dart softened, making the anger dissipate, if temporarily. 'Harry?' he called, voice hoarse but not hard. Harry regarded him but avoided his eyes. Worried, Dart approached him. Harry made as if to step back but stopped midway; Dart didn't miss this. 'Harry,' he called again, steadily. 'What's wrong?'

Harry did not seem like he would. Dart's patience was wearing thin. 'Harry,' this time his voice was hard, 'I don't have time for this. Come out with it!' Harry visibly flinched.

'You…' Harry struggled to get out looking once again at bodies on the ground. 'You killed him,' he finished dismally.

Dart frowned. He didn't see what was wrong. 'I did. So, what?'

Harry looked at him sharply. 'What do you mean, "so, what", you-you killed him! How can you just –' he struggled to finish and gazed imploringly at Dart, willing him to understand. 'How can you not care?!'

Dart glared at Harry. 'Why should I care? He and his army destroyed Seles! They killed so many more innocents! Tell me, why should I care?!' he raged.

Harry did step back. His green eyes alight with open terror; this wasn't the Dart he knew. Somehow this made Dart angrier. 'You didn't have to kill him – ' Harry started resentfully.

'So what would you have me do?' Dart interrupted, now feeling murderous with wrath. 'Did you want me to prop up some pillows and put him to sleep? This isn't a child's game, Harry! It's war. Better you learn it now,' he finished viciously. 'Now, are you coming or not?'

Harry glared at him, temper flaring. 'No,' he bit out coldly, heart thudding. 'I'm staying here,' he finished stubbornly.

Dart was taken aback, wounded from Harry's declaration. But he didn't back down either, 'Fine, then, stay here. See if I care,' he hastily turned around and left, not allowing Harry any witness of the hurt on his face. Harry bristled in anger at his friends actions. _How dare he!_

As soon as Dart was gone, Harry found he was left alone among corpses. They stared eerily at him. Harry moved away from the bodies to lean on the standing wall of the crumbled house. All the fight left him suddenly, and he slid down to the ground. He felt foolish, but at the same time adamant. He regretted his words though; he didn't want to lose Dart over this. But as soon as he realized what Dart had done, he couldn't help but recall Voldemort and his death eaters. Even if Dart did not relish in the fight, the whole situation still felt wrong.

Harry gave an unwilling dry sob and clutched his head. He didn't think he could do it, kill and follow Dart into that dark place. His stomach churned in a delayed reaction, but he held the bile back. But the smell, it was killing him!

Harry's hand fisted and smacked the ground, the dirt cutting into his fair skin. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' he beat the ground, unleashing his frustration. He didn't want to be a killer, but he didn't want to lose Dart either. Dart was all he had. He paused.

_That's right. Dart is all I have. And right now he's angry and reckless. What if gets killed because of that? _

That thought had him abruptly standing, knees still shaking. He ignored them and raced in Dart's direction. The blonde was already long gone. Nearing the center of town Harry heard the unmistakable clash of swords; he pushed his body to move faster.

He finally saw Dart ahead; there were three soldiers upon him. He quickly took out one and stunned the other; Harry tried to ignore the man's spasms as blood oozed out of his fatal wound. Dart instantly charged the commander; the man was stronger than the soldiers, he was matching Dart blow for blow effectively keeping their battle at a stalemate. But he wasn't as good as Dart, Harry knew that for certain.

As soon as he thought it, Dart gained the upper hand, feigning a slip up and knocking the commander with the hilt of his sword when the man fell for his trick. The man sunk to the ground dazed and at the mercy of Dart. Yet a shadow fell on the scene, the other remaining soldier was behind Dart, rearing his sword back for the killing blow.

'NO!' Harry yelled dashing. He jumped forward, effectively knocking the man out of the way. They both tumbled to the ground, wrestling for the upper hand. Once again, in power Harry was severely lacking. The soldier shoved Harry into ground, squeezing his neck. Harry struggled pushing and kicking, but it was in vain, dark clouds were already appearing in his vision.

_If I only had my dagger…_

As if answering its owners call, the weapon shot into Harry's hand. Harry didn't waver; he thrust it once, sealing the battle. The hands on his neck ceased their attack, and Harry could see again. But he didn't want to. The soldier was shuddering and clutching at his chest, where lay embedded deep into his heart, Harry's dagger. There was so much blood; it was bursting out and coating Harry's weapon, his hands, and dripping into Harry's face, his hair, and forever staining his garments.

The worst of it all was the man's face; desperately clinging to life, he emitted struggled raspy sounds while his eyes filled with dread at his impending death. Sirius had the same look when he plunged into the Veil. Harry wailed at the likeness to the memory and frantically tried to push the man off. His efforts were fruitless; he was too heavy. The soldier's eyes rolled back and collapsed on top Harry, knocking the breath out of Harry. Harry shook frightened under the dead man, feeling impossibly trapped.

_Oh god! I killed him! I killed him! I killed him! I killed him! I – _

'_Well done, Harry! I was wondering how long it would take you…'_ Death whispered into his ear using the dead man as his vessel. He gave Harry a nasty grin before he faded.

'Harry!' Dart ran over to him, shoving the dead body aside. He pulled the shaking Harry upright and into his arms. 'Come on, it's okay. It's over,' he soothed. Harry sobbed and shuddered. He felt his insides churn and he pushed Dart aside to wretch. Dart patted his back, waiting until Harry finished before pulling the smaller man into his arms and practically carrying him over to the well.

Harry was unresponsive save for the sobs hacking through his body. His thoughts circled, unchanging. He kept envisioning the man's face, superimposed by Sirius's. Why did his mind have to bring that back? It had been two years.

_It's because you never really did let go, _that snide voice inside his head informed him, _it's what brought you here in the first place_. Sirius's death was still seared in his memory. Harry closed his puffy eyes, trying not to look at the dead body.

Dart cleaned him up, wiping blood stains and changing his clothes. 'Harry?' he called gently when he finished.

Harry looked up at him finally. 'I…I need to be alone,' Harry said softly. Dart hesitated, not at all wanting to leave him alone. But the pleading eyes had him nodding. Harry gave a small 'thank you' and tried to smile in appreciation, but it came out as a grimace. Dart pulled him into a long embrace, when he had his fill he left Harry at the well to speak to and help the survivors. Harry's mind instantly rushed the events back to the forefront. He shut his eyes as he let out another sob, wallowing in sorrow for some time.

He heard light footsteps approach the well. 'Hey!' came a little girl's voice. 'Hey, are you okay?' Harry opened his eyes. He was met with a dirt covered face with large brown eyes and chestnut hair. She couldn't have been more than nine years old.

'Not really' Harry replied softly, voice raspy.

'Why not?' she asked curiously.

Harry didn't know how to explain it to her, he didn't want to tell her the truth, but he would feel guilty for lying. 'I fought a soldier and I … killed him,' Harry finally confessed unwillingly. He did not like admitting it; it left a bad taste in his mouth.

The girl only stared at him incomprehensively. 'And?' she inquired resembling the paragon of innocence. 'Did you get hurt or something? I have herbs if you need them.'

Harry frowned. She was missing the point. 'No, no. I'm not hurt, wait I am but that's not the point,' Harry said stumbling to explain to the child, his sorrow momentarily forgotten, 'I just feel awful for killing him,' he confessed plainly.

She frowned, still not understanding. 'But why?'

'Why?' Harry exclaimed incredulously. 'Why because it makes me a murderer!' Was there something Harry was missing out on? _First, Dart comes out preaching it's okay to murder, now this little girl too._

She gave him a weird and promptly retorted, 'no it doesn't.'

'Huh?' was all Harry could let out.

She decided to explain. 'You were protecting us, right?'

'Dart. I was protecting Dart,' Harry interrupted right away, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

'That doesn't change anything,' she continued matter-of-factly. 'You still fought because you were protecting someone. That shouldn't make you a murderer.' She nodded to herself, very self-assured.

Harry's brain stopped working for a few seconds. He tried to reply, 'I – well, I guess… but it doesn't change the fact I committed the deed,' Harry said unrelenting.

Another set of footsteps approached Harry from the back, the owner exclaimed, 'Harry quit being stubborn and listen to Isha; she has a point.'

Harry sharply about-faced. His eyes widened. 'Master Tasman! What are you doing here?'

Tasman harrumphed, looking as if Harry should know the answer already. 'I came to help. Seles is my hometown after all,' he glared at Harry, quietly saying, 'you forgot, didn't you'. Harry gulped. 'But that's beside the point. You really should listen to people.'

'That's right!' Isha quickly intoned, wanting to be the center of attention again. 'You should listen to me! I'm telling you, killing because you want to protect someone is different from killing because you wanna kill! It doesn't make you a murderer. It makes you a savior!' she bellowed enthusiastically.

'But that's really…' Harry tried to defy her, but she too glared at him the way Tasman did, daring him to challenge her logic. In actuality, she did have a point. _But it can't be that easy. You can't just walk away from killing someone without retribution._

Tasman smacked Harry on the back of his head, effectively knocking those thoughts out. 'She's right, you know.'

Harry gave another frown. He looked as if to continue arguing, but then gave a sigh of defeat. 'I… yeah. You are right.' He recalled his actions, and felt very much like a wuss. 'Tch, I've been moping long enough,' he muttered to himself. He was really holding Dart back. And now he felt quite guilty. He turned back to the other two, standing up. 'Thank you master Tasman, Isha.' He gave his undivided attention to the little girl. 'You especially,' he smiled brightly at the girl, green eyes twinkling with gratitude. Maybe it was how the sunlight hit Harry all of a sudden, or maybe it was because Harry's brilliant green eyes held their radiance once again, whatever it was it made the little girl blush and avoid his gaze, while her stomach did flip-flops.

'It was nothing…' she replied sheepishly. Then, she looked shyly up at Harry. 'You-you should smile more often, it makes you look really pretty!' She then fled, red as Dart's armour.

Tasman coughed and opened his mouth to say something.

'Better keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your manhood,' Harry threatened.

Tasman did.

Harry scanned the town to see where Dart was and found him by some gravestones. He bade his old teacher a fare well before joining the blonde. Dart looked up, surprised to see him. In his hand he held a sparkly stone that looked very much like a miniature star.

'Harry! Are you – ?'

'I'm fine. Or better than I was before,' he answered cutting off Dart. 'I'm sorry,' he started guiltily. 'I've held you back long enough. You have to rescue Shana, right? I'm ready to go whenever you want!' Harry claimed determinedly.

But Dart frowned at that. He'd seen Harry's state before; it scared him out of his blind rage. He did not want that happening again. 'You don't have to force yourself. I can go alone –'

'No you can't,' Harry interrupted him again with a smirk. 'You almost got stabbed the last time you left _my_ side,' Harry mocked playfully. Dart stared at him, astonished. Then, slowly, a smile broke out across his face.

'Right,' he said grabbing Harry and crushing him in his arms; he relished in Harry's cries. 'What would I do without you?'


	6. A human with magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the fantasies in my head.

Notes: Sorry ahead of time if you come upon mistakes. I decided to throw this out with little of it proofread. One thing that really irked me in the game was Shana's flat character. I honestly held very little affection for her due to her near one dimensional personality; always running around as the lovesick fool. But it might also have been because I never really felt the need to use her in battle (yeah, my appreciation for characters primarily stem from their awesomeness during fights alongside their story, hence Lavitz/Albert, Rose, and Lloyd are my most favourite). So, here, I'm going to strive to give her a bit more, ehh, pizazz, let's say, while keeping her in-character. Hmm, perhaps I lost half the fan-base reading this story by admitting I'm not too hot on Shana. Meh, it's not like I'm gonna bash her or something.

Chapter 5

It was a day's trek to Hellena prison. Dart swept across the lands, his blue eyes intense with conviction. His wrath lingered, burning deep within. But he refused to succumb to that mad fury. It had frightened Harry and that was reason enough to restrain it. Harry remained vigilantly by his side, despite the horror of his first kill and Dart loved him all the more for it.

They rushed across the forest; they had not any time to spare. Harry saw more than once, as Dart would stop, an old memory skimming across his conscience.

'I used to train here. Practicing constantly to thoughts of one day avenging Neet,' Dart said, wistfully once when they took a short rest from battling an ambush of monsters; they allowed Dart to unload his frustrations. 'I learned later Shana would sneak after me to watch.' His lips broke into a forlorn smile.

Then, he shook his head, dissipating the memory. 'I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her…' he confessed softly, eyes watery.

Harry did not like this miserable Dart. It tore him to see the young warrior disheartened; Dart's strength, in mind and body, were always a constant, nothing was supposed to faze him. Placing a steady hand on the back of Dart's neck, he forced Dart's distressed eyes to meet his. 'If they wanted to kill her, they would have done so. They need her for something and they will keep her alive. We _will _save her,' Harry stated as sure as he knew the sun would rise tomorrow. He urged Dart silently to retrieve his true self.

His wishes were answered; Dart's handsome face lifted and he smiled, strength rejuvenated. He crushed Harry in another bone popping hug in gratitude. They set off after pillaging the monsters for stolen goods.

By sundown they reached Hellena. The fortress jutted out from the sea, a tremendous beast lit with hungry fires. The rising smoke clouded any sky light, making the scenery even more ominous. As Harry took in the sight of the mountainous prison, he realized Dart and he had no plan. He grabbed Dart, pulling him off the main road. Crouching by a rock, Harry voiced his concern.

'We'll use your cloak to cover us,' Dart stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry glared at him.

'I know that! But how do we get in?' He pointed to the drawbridge entrance, 'it's gated.'

Dart made a circle with his mouth, giving out a small 'oh'. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly; he had not thought that far. Harry already figured this might be the case; he had travelled with the idiot for two years after all. An idea suddenly dawned on Harry.

'We could fly –'

'No.' Dart interrupted quickly, adamant on this. When Harry made to convince him, Dart vehemently replied, 'I am. NOT. Getting on your broom.'

Harry sputtered, offended. 'Do you want to save Shana or not?!'

Just then, they heard the steady crunching of an approaching wagon. A merchant's wagon.

'There's our answer!' Dart exclaimed ecstatically with a side of relief as Harry glared at him. He really did not want to get on a broom.

…

In the depths of the dark prison, a giant of a man approached a tall, hooded man. From head to toe, the tall man was veiled by an exceptionally tailored cloak, with the exception of his face where a strong jaw descended to form a hard chin and a statuesque nose lay above pink lips; lips that twisted into a repulsed sneer as he regarded the monstrously obese warden.

'Who, the hell, is that girl?' Fruegel, the warden, spat out. 'I expended _my_ soldiers to bring that girl into _my_ prison. Tell me who she is!' The man drew up his height and towered over the hooded figure, glaring at him with his beady, black eyes.

The hooded man, unfazed, coolly retorted back, 'I doubt someone with as tiny a brain as yours could fully comprehend how much the world's future rests on that girl.'

'Tiny brain…?!' The massive warden's eyes bulged in outrage and a throbbing vein became rapidly visible. 'You-you –'

'I have already provided more than enough information for you,' the man effectively cut off, patience wearing thin. He had much better things to be doing than entertaining this fool. 'Those who do not grasp the value of the plans set in motion,' he continued, his voice the edge of a merciless blade, 'need only follow orders.' _Like the dogs you are_, he finished in his head.

Freugel sputtered in disbelief; the nerve of this puny man! 'I do not follow your orders!' he roared, frightening his soldiers. 'I heed only Emperor Doel!'he exclaimed adamantly, with a fierceness to put the hooded man in his place.

'Hmph, right,' the sinister man replied unworried. 'Just remember – ' in a quick swipe, he drew his deadly sword to Freugel's threat, shocking the foul man into falling back. 'If I see so much as a scratch on her...' he threatedned slowly, his blade glinting maliciously in the firelight. 'I will have your head,' he finished, voice hard as stone. Freugel gulped, a cold sweat appearing on his brow.

Then he added as an afterthought, 'and that was Emperor Doel's command' he mocked, lips upturning into a vicious smirk. He basked in towering over Freugel this time. _Let the know who is in charge_, he thought. He then withdrew, striding off as if the whole event had not passed. He really had better things to be doing.

When Freugel recovered he let out a beastly roar. He grabbed at the nearest unfortunate soul, hurtling him over the bridge, 'WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?'

The knight let out a shrill scream as he plummeted into the heart of Hellena, where lay the rotting victims from Freugel's past rampages.

…

Elsewhere, close to Hellena's entrance, Dart and Harry bickered under the invisibility cloak, for what else would siblings do?

'OW! That was my foot!' Harry hissed, elbowing Dart back in retaliation. Despite Death having lengthened the cloak, two grown men could not easily fit, without crouching.

'Argh, it's not my fault,' Dart spit back, 'it's this cloak, it's way too small!'

'No,' Harry whispered vehemently. 'You're a bloody giant!' Which was actually a lie as Dart was only two or three inches taller than Harry, not counting his hair; he just seemed bigger due to his muscle mass. 'And your armour is fucking annoying!' Harry angrily let out after being jabbed in the ribs for over the tenth time. He shoved Dart in frustration.

And he really should not have done that. Dart stumbled and accidently stepped on the edge of the cloak. He reflexively grasped Harry, but stepped on his foot again, and in a fray of flailing limbs, the men went tumbling down. Harry felt like throttling Dart.

'Wh-who's there?!' the nearby merchant cried horrified at finding two pairs of legs appear out of thin air. Dart froze, fearing the worst. The merchant opened his mouth again, no doubt to alert the guards. Harry beat him to the punch, quickly silencing the trembling man. He sighed as the merchant continued to scream and yell, frightened even more when he found no sound emitted from his throat. He desperately clutched at his throat, scared out of his wits.

'_Obliviate_,' Harry incanted with his phoenix wand, pulling off the cloak to stand; his victim's eyes obtained a glazed look. 'You will forget having seen us under the cloak. You will also forget having seen me cast magic. You will continue your business and will have decided to refrain from calling the guards so you may sell us your items.' Spell completed, Harry quickly hid his wand as awareness returned to the merchant's eyes.

The merchant smiled nervously, 'gentleman, how may I be of service to you.' Behind him, Dart scrambled to stuff the cloak into Harry's bag, before pulling out his money. After restocking they moved on deeper into Hellena, unanimously deciding not to use the cloak.

They snuck past guards, the job much easier with Harry's magic. Only a few times did they come into a fight, where they quickly took out the enemy before anyone else was alerted. Dart was not opposed to killing given that he was wielding a sword and holding back meant putting himself in the line of danger; Harry found he could stomach his actions easier now. But he still refused to kill again; his magic could easily knock out his enemies.

Their excursions often led to dead ends, with no signs of any jail cells, yet.

'I didn't know you could do that,' Dart said suddenly when they reached an area free of soldiers by a lift. Harry hummed in question, not understanding what he was referring to. 'That mind washing thing,' Dart expanded.

'It's memory erasing,' Harry corrected. 'It also allows me to plant false memories to make up for those I remove. I hardly needed to use it against monsters,' Harry explained. They had only fought monsters up until Seles; their intent was to simply kill them. Any bandits that crossed their path were easily knocked out or stunned. The memory charm and quite a few other spells had not come in handy, yet.

Dart nodded in understanding as he and Harry boarded the elevator. 'Wasn't there another spell you had that did the mind washing? Unforgivable or something,' Dart inquired, brows coming together in thought.

'Oh,' Harry knew right away the one he meant. 'Yeah, what about it?'

'Well,' Dart started. 'Wouldn't it be useful? We could control our enemies and manipulate monsters,' he stated as the rickety vehicle began ascending.

Harry paused in thought. _The idea does have merit, but I've never used it before. The last time I cast an unforgivable, it was a disaster_, he thought recalling the cruciatus curse he used on Bellatrix Lestrange. 'I don't know if I can use it. Probably, given the Elder Wand. But I would need to practice it,' he stared at Dart, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. Dart gulped. 'You can be my guinea pig!' he cheerily claimed. Harry got off before Dart could respond.

They saw the place they entered was finally a cell block. The area was lit eerily with firelight and was divided in two by a narrow, bottomless chasm in the middle. Before they could venture further from the doorway they heard shouts.

'Move faster!' they heard a soldier yell. Dart and Harry hurried over to watch from behind a pillar. Two of Sandora's soldiers tormented a pair of Basil's knights. 'If you think this is torture, wait 'till you meet the _monster_,' one of the soldiers barked.

The other guard laughed aloud in agreement, 'The monster has not eaten in so long. Freugel will want to feed,it, and who better to feed it with than Basil scum!'

One knight tried to run but his captor swiftly thrust his spear into the man's shoulder, 'Oh,did that hurt?' he mocked as the knight cried out in pain.

'Feed us to the monster? I won't let you humiliate us anymore!' the wounded knight angrily spat. 'If you want to kill me, do it now!'

In a moment's breath another voice howled, 'I won't let him!' Another of Sandora's knights came crashing into the scene, stomach pierced open in a lethal wound. A knight of Basil dashed into the fray, readying his bloodthirsty spear for combat; his soft blond hair was dirty with grime and blood yet his aquamarine eyes were blazing. He was clearly a heavily built knight but his armour was torn, dried blood and sweat coating it, and his chest lugged in ragged breaths; he had noticeably fought his way out of imprisonment, but it was taking a toll on his exhausted body.

'Sir Lavitz!'the Basil knights cried out, hopes soaring.

At roughly the same time, one Sandora knight cursed him, 'You-you bastard! You broke out of jail?!'

The second knight exclaimed haughtily, 'don't think you can escape alone! We'll gut you here!'

Lavitz ignored them both, yelling to his comrades, 'escape to Indel's Castle! Survive and tell King Albert!' With ease he quickly decapitated the foremost guard, giving the Basil knights a chance to run. Unfortunately, they did not get far; the other guard hastily whistled alerting more guards into the scene. The escaping knights were thrown into pit as wave after wave of Sandora knights came running. Lavitz ruthlessly battled his way through, but the numbers would eventually take him whole.

Harry and Dart, having seen enough, rushed into the skirmish to help, Dart yelling, 'Is this civil war?!'

Harry immediately hurtled a spell at a soldier sneaking up on Lavitz; the guard flew back, falling into the pit. The open display of magic had Lavitz and the Sandora knights freezing. 'You! Who are you?!' Lavitz yelled at the two newcomers as several soldiers shouted, 'what are you?!' Lavitz and Dart took advantage of the enemy's distraction to slay them quickly.

Without a chance to breath, Harry was faced with two more foes; frightened, they planned to fell him first. Harry froze one with an _impedimenta_ and engaged the other, while Dart took care of his share and Harry's frozen foe. Hastily dodging his enemy's spear, Harry stabbed him in the eye, immobilizing him; the knight fell back shrieking madly, 'my eye, MY EYE!' Dart quieted him with a quick swipe of his blade. The adrenaline kept Harry from feeling guilty.

As soon as Lavitz slaughtered the last foe, he turned his spear to a surprised Dart. Dart blocked a heavy blow, reeling back from the aftershock. Lavitz was relentless, he pounced on Dart demanding, 'Who are you?!' Before he lay a fatal blow, Harry sent out a nonverbal _expelliarmus_; but, Lavitz was a well-drained knight and easily side-stepped it. The spell, however, gave Dart long enough to get his bearings together and earnestly shout, 'We are not your enemies!'

Still skeptical Lavitz maintained his attacking stance, throwing a distrusting glance to Harry. It seemed everyone was threatened by Harry. _Fear of the unknown, no doubt_.

Dart sheathed his weapon, Harry following suit albeit hesitantly. 'I am Dart and this is Harry, my, uhh,' Dart faltered, 'my little brother you can say.' Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Dart; he did not want to look away from the deadly knight. _Leave it to Dart to be shy about the littlest thing._

Dart's sheepish demeanor had the knight lowering his weapon with a soft smile. 'I am Lavitz Slambert! I am the head of the First Knighthood of the kingdom of Basil!' he declared. Before they could proceed further with the introductions, more Sandora knights interrupted their meeting. Harry let Dart and Lavitz easily take care of them; they were closer. He sent out a few hexes when some knights tried to be sneaky. It was a bit of an embarrassment how easily they could fell the soldiers.

Post battle Dart explained their presence in the prison. Lavitz clearly wanted to know about Harry's magic but Dart offered no explanation and Lavitz politely did not inquire. In the meantime, Harry, tired of dead eyes staring at him, threw some spells around sending the corpses into the gorge; his conscience would most likely berate him later, but he really couldn't give a fuck about morals right now. Lavitz gave him a disquieted glance but did not object to his crude behavior.

'Have you heard anything?' Dart asked hopefully. His face fell when Lavitz shook his head, apologizing. Tight-lipped, he muttered, 'I'll look elsewhere, then.' He grabbed Harry by the arm, brusquely walking off.

'Wait!' Lavitz called out rushing to them. 'I'll go with you.'

Dart frowned. 'I thought you needed to return to your castle?'

Lavitz nodded, 'I do but…,' he gazed solemnly at Dart, 'This girl of yours, Shana, she is important to you, no?'

Dart vigorously nodded.

Lavitz gave a sincere smile. 'Then I will help. Hellena is not easy to brave alone; we have a greater chance of escaping when together.'

Dart cocked his head, not understanding how this man could so easily trust them; he voiced his concern.

Lavitz let out a deep chuckle, his voice warm. Harry's heart gave a sudden lurch, _it sounds so much like Sirius's_. 'We fought well together, you and I and your 'little brother',' he smiled wholeheartedly. 'Trusting you to guard my back came as easy as breathing!'

Dart recalled feeling the same himself; he threw an inquisitive glance to Harry, silently asking if he was alright with having the knight with them. Harry gave a small nod. 'Alright. Let's go together!' Lavitz beamed in answer.

Together they made their way out. Although Dart had a one-track mind, it did not escape Harry's notice as to how labored Lavitz's breathing became. He quietly summoned one of Dart's healing potions, the blonde none the wiser. Lavitz's eyes widened comically at the display.

'How do you do that?' Lavitz asked awed. Harry handed him the potion, 'oh, for me? Thank you!' He gulped down the panacea and sighed in relief as it soothed his wounds.

'It's a long story,' Harry started. 'I'll tell you everything when we get outside this hell-hole. For now, just know I'm not from around here. Where I came from, some humans can be gifted with magic at birth,' he finished.

Lavitz stared at him in wonder. 'From elsewhere, huh? That would explain the accent. I have never heard it before!' Lavitz quietly exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in astonishment. 'I admit to being very curious about where you come from. Mah, well, I guess that is all the more reason to be out of here! Your abilities are truly remarkable as are your skills with those daggers,' the knight complimented.

Harry blushed in obvious embarrassment, 'y-you think so…?'

The three traveled across the confinement region to an opening on the other side. With the increase in numbers, they did not need to much worry about the patrolling guards. In several of the cells they found brokenhearted prisoners raving madly; they avoided their gaunt eyes. They made their way across the cliffs to a heavily guarded room.

'It can't be coincidence there being so many guards here,' Lavitz stated suspiciously. Dart nodded in affirmation.

Harry's eyes caught something blinking by the wooden boxes near their hiding place. It was a key. 'I think we might need this in the future,' he informed the other two holding up the key.

'Right, let's get out of here. We might be overwhelmed if we get caught here,' said Dart.

'If that is the key to Shana's cell,' Lavitz whispered suspiciously to the other two as they sneaked away, 'don't you think it' a bit much to have so many soldiers guarding it? Why exactly is this girl so important to Sandora?'

Eyes once again set ablaze, Dart responded with vengeance, 'I intend to ask the warden that exactly. After I free Shana, that is, he added as an afterthought.

Harry smacked him over the head. 'Don't try to pick a fight if you don't need to. I'd rather us get out alive,' he scolded. Dart grimaced rubbing his head.

There was another confinement region across a gorge. There they found a guarded cell.

'Bet you ten gold that's Shana's cell,' Harry stated softly, not wanting to throw away their element of surprise. Lavitz nodded in agreement.

'GRYAAAH!' Dart charged ahead, a crazed maniac with the blood of Shana's captors on his mind.

_IDIOT!_ Both Harry and Lavitz thought, joining the battle soon after. It did not last long, the trio being too strong for the unfortunate knights.

'D-Dart…?' a soft, lilac voice called out from beyond the iron bars. Dart froze. 'Is it really you?'

Harry threw over the key, Dart fumbled to catch it, clearly not having his wits about him. He hastily entered.

'I guess we should stay out here, give them some privacy and all,' Harry said with a smirk.

'And keep the coast clear, of course,' Lavitz finished. They shared a laugh.

However, the reunion of the childhood sweethearts was kept short; several knights came in from all entrances and surrounded them. Before they could get closer, Harry sent out a blasting hex at a close group. Lavitz jumped in right after, not giving the soldiers a chance to retaliate. Harry brought his blades and fought to kill this time; he could not afford to hold back. He downed one foe, quickly looking away from the scene of death and immobilized a gaining foe. Dart ran out of the cell, a small, delicate brunette in tow; her warm brown eyes were widened in fear. Dart slew another oncoming group, a vicious demon bent on protecting his love.

The three rapidly reduced the numbers, Shana staying back too frightened to move. Dart mercilessly dispatched the last standing knight. Hurriedly, he turned back to Shana, asking worriedly, 'are you hurt?'

The girl shook out of her stupor, smiling as she answered, I'm fine.' Harry could see she clearly did not want Dart to think of her as a burden always in need of her protection.

'You can celebrate later,' Lavitz stated looking around, 'We are still deep in the belly of the enemy.'

Dart nodded, resolved. 'Alright, we need to get out first. Shana, follow me, okay?' Harry cringed at Dart's words, _can he not read people at all?!_

A determined glint lit up her eyes, 'Dart,' she said slowly. 'I'm eighteen now. More than old enough to take care of myself,' she huffed. Her eyes caught sight of a bow and its arrows. She equipped the bow, gauging its durability, to the amazement of Dart.

'Sh-Shana, that thing is dange – ooph!' Harry cut the blonde off midway, elbowing him in the side; he glared at Dart in a way that said 'finishing that sentence was more dangerous'.

'She grew up,' Lavitz told Dart. 'Stuck in this hell after being kidnapped during a raid on her home, if she had been a regular woman, she would have succumbed to insanity by now,' he patiently informed Dart; apparently his way worked better to knock sense into Dart than Harry's.

Dart sighed, then smiled wistfully at Shana, 'To me, the Shana from five years ago hasn't changed a bit.'

…

Elsewhere in the depths of Hellena, a fat monst- oh, please excuse me, _man_ in a blue cape was informed by a Sandora knight that not only had the head of the First Knighthood escaped imprisonment, but so had the girl by the aid of a man in red. The soldier really should have stepped out of reach because next he knew he was tossed into the pit much like a certain other unfortunate soul.

'The red one?' he roared. 'I'll get you! I'll dye everything red with your blood!'

At the same time, a certain scheming figure watched everything unfold from the shadows with a knowing smirk on his face.

…

The group of rebels hurriedly made their escape. Only to be stopped short of their goal by a red-faced Freugel.

'So you are the red one!' he bellowed. Dart and his team drew their weapons; everyone's face set with cold fury. 'Hah! I'd like to see you take me down! There's only one destination for you, the monster's stomach!'

'This is the head warden, Dart!' Lavitz called out, calm despite the massive man's threats.

Lavitz's words only fueled the raging inferno in Dart. 'You attacked Seles, didn't you?!' he growled out.

Freugel laughed viciously, 'No! I just gave them the orders.' And then he cruelly added, 'Emperor Doel's order was actually to kidnap the girl. But,' a ghastly smile broke across his face, 'they were such boring orders. I added a new one. Destroy everything!' He bellowed out, his nasty laugh thunder through the cave. Up by the shadows of the bridge, the hooded man cringed in disgust. When Freugel lived out his purposse he would quickly put him down like a dog. Should the girl actually escape, he would not be worried; his plans would still play out perfectly even once she was in the hands of the 'red one'.

On the ground, Dart seethed, 'Shut up! Unforgivable! I'll kill you where you stand!' Dart charged in madly, Lavitz right behind him with cool clarity. Countless Sandora knights jumped in to block the way.

'NO, YOU FOOLS! They are MINE!' Freugel shouted. 'Get the girl instead!' he ordered. And in a cascade, the guards changed their target to Harry who remained in the back with Shana.

_Shit!_ The closest guard gained on them and Harry quickly through his dagger into the man's face, beside him Shana coolly took another nearing guard. Just as Harry was about to summon his dagger back, a hard thud reverberated through the hall.

'Lavitz!' he heard Dart cry. Frightened for them, Harry quickly glanced ahead. What he saw frightened him to the core. Lavitz, though still breathing, lay bleeding from a head wound among a rubble of broken wood. Dart in his small moment of distraction, met with a hard blow from Freugel's mace. Dart, too, crashed against the wall, falling right beside Lavitz. Merciless, Freugel dashed after them to finish them off.

'DART, LAVITZ!' Harry cried out shrilly. He recklessly sprinted into the mess of enemies, leaving Shana to take out as many as possible from path. But in a horrifying moment, Freugel brought up his weapon, bloodlust gleaming in his eyes, while Dart and Lavitz struggled to get up. If the mace made contact, they would be dead.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. !_

And then Harry saw his weapon descend, his tunnel vision slowing it all down to the precise millisecond, his heart beating wildly in chest, fingers, hands, knees, limbs trembling, a scream caught in his throat. A blade was making its way to Harry's throat, Shana's was screaming for help.

And Harry felt helpless.

Helpless.

Just like when Sirius died.

And time sped up.

'NO!' Harry's voice rang out, cracked and hoarse and ragged. 'GET AWAY FROM THEM!' As Harry reached out with his hand, as if to somehow pull the two away from danger, something miraculous happened. A shockwave, like a burst of wind blew out from Harry. It plummeted through his enemies, disarming their weapons, which went flying everywhere and often embedding into other soldiers; it brought them to their knees. The wave flew further, further to Freugal. It hit the warden with a bellowing impact; he went rocketing head first into the wall farthest from the entrance, his weapon flying out to bash a nearby soldier. The man's head cracked clean through the stone and buried deep inside.

Harry was still running. Shana was frozen. But then she heard Dart emit a pain filled groan. Then she too was running.

They hurriedly helped their comrades onto the horses nearby and then they were soaring out. The winds, cool and refreshing, were whipping up their hair, congratulating them on their victory, singing them to escape. Fate was on their side, for how could it not with the Boy-Who-Escaped-Death.

…

Back in Hellena, in the aftermath of the inexplicable wave, the man in the hood was still reeling from the shock of the burst. His magic had protected him, thus he remained unhurt,but…

He felt his resolve waver, just a tiny bit, but it was more than it had in a lifetime. Years of planning, acting, calculating, _years_; he had thought of all possible outcomes, delays, obstacles…

But this…

This was not in his carefully laid out schemes. An unknown variable. A human boy. With magic. Such a thing should not occur, yet it did.

His gaze steadfastly fixated where he had last seen the green-eyed wonder, eyes bright behind spectacles with the hope of escape, of freedom. For a small instance, he felt his utopia threatened. Then he squashed the feeling.

The party would no doubt proceed to Bale. And he would be waiting. A cruel, smirk overtook his lips.


	7. Journey to Bale

Disclaimer: I do not own either the HP franchise or the Legend of Dragoon. I do own their _legally _bought copies.

Notes: As a starting note, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review. You guys are awesome!

Warning: bunny lovers beware, one gets frightened, another gets eaten...

So this is basically the travelling bit. Not much to say, title kinda says it all. That aside, I might start posting a little less frequently. There's this game my brother bought and I want to finish it quickly. It's called NiNoKuni; it reminds me of both Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. If I could envision Harry as a wizard in the LOD universe, it would be very similar to that game's wizard. Anyway, I ranted enough. Onward to the story and please don't hesitate to ask about anything or leave some feedback!

Chapter 6

Shana and Harry each rode their horse as swift as the beasts could manage; the sun slowly crawled out from beyond the mountains, illuminating their path. After the adrenaline from their escape waned, their demeanor turned solemn, fear tightly gripping their hearts. Head start or no their enemies were in hot pursuit. Dart and Lavitz were still worse for the wear; their faces ashen and caked with trails of blood while they fought to maintain a grasp on their conscience. The men were visibly trembling, their strength weakened from the head wounds. _Healing potions can only go so far. We need to find a place to rest and heal_, both Harry and Shana thought.

The two leading the horses were fraught with worry as their own bodies slowly succumbed to exhaustion. Harry's eyes were drooping, his head light, and vision turning black at the corners. His lungs were taking air in raggedly and his stomach was growling. He knew Shana was much in the same state.

In the distance, the velvet green tips of trees peeked out cautiously from over a hill. They had reached the forest leading to Seles. Unanimously, the two aware members spurred the steeds to move faster. But then Harry had a daunting thought. _Wouldn't we be leading the enemy back to Seles_, Harry assessed. Insides freezing, Harry hurriedly called out to Shana.

'We can't go there!' Harry shouted, heart all pitter-patter as a sinking feeling enveloped his belly. Shana turned her face sharply at him, her incredulous expression clearly demanding 'why not?!' Harry shook off a wave of fatigue, answering, 'They'll follow us back to Seles! We should head towards Bale, instead,' he yelled over the noise of the wind and galloping hooves. Her eyes widened in horror and her face paled. Shaken she nodded in understanding. They both turned their horses north, in the direction of the Basil kingdom, speeding past the forest.

By the time the sun rose fully, the two were barely holding onto the reins. Their legs were sore and their backs stiff and aching from hunching in weariness. Their horses, too, were beginning to slow down. Across the prairie they saw the large river that divided Serdio from Seilnder; they hastened towards it. The tree growth in the area was particularly dense. They decided to let the horses go before setting camp; they would need to proceed on foot if they did not want hoof prints giving their position away. They took a short reprieve, not wanting to linger in case the Sandora knights caught up to them.

Shana and Harry cleaned and patched up the other two to the best of their ability. Harry cursed at not knowing any healing magic, despite having been in the Hogwarts infirmary more times than he could count. He now wished he had paid closer attention to Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts reliable nurse. Dart and Lavitz were already unconscious, having long given up the tug-of-war between slumber and awareness; they entrusted their health in their comrades' hands. Soon after, Harry and Shana too fell into a heavy sleep, unaware of having done so.

…

'Harry, Harry!' Harry's eyes shot open, feeling as if he had not slept at all. Dart's ocean eyes came into view, panicked as they urged Harry to wake. Before he could get his bearings straight, Dart lugged him up, holding him up easily. 'We need to get out of here! We saw Sandora knights in the distance,' he informed quickly. In the background, Harry saw Lavitz and Shana hastily packing their belongings. Dart and Lavitz looked much better than earlier, a rosy tint coloring their cheeks. Dart, dragged Harry forward, arm across the younger man's shoulder to keep him steady.

When Harry's mind became aware, he could here shouts in the distance. Harry's eyes widened as several soldiers marched close to their territory, arrows readying to take a shot. Everyone else became aware of the impending attack and they quickly hightailed out of the area. They ran into a small road, following it over a hill. The rest was rejuvenating but it had not been long enough. Added to this, their stomachs viciously brought attention to their hunger, their chest area constricting in livid pain. They hurried across the road gaining much ground before Lavitz fell back. He slowed to a stop to catch his breath. He had taken a much greater beating at even before Dart and Harry had met up with him and the toll was rearing its head.

'Lavitz, can you keep going?' Dart asked quickly, hand already going to his sword in case they would need to retaliate.

The older blonde huffed and wheezed; he coughed before letting out a determined, 'Yeah!' Then, quickly they hurried away together. Their brief hope of escape was threatened when an arrow shot through the sky and grazed the unsuspecting knight. 'Argh!' he cried as fell to his knee, hands flying to his injured leg. Harry and Dart halted at once and ran back to their ally; together they hurriedly supported Lavitz into a trench behind large rocks, where they hid to catch their breath.

'How is it?' Harry promptly asked, immediately pouring some of their potion on the wound. Lavitz, in the bravado of all men brusquely replied with a 'it's nothing', but Shana was having none of that.

'We should treat it!' she insisted. Lavitz only shook his head.

'We need to run first. Staying here could be our death,' Lavitz replied in a voice that left no room for argument. Harry and Shana both protested clearly upset at his brush off. The knight seemed to be accumulating injury after injury; it would only be a matter of time before he collapsed.

Dart stepped in, cutting the two mid-scold, 'he's right. We need to get out of here!' He pointed to where they came from; two soldiers were closing the distance to their hiding place. Lavitz, resolute, shakily stood much to the concern of his younger friends. He gave a slight smile, indicating he could walk just with his foot. Hesitantly Shana and Harry also stood and ran further into the grassy terrain.

They followed the road to a fork with an outcropping of tall grass. With no time to think they hid among the grass, huddling close behind a large tree that dug its roots into an equally large boulder. Soon, they heard the crunch of gaining footsteps.

'They couldn't have gotten far with their wounds. They've got to be here!' One knight shouted. He and his companion scoured the area before coming to a halt before the tree. A sweat broke across Harry's brow at the same time as he heard Dart gulp. The two shared a glance, before their hands sneaked to their weapons; they would be ready for anything.

A soft rustle, broke through the grass close to where they crouched, 'There! They must be hiding over there!' The party cringed in fear as the knights came closer.

'Come out! Woman first! Then we might spare the others!' they roared, readying their spears towards the grass.

Then, out hopped a rabbit. The little creature let out a terrified squeak, frightened at the thought of going to jail… or something like that. The knights stared at him, dumbfounded.

One knight turned to the other. 'So, is this the fugitive?' He received a glare in response. 'Let's go look elsewhere.' They hurried down one path. The party waited till they could no longer hear them, and then waited a little more. Harmoniously, they let out a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing. They made their way out, heading towards the other road.

'We've the luck of the devil,' Lavitz whispered, still in disbelief at the narrow escapes they suffered. The others nodded their agreement.

Their path however, was cut by a strong, wide stream. They shook their heads in dismay. 'Suppose we'll have to go the _other _way,' Harry said, vexed. The Sandora knights had gone there. With no other choice, the team made their way down to the other side.

However, the area they approached was not at all dangerous. A small travelers hut stood beside a fence with a single horse. A steady incline led to a cliff overlooking the stream that blocked their path. With no one around, the party settled down. They were all grimy and sticky and bloody, their stench was becoming bothersome as well as suffocating. They planned to stay until the next day, to recuperate fully.

The two warriors collapsed in a heap as soon as they entered the small abode. Harry tutted before he and Shana forced their aid on Lavitz who happily obliged their care. Afterwards, they went in turns to the stream to _finally _wash up; Harry felt so much lighter with all the mess removed. For dinner, they did not cook the rabbit that saved their lives, but ate his brother, instead.

Sometime later when they were readying to sleep, Shana approached Dart. Harry and Lavitz glanced at each other gazes easily conveying how awkward they felt, not knowing whether it would be a private moment or not. Thankfully, it wasn't.

'Dart, tell me about the last five years,' she inquired softly. Dart frowned in thought and did not make to answer. Cresfallen, Shana looked away, 'i-it's okay if you don't want to tell me!' she added quickly, not wanting to seem demanding.

Dart shook his head before replying. 'I was on a journey for revenge,' Dart started, his deep ocean eyes hard as he recalled the Black Monster. 'I sought to find the one that destroyed Neet and murdered my parents,' he finished. He gazed sadly at Shana, 'I couldn't bring myself to tell you. So I left alone,' he said softly, with a bit of regret for having left Shana so suddenly.

She gazed, eyes alight in recognition, 'The Black Monster, that's who you went to kill,wasn't it?' At Dart's nod, she shook her head sorrowfully uttering, 'oh, Dart.'

Lavitz, curiosity getting the better of him, butt in, 'The Black Monster? What is that?'

Dart, not at all bothered by the interruption, explained how he had two homes, his first being Neet where he lived with his parents. 'The village went up in flames that day, eighteen years ago,' Dart recalled with a far off look, pain soaking his eyes as he reminisced. 'My parents and I managed to flee. But my father couldn't leave everyone else behind. He went back to help others,' he closed his eyes as the memory of watching his father's figure slowly disappear into the scorching city consumed him. 'My mother couldn't leave my father alone, so she followed him,' he remembered clearly as day his mother's watery eyes as she warmly caressed her dear son's cheeks. She had left with a heartbroken broken kiss and a smoldering hug. 'In the aftermath, I found only this,' he showed his red stone, the memento from his father, 'my father always carried it with him,' he finished.

The house was quiet, solemn. Dart turned to Shana, 'Sorry I kept this from you,' he started softly.

Shana vigorously shook her head, 'no, no! Don't feel bad! I knew you would eventually tell me,' she said giving Dart a sincere smile. They shared a short look, then Dart blushed and quickly looked away.

_Twat_, Harry thought. Lavitz coughed. 'So, you just came back from a journey to bring closure to the past,' Lavitz said.

Dart shook his head at him, 'I'm still not there yet.'

Lavitz nodded, and then looked at Harry. 'So, Harry,' he said with a wide smile, aquamarine eyes twinkling with curiosity, 'I believe you promised me an explanation about your magic.'

Shana made an 'oh' sound, regarding Harry as if just realizing his presence. 'That's right; we weren't even introduced in all that mess!' She nodded resolutely, 'I'm Shana, Dart's childhood friend!' she exclaimed beaming with a smile. She looked expectantly at him.

'Err, I'm Harry Potter. Dart and master Tasman nursed me back to health after finding me in Neet. I don't have a home to go back to so I've traveled with Dart ever since,' Harry shrugged hoping the explanation would be enough.

'Nah-ah! You said you would explain your magic!' Lavitz butt in enthusiastically. His enthusiasm slightly frightened Harry. He gave a sigh.

'I suppose I do…' Harry started. He launched into a brief story about his world, losing his godfather, and the business of going through the Veil. When he finished his story, he found Dart snoozing on the floor by the doorway, and Shana and Lavitz listening with rapt and flabbergasted expressions. Harry vaguely felt like a pre-school teacher during story-time.

'That's well…–' Lavitz started.

'Amazing!' Shana exclaimed eyes radiant in their astonishment. Her cry induced Dart to jump up eyes wide and alert, thinking there was an attack. He settled back down when he found nothing. 'Tell me more, please!' she inquired eagerly. Lavitz, just as interested, zealously nodded, wanting to hear more about this other wondrous world. And so Harry was trapped in retelling his life back in the wizarding world; he did not mind too much, but somewhere along the way he started to trail off, eyes sandy. Lavitz and Shana stopped him there, agreeing it was time to sleep. Shana took the first night watch, having much less injuries and much more energy than the rest.

…

The next morning, the party freshened up before catching fish and gathering some herbs for breakfast. Midway through the meal, Shana asked Harry something that had been bothering her.

'You said that wizards use wands to channel their magic properly,' Harry confirmed this with a nod. 'Then, what was that blast back in Hellena?' she inquired. Her question gave Harry pause. He had not the chance to think over his display of wandless magic. Dart and Lavitz who had been deep in conversation about one of Dart's exploits ceased and snapped to attention.

'From what I remember, wandless magic was a rarity,' Harry stated. 'It shows up occasionally in kids, when they're emotional.' Everyone present had been informed about his feats of magic before Hogwarts. 'But… what happened at the prison was something on a scale that I haven't even heard of,' he continued hesitantly. 'I think it might just be because magic comes so much easier in this world. I mean, most wizards can't even perform nonverbal magic. You have to be really trained. And I never got this training…' he trailed off referring to his constant use of nonverbal magic. Now that he thought about it, the magic that had burst out of Harry that day was a lot like the disarming charm, _expelliarmus_. If he could do it once, maybe he could try it again, on a smaller scale.

Shana hummed in thought then brightly claimed, 'magic really is a wondrous thing!' She went back to her food. Harry followed suit. Dart frowned for a while. Then he remembered something. Turning to Lavitz again he asked, 'Lavitz, what's happening in this country? Harry and I found a notice declaring the possibility of war.' Lavitz paused before nodding.

'Currently, our Kingdom of Basil is at war with Imperial Sandora,' Lavitz answered.

Shocked Harry and Dart both exclaimed, 'It's already a war?!'

Lavitz confirmed again 'The war has spread all over Serdio.'

Reeling from the information, they quickly put aside their food, much to the chagrin of Shana. 'Why was the truce broken?' Harry asked.

Lavitz, too, set aside his meal to cross his arms. 'Sandora obtained a legendary monster, a dragon. It severely tipped the scales to their side and broke the balance of power. Now, Emperor Doel has started to become more aggressive.' Shana gave a terrified gasp, alarmed that Sandora would have such a weapon in their flanks.

'Dragon…?' At the mention of the dragon, Dart and Harry shared a sharp glance; it did not go unnoticed by the other two. 'They're going to use that beast?' Dart asked, horrified.

'How are they even controlling it?!' Harry asked, just as horrified. Lavitz eyes widened.

'You two know something?!' Dart nodded and relayed their encounter with the monster and how they narrowly escaped it. Lavitz frowned contemplative. 'It is advancing faster than I thought. We must do something or else…' Lavitz trailed off anxiously. Dart and Harry knew all too well what the 'or else' was: more casualties. 'I have to proceed to Indel's Castle. The king needs to be informed of everything,' he paused to look at his friends. 'You know, Dart, you should come along with me. Minister Noish might know something about the Black Monster.'

Before Dart could answer back, Harry immediately chirped in, 'No need to ask, we already decided to head to Bale.'

Dart looked at Harry dubiously, 'we did?'

'Yes, we did,' Shana and Harry chorused.

'It's a done deal,' Lavitz affirmed ecstatic.

'Now that everything's been settled,' Shana started in a no-nonsense tone. The men gave her a frightened look, expecting a scolding. 'I suggest you pick your plates and _finish_ your food. There better not be any left overs!' she glared at each terrified man. They gulped, nodding quickly before going back to their food. Harry was distinctly reminded of Hermoine.

…

To reach the Basil Kingdom, the party would travel the Limestone Cave to pass through the mountains and to the north of Serdio. But they would first need to pass the wide stream. Shana had a solution; there was a lone tree on the cliff edge overlooking the river. If they could chop it down, they could carry it to the body of water and use it as a makeshift bridge. Harry, planning to use his magic to get the job done, was stopped by Dart; the blonde had found an axe he was itching to use. He gave into the man's whims, letting him do as he pleased. And he promptly regretted it when Dart and Lavitz came back empty-handed.

'You let it fall?!' Harry reprimanded him. That tree was their way out! He did not want to back track around the entire region on foot, it would take more than a day.

'It wasn't my fault! The tree, it was at this position…' Dart trailed off sheepish, gesturing failingly with his hands. Harry glared at Lavitz too, pleading why he had not done something, with his eyes. Shana patted the seething green-eyed man in sympathy, feeling suddenly bad that he had to deal with their lovable idiot for the better part of two years. 'Let's just go down by the river and see if we can find something there,' Dart said quickly.

Harry huffed in frustration so Dart led him by the shoulders, ruffling his hair to lighten his mood. Harry did not want to admit it worked.

Miraculously, when they reached the water, the fallen tree came crashing over to them; it jammed between the narrow sides of river placed in such a position as to make the perfect bridge. Dart gave out a bark of laughter, slapping Harry's back. From there they made their way out to the edge of the dense region.

Along the way they came across a family of a mother, a father, and a son; they had fled Kazas because of a battle between Basil and Sandora kngiths. The father vehemently spurned Lavitz and his country. However, Lavitz, being the noble man that he was, allowed the angry words to wash over him like water, and, instead, welcomed the family to stay at his house for however long as they needed to get back on their feet. The matter resolved, Lavitz ventured on, leaving everyone awed at his gallant offer.

Close to mid-day, they reached the dank, dreary cave. The rocks had been eroded over time by the water traveling in from the sea, making narrow pathways for trekking. The cave was dimly lit by glowing slimes and seeping streams of light that reflected every which way from the water; the beauty of the cave was underappreciated due to constant attacks of sneaking, slimy enemies. They made their way over to an area where the only way to cross would be jump across wet and slippery stepping stones. Harry wanted to use his broom but figured he might just crash into a stalactite. They traversed the stones, Shana and Harry in the lead with Dart and Lavitz falling closely.

The first had made it across without a hitch but, on the second to last stone, Lavitz slipped and would have plummeted to his doom from the water fall if he had not grabbed onto the rock.

'Lavitz!' Shana and Harry cried, stomach flipping in fear. Dart hurried back, catching the knight just as his hand gave out. Harry watched, face pale as Dart struggled, lifting the heavy knight by the arm. Lavitz quickly grappled for purchase and hastily they jumped across, not wanting to linger by the fall.

They lugged in air heavily, temporarily out of breath. Then, the blondes broke out into nervous laughter leaving the younger two to wonder if they had gone insane.

'This is the second time you saved my life,' Lavitz said gratefully.

Dart lean back against the wall, an embarrassed grin on his face. 'I was just around,' he replied in camaraderie.

'Even still,' Lavitz said walking up to him, 'I was lucky you _were_ around,' he said beaming.

Harry sarcastically thought, _psh where is my 'lucky you were around'? _with his heart still thudding in worry. Lavitz _hmmed_ in thought, turning a grateful grin back at Dart, 'I can see this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,' Lavitz claimed, very sure.

Dart gave a 'yup, so can I!' before slapping the man on the shoulder, sealing the steady bond growing between the two. Harry and Shana shared a pointed glance as Lavitz slapped the man back. Then the blondes went on, leaving the other two behind.

'What the hell…?'Harry intoned at the same time as Shana called out, exasperated, 'HEY GUYS! Don't leave us behind!'

'Tch, that's the gratitude we get for hauling their asses out of Hellena,' Harry said not too quietly to Shana. The brunette very much agreed.

The party continued uninterrupted closer to the end of the cave, along the way they found a colony of rock flies that happily restored the travelers. It was when they reached a large open area that they started to feel unnerved. _It's too quiet_, Harry thought, seeing no monster, toad, or slime anywhere. The rest of the party felt they were being watched.

As they crossed over a twisted rock-bridge, Harry thought he heard the hiss of a serpent. He turned to the others, warning them to have their weapons at the ready in case; the party psyched themselves for a fight. His caution saved their lives. For as soon as they came upon a pillar of rock with a network of porous tunnels, the guardian of the cave slithered out and pounced. It was a tremendous thing, long and scaly like the basilisk Harry faced in his second year and just as ruthless.

It shot forward at Lavitz, fangs bared to poison; the knight instantly deflected the charge with his spear. Dart jumped in and stabbed the creature in the head. It shrieked, its head instantly rearing back. It spit something slimy at the two men; Harry quickly incased them with a _protego_. The shield disintegrated the rancid substance.

The monster, angered, thrust its tail at Harry, knocking the wizard back several meters. Harry let out an 'OOMPH!' and coughed; he was dazed from the collision but yelled out, 'I'm fine!' This impact had nothing on the ones from his quidditch days. He wasted no time in standing up and running back into the thick of battle. The others had threatened the creature back into its tunneled home, where it emerged from above to throw more slime. Shana was the only one that could hit it, but the beast was fast to dodge her arrows. They tried some attack items, more or less pissing the serpent off.

Harry shot an _impedimenta_, immobilizing the serpent long enough for Shana to take out one of its eyes. The monster let out another shrill roar. Now, extremely pissed, it slithered out from its hiding place to attack Shana. But Harry was waiting. At the most opportune moment, he immobilized the creature again, leaving it open for a barrage of attacks by their warriors. Harry, too, joined the fray, jumping onto the creature's head and thrusting into its cranium with both his daggers; he sliced down viciously. He jumped off quickly when the spell wore off, but the beast was sluggish in his attempt to move away. Dart did not give it the chance to get too far; he landed a hard slash between its eyes as the closing attack.

The guardian roared rearing its head back before falling with a resounding thud; he shook the cave walls and several pointy sharp stalactites overhead. The party cried out in relief. Harry fell back on his butt from exhaustion; his nerves had sapped all his energy. Lavitz nudged him lightly from the blunt end of his spear, silently conveying this was not the time to rest. He waved him away in annoyance.

Dart slapped him over the head, 'Get up, we haven't the time to waste.' Harry groaned in answer and sluggishly moved to stand; he liked wearing the blondes' patience. Dart, having enough of his antics, easily hauled him up and over his shoulder before Harry could even let out an 'eep'. He struggled against his hold, but the blonde's hard grip was an iron clasp. The warriors laughed at his dismay walking onward. But, Harry saw, Shana remained rooted to where she was, staring at the fallen foe in anxiety.

'Shana!' Harry called out, waving her over. The girl nodded, chocolate brown eyes twinkling with mirth as she realized Harry's position. Harry scowled, kicking Dart in the chest. He smiled snidely at his _oof_ of pain. Then he looked back towards Shana and his expression took on a look of dawning horror. 'Shana! Look out!' he cried in distress. Everyone jumped at Harry's tone. Shana, alerted, snapped back around and froze. The guardian had gotten up; it hissed, releasing poisonous spittle when he recognized Shana as the one who took out his eye. Dart threw Harry down, running up to Shana, but he was already too late, the snake's head flew forward, mouth open and fangs bared.

'SHANA!' Dart screamed.

Then a pure, blinding light broke free from Shana's forehead, encasing the guardian. The serpent's body savagely tore apart, bits burnt and flying everywhere. Breathing heavily, everyone stared, gaping at what transpired.

'Wh- what was…?' Shana whimpered, still trembling with fright. Her knees gave out and she fell to dirt covered ground, debris digging into her pale legs.

'What happened? What was that?!' Dart asked flying to her side. He put his arm around her, calming her shaking form.

Shana shook her head, 'I-I don't know,' she whispered. They gave her time to get her bearings together.

'At least we're safe now,' Lavitz said soothingly. Harry nodded subconsciously, mind reeling from what he witnessed. Something was very fishy about this whole ordeal; he bet this may have been part of the reason why she was kidnapped. However, he kept his thoughts to himself; Shana did not to be worried any more than she already was.

'We'll be fine once we're in Bale,' Harry said quietly. The party nodded and hurried to leave this gloomy cave, hearts now heavy unlike a few moments ago.


	8. The man in the hood

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Notes: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Your comments are much appreciated.

On related note, I noticed that people don't remember the game all too well. Since my story is primarily from Harry's perspective, I tend to cut out the events that occurred when Harry isn't around. There are quite a few scenes that I cut out in this chapter as well. If anyone wants, I could just briefly describe the scene at the end of the chapter.

That aside, enjoy the chapter! Oh! And be warned, Shana is teeny bit abusive…

Chapter 7

The party ventured towards the end of the cave, now desperately wanting to leave to depressive atmosphere. Soon enough, they reached narrow weaving tunnels at the end of which slinked in bright, white light. The traveler's moods uplifted. They picked up the pace, and, within moments, were outside in the rocky terrain breathing in the serene air, basking in the warm sunlight, and sighing as a fresh open breeze caressed their skin. The beautiful weather removed all worry stemming from the events that transpired in the cavern.

Lavitz was especially delighted being back on home soil. He laughed and jogged away from the mountains and into the hilly prairie; he took in the calming sights of Bale's wilderness with an ecstatic grin. Harry caught up with him while Dart and Shana leisurely strolled in their direction. 'So this is Bale, hmm?' he nodded in appreciation, smile tugging his rosy lips. Lavitz slapped a hand onto his shoulder in camaraderie, beaming all the while.

'You don't know how long I have waited to set eyes on my homeland!' he exclaimed. 'There,' he pointed to a clearing in the midst of short grass, 'that is where I first learned to wield a spear. Later, I brought Albert here to pass him my knowledge.' At the name, Lavitz's face lit up in joy; no doubt this Albert was precious to him.

'Albert?' Harry asked.

'Oh,' Lavitz said in mild surprise, 'of course you wouldn't know. That is the king.' Harry's eyes widened.

'You're that close to the king?' Harry inquired.

To his question, Lavitz attained a wistful smile, replying, 'ah, yes, yes. We have known each other since we were young. We are very close friends.'

They started walking when they saw Dart and Shana not too far behind them. Dart was relaying the funny tales of his and Harry's adventures. Shana was much more calm now paying rapt attention to the blonde.

In the meantime, Lavitz was regaling Harry with stories about his king. 'He took the throne at a very young age when his father was murdered. He stumbled in the beginning but quickly caught up to his position,' Lavitz said enraptured in the past. 'He valued intellect above battling; and it was this intellect that led him to uniting the divided country!

'Doel, his uncle, wanted to take the nation all for himself. That was what had initially brought about the unrest in Serdio,' Lavitz explained. 'But King Albert's charisma and diplomacy quelled many conflicts without having anyone pick up arms!'

Lavitz went on to enthusiastically tell him much more, his demeanor when describing the King bordered on hero-worship. The King had not just pacified neighboring regions; he was also very skilled in battle. 'He's practically a genius; when he fights it is almost as if he was born with a spear,' Lavitz said, starry-eyed. Harry couldn't help but feel that Lavitz felt more than friendship to his king.

'You _really_ like the King,' Harry said playfully.

'You can hardly blame me! He is simply amazing!' Lavitz exclaimed without missing a beat.

Harry hummed before saying, 'is that all?'

Lavitz glanced at him sharply. 'Well, yes, that _is _all,' Lavitz replied shifty-eyed and voice a little breathless. Harry stared, noticing the cautiousness that had crept up on his friend. _It couldn't be… right?_

'What?' Lavitz quickly asked, now nervous. Harry's suspicions did not fade. There was an awkward silence while Harry tried to wrap his head around the possibility that Lavitz, _manly_ Lavitz might be…

'I just get the feeling there's more between you and the king,' Harry started but Lavitz quickly cut him off.

'What more?' Lavitz asked with a higher pitch. 'Like I said I have known him a long time. We've have friend for years.'

'Just friends?' Harry inquired, eyes narrowing slightly.

Lavitz froze momentarily. 'What are you implying?' he asked slowly.

'Well…' Harry paused not quite sure how to continue. He did not know about gay relationships; people didn't exactly advertise their sexuality at Hogwarts. But if they were anything like straight ones, Harry knew enough from watching Hermoine and Ron toe around each other for years. He was not stupid; he knew blatant infatuation when he saw it. 'I feel that you regard the king much the same as how Shana does Dart.'

Lavitz ceased walking, staring at him with wide eyes.

Now, Harry felt foolish. _What if I'm wrong? What if I misinterpreted everything?! Fuuuuuck… _Harry could only gnaw his lip, waiting through the stunned silence for Lavitz to say something, anything!

Then Lavitz closed his eyes letting out a tired sigh. 'I did not realize you were so sharp, Harry,' he said dejectedly.

'Huh.' Was all Harry could let out. So, he was right. Great. Now what? 'So, err, does the king know?'

The knight's blonde brows shot up in mild surprise but he nodded in answer anyway.

'Then… does he feel the same way?' Harry asked hesitantly.

A red tinge streaked across the blonde's cheeks as he looked away shyly. 'Yes, he-he does.'

'Oh, well, that's good,' Harry said glad the relationship was not one-sided; Lavitz really deserved more than that.

'Hey!' Dart called snapping the two out of the conversation. 'What's the hold up?' he said hurrying over.

'Tch, nothing you need to know. It's our secret,' Harry said snidely. Dart did this thing where he looked like he was going to pout but stopped himself short; obviously his pride as a man would be questioned if he had. Lavitz let out a relieved breath, thankful Harry did not say anything.

'Hey, guys!' Shana called over. 'There's a merchant traveling by. Think we can ask him for a ride?' she said pointing over in the merchant's direction. Dart and Lavitz nodded, running over to the seller. They managed to hitch a ride to Bale in exchange for fifty gold. _Merchants, not a single generous bone in their body_, Harry thought.

The city of Bale was a scenic beauty. The ground was paved with cobblestones, there were canals with shimmering blue water trickling throughout the town, and bridges, trees, cozy, warm houses, and majestic fountains coated the lively city.

'We will proceed to the castle first,' said Lavitz. 'I will need to report to King Albert. You can inquire about the Black Monster, then. Afterward, I would love to have you all over at my house. My mother will be delighted to meet you!'

They trailed the knight through the busy streets; children ran amok playing games while their mothers traded at the markets and gossiped. When Lavitz came into view, quite a few heads turned and lit up in joy. The party was halted several times by citizens expressing their relief of their beloved knight's safe return; they thanked the heavens for his survival and hurried him onto the castle to soothe their distraught king.

Indels Castle was built upon land that stood in the flowing water, making the humbly majestic castle seem even more stunning. Within, knights and workers congratulated Lavitz's escape and they too rushed him to the topmost floor of the castle and into throne room. The single throne was situated on an elevated dais separated by a small balcony with stairs leading up to the floor on either side of the room. It seated the handsome, young figure of the king. When King Albert laid eyes on Lavitz, his chestnut eyes widened in shock and he jumped from his extravagant chair as if electrocuted to hurry over to the balcony. 'Lavitz!' he cried, long silky golden hair whipping out about his fair, noble face. His eyes began to water slightly as his features softened.

Lavitz gave an apologetic smile. 'Your majesty,' he said as he bowed on one knee. 'I, Lavitz Slambert head of the First Knighthood, have returned from the field.' Behind him Harry and the rest followed suit.

The king composed himself, smiling regally now. 'Oh, Lavitz,' he intoned shaking his head. 'Your disappearance had me uneasy! Please, make yourselves comfortable.' As per his words the group straightened. Now that he looked Harry saw two others standing on either side of the throne. On his left was a man, at least from what he could tell, wearing a finely tailored cloak with silver armour across his chest and shoulders and a hood that covered most of his face. What he could see was a strong chin, porcelain skin, and pink lips while his elegant nose peeked out from the hood. On the other side stood a wizened man in pale robes and a blue cloak. He had a kind face and gentle eyes as he regarded the king fondly, almost like a father. _He reminds me of Dumbledore_, Harry thought.

'My king, your kindness is more than I deserve,' Lavitz started.

The old man in the back began to chuckle. 'Ha! You should have seen the king a moment ago!' he started with a playful tone. 'His majesty was so dismayed he could not see to his affairs of state! He brushed off any form of comfort to wallow like a widow,' he chuckled some more good naturedly.

King Albert huffed at the man quite unroyal-like, while a pink tinge dotted his cheeks. 'Really, Noish! Don't tease me! Lavitz and I have been friends since I was a child; how could I not be overcome by sorrow?' He turned back to Lavitz, 'tell me, where have you been?'

Lavitz detailed his adventures; he told of his knighthood's defeat, their capture, and their imprisonment. 'I broke free from my jail. I felled as many foes as I could but their numbers were too great; I would have been overwhelmed,' he said dismally. 'But then Dart and Harry, who had broken in to rescue Shana,' he pointed to the respective parties, 'swiftly came to my aid. Dart is a groomed warrior; he easily took down our enemies with his sword. And Harry–'

Here Lavitz paused, not wanting to reveal anything without the wizard's consent. 'It's fine Lavitz,' Harry intoned, taking off his round glasses to wipe them. 'Our enemies already know; why keep it from our allies?'

Their audience observed them with unconcealed curiosity. 'Uh, yes,' Lavitz nodded to Harry. He continued, 'Harry here was able defeat Sandora's knights with his magic.' It took a moment for the words to digest. The king's eyes widened comically as minister Noish let out a startled gasp; they blatantly stared at Harry. The man in the hood had not moved an inch, he remained as still as a statue. Harry got the distinct feeling he was staring at him too, but could not back this with evidence.

'M-magic…?' Minister Noish uttered. 'There has never been a human with…' he muttered to himself. Then, suddenly, he whipped his head to Harry asking suspiciously, 'you are human, aren't you?'

Harry stared back, dumbfounded. His humanity had never been questioned before. 'Yes…?' he intoned feeling it was a trick question. 'As far as I know, I've been pretty human,' he added as an afterthought.

'Your accent,' King Albert said, frowning in thought, 'I have never heard it before.'

'Harry's not from around here,' Lavitz replied, wanting to ease the attention on Harry. 'But he's plenty trustworthy!' Lavitz claimed. He slapped Harry hard on the back in friendliness but that just knocked Harry's glasses off his nose. 'Oh! Sorry!' he said as they fell to the carpeted floor.

Harry waved him off. Lavitz turned back to the king while Harry crouched onto the rug to feel around for his glasses. _Can't see a goddamn thing_. The color of the rug seemed to camouflage his glasses, at least to his blurry vision.

'I don't think I would have survived without their help,' Lavitz said beseechingly to the king.

His words softened the expression on Albert's face. 'Dart, Shana, Har- eh? You still haven't found your glasses?' King Albert said incredulously.

Harry, still with one knee on the floor, blushed with embarrassment. _Sure sight I must be, groping around the floor like a blind chap in the presence of a king._ 'Err, my vision's just _really_ bad and with this carpet...'

'Oh. It's by your foot,' the king deadpanned. Harry quickly grasped them.

'Thanks err, your majesty,' he gave a quick bow hoping to hide his burning face.

The king gave him a queer look before smiling fondly. 'No, no. It should be I who must thank you, all of you, for helping Lavitz. In gratitude for your kind deeds, tell me what you would like and I'll grant anything I can.'

Harry saw Dart glance at Shana. He nodded to himself resolutely before addressing the king. Harry already figured what he would ask and knew Shana would not stand for it.

'I have a favor to ask,' said Dart. Harry was already cringing in his mind. 'Is it possible to take care of Shana in the castle?' Dart could be really insensitive at the best of times, even if he meant well. He obviously cared a lot for Shana to take any measure to keep her safe; however, he needed to learn that people did _not_ want to be coddled.

'What?!' Shana did not sound happy.

Dart continued as if he had not heard her. 'It seems Imperial Sandora attacked Seles to take Shana away. They could come back at any time and kidnap her again…' the idea had him visibly upset.

_Wow, Dart. You might as well just say 'please take her off my hands, it's hassle to protect her'_, Harry thought but smartly refrained from saying it aloud.

'Is that why you brought me here?' Shana asked quietly, head down in dismay.

'Shana…' Dart earnestly said willing her to understand the situation. 'Please, I just want to keep you safe.'

At this, Shana looked up sharply, a murderous glare on her face. Harry and Lavitz shared a glance and stifled down a snicker. _Dart was gonna get scolded,_ they both thought in a sing-song manner.

'You _still_ think I need protecting? Haven't I already shown you I can fight? If it wasn't for Harry and me, you would have been killed in Hellena!' she reprimanded outraged. Dart gulped, his face pale. Harry thought she was as good as Mrs. Weasley's howlers.

'Nothing can be done about the years we were apart but… I didn't wait five years just to be left behind again!' she said passionately. 'I tried so _hard_ to learn everything I could so that I could walk by your side not trail behind you like a child,' she said sadly. She bit her lip and then added so softly that Minister Noish and King Albert had to lean to hear her, 'I already told you. I want to be by your side forever.'

There was silence in the aftermath. Dart and everyone, excluding the man in the hood, reeled from the brunette's tirade.

Then King Albert coughed gaining everyone's attention. 'Unfortunately, you cannot leave her here. Imperial Sandora has obtained a dragon and we can be sure that they will soon attack,' he informed matter-of-factly. 'We are holding the battle line at Hoax, but if the dragon can fly at low altitudes and directly attack the castle, we cannot defend it even with the high ramparts.

'Basically, there is no place in Serdio that is safe,' he stated with grimace. Then he added kindly, 'Besides, knowing your prowess and how she feels, I think it best if she remained with you.'

Frowning, Dart turned to Shana. 'It may be even more dangerous from here on out.'

Shana sighed in exasperation but then said with a gentle smile, 'I don't mind. As long as I can be with you…'

Dart nodded, then seemed to recall something and turned to Harry opening his mouth to no doubt ask if he still wanted to come along. Harry cut him off with his hand. He said with a glare, 'don't bother. Just. Don't.' Dart shrugged, muttering 'just making sure'. Harry would have flipped him off if he wasn't in present company.

'Well, I, ah, take back my request,' Dart said sheepishly. 'But, there is one more thing. I would like to ask Minister Noish a question.'

Minister Noish blinked in surprise before he beamed. 'Ask away, son! My head is filled with all the legends and history of our continent,' he said benignly resembling Dumbledore even more so now.

'I was on a journey to pursue the Black Monster,' said Dart. He watched as the minister's face transformed into horror. 'He destroyed my hometown eighteen years ago and deprived me of my parents,' Dart had that simmering rage that surfaced every time he spoke of his tormentor. 'If you know something, please tell me! I want to know everything about him.'

The minister hummed in thought before replying. 'I am afraid there is hardly any information left. Everything connecting to him was reduced to ash,' he said. Dart looked dismayed. Harry placed a comforting hand on the man's upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dart thanked him with a smile.

'However,' Minister Noish started, pulling the blonde's attention back. 'What I do know from what is left is: the Black Monster is called the devil that disobeyed the great existence. It is known for devouring the god.'

'Devouring the 'god'?' Dart echoed.

'Yes, and, surprisingly, it shows up in history beginning eleven thousand years ago,' the minister continued

'Eleven thousand years ago was the time when the Dragon Campaign ended,' King Albert put in.

'That's right, your majesty,' the old man said happily. He then saw the blank faces on the travelers. They made it obvious they knew nothing about the Dragon Campaign. The minister shook his head. 'As you all seem to not know about the campaign, allow me to recount the story.

'As if they were gods winglies ruled over all living creatures and use them as slaves. The enslaved suffered a terrible domination and injustice. That anger turned to a flame of fury. Then a gust of wind blew throughout the lands, setting the flame to a blazing fire. The wind was Emperor Diaz. Seven incarnations of dragons served the emperor. Their bravery inspired people to take up arms. Thus began the dragon campaign. It was a harsh war. Both people and winglies suffered countless injuries and fatalities. After a long period of suffering it was the humans who acquired the future. The age of humans had begun.'

As Minister Noish told his story, harry had the vague sense of déjà vu. But he could not remember where he had heard this before. His heart began to beat faster. It was there and it was important, right at the peripheral of his mind. He just couldn't grasp it. Blazing flames, a man leading a revolution, seven dragon knights, winglies, monsters… he'd heard this somewhere, sometime ago, long ago…

Harry!' Harry snapped out of his reverie to see everyone staring at him. Shana was missing from the room. He must have had quizzical expression on his face for Dart decided to elaborate, 'there is going to be a private meeting in this room. I will be joining Shana at the balcony in the mean time. Will you also come with us?'

_Shana will probably want to be alone with Dart. _Since he rather not be in the way, Harry shook his head and said he would go exploring. It was starting to feel like Hogwarts again, with all the stares he was receiving. He quickly left the room.

Harry wandered around aimlessly for a bit, finding bits of treasure here and there, until a peculiar conversation had him stopping.

'–his fault the First Knighthood was annihilated,' one knight whispered furiously to another in the hall. 'If that strategist in black had not convinced his majesty to send the knights there Lavitz's team may still be alive.'

'Well, I know the man is eerie but that is no reason to besmirch him,' the other knight replied unconvinced. 'It was a lapse in judgment, that's all.'

The other knight harrumphed in reply. 'You do not find it the least suspicious that our knights walked dead into a battle where they were overwhelmed?'

'But Sir Lavitz and his knights knew of the numbers,' the knight interjected.

'Yes, but you know our Sir Lavitz, he is always willing to throw in his life for the kingdom. That man swayed both our king and the First Knighthood spectacularly into thinking they could win the battle.' His friend still seemed skeptical. 'Fine, if you do not believe me, why not ask the other knight that was also on guard duty that day? He and I managed to see how manipulative that black strategist really was.'

The conversation ended there but Harry's mind was ablaze with thought. He figured the man they spoke of was the cloaked one by the king's side. If his clothing did not scream villain, he didn't know what would. He did not know what to think of the situation, he didn't want to draw immediate conclusions without knowing the facts first. _Chances are I'm going to be biased against the cloaked man; his hood's just so suspicious…_

As he made his way deeper into the castle in search of treasure, he felt the pinpricking of staring eyes on the back of his neck. He turned around on the stairs, but no one was there aside from himself. He shook his head and proceeded down to the dungeons. He doubted anyone would attack him in the castle. On the lowermost floor he managed to acquire a stronger weapon for Shana and some more money. By a fireplace, he found another shimmering star-like stone.

Once again he sensed someone watching him, but the knight by the fireplace was busy with his weapons. Harry slinked over to the next room and hid behind an indent in the wall by the doorway. It was pretty dim, with only firelight illuminating the room. A figure entered the room. Harry sprang making to grab him before he got away.

Except this figure, in a swirl of his black cloak, swiftly turned and caught his hand in an iron grip. He squeezed Harry's wrist once; it was hard enough to suck the fight out of Harry. Harry refused to whimper at the pain.

'It's not polite to attack passers-by,' the black strategist intoned mockingly, his voice a dreadfully elegant sensation in the air. Harry viciously glared at what he could see of the man's face.

'Why are you following me?' Harry asked.

'It's not every day one comes across a being with magic,' the man replied, tone deadpan.

He tried to snatch his hand back, but the hold did not budge an inch. This man was incredibly strong. _And fast_, Harry thought remembering how easily he turned the tables of the ambush. 'I'd appreciate it if you could release my hand,' Harry sneered, tugging his hand again to emphasize the point.

The man ignored him. 'I have traveled this entire world, but this is the first I have heard of your accent. Where exactly are you from?' This man's voice was unnervingly frigid and expressionless; it made Harry a little anxious. He seemed the type to kill in cold blood without a second wasted. _Fuck bias, this guy _is _a villain!_

'I don't feel very inclined to tell you,' Harry scoffed his forest green eyes flashing.

The stranger's attention drew to his eyes. He jerked Harry closer, grabbing his chin and forcing it up to the firelight; this grasp was as vice-like as the one on his wrist. 'Your eyes, I've never seen a green so vivid before…' he said his face leaning forward. There was something about the defiant, calculating look Harry expressed that the man enjoyed. _Does he think he can get away?_ Then again, he would be letting the boy go today; it would cause too much of a ruckus to kill him here. _Our paths will cross again, for sure; that will be your last day alive, _the man thought.

Of course, Harry could not see the dangerous thoughts the man's mind beheld but from his angle he could see the man's features from under the hood. Above his high, smooth cheek bones lay smoldering, mocking amber eyes. His shadowed face was encompassed by white…greyhair? But it shimmered just slightly like – _like silver…_ The word wingly came to Harry's mind but he did not know why.

The man was quite handsome; _he shouldn't be, _Harry adamantly thought, _he should be hiding his face due to hideousness_. And suddenly Harry felt very uneasy at his proximity, his face so close that if Harry leaned an inch forward the tip of his nose would brush up against the man's Adam's apple. Unwillingly, his breath hitched at the thought and his face burned. Harry brought up his other hand to push against the man's armour chest, but he needn't have bothered. For the man, seeing his reaction, immediately let go as if burned. He brusquely took a step back to distance himself from Harry, his lips tightening.

There was an awkward silence. Neither party knew what to make of the transaction. Harry avoided looking at the man, heart thudding for whatever reason and stomach doing the same flip flops it did whenever he had been around Cho. The tension was starting suffocate him.

Then, he heard footsteps. _Please, come here. Please, come here. Please, come here. Please, please, please, pleas-_

'Harry?' Dart and Lavitz rounded into the room. Harry had never been more grateful to see them in his life. 'What are you doing here? We've been looking everywhere for you,' Dart said irritated.

_Uhh…_ 'Well, I was, err…' Harry wanted to say something along the lines of captured or kidnapped but the man answered before Harry could.

'I apologize for keeping him; I was curious about his magic,' he said voice monotone and acting as if nothing weird had transpired in the last two minutes.

Scowling, Dart walked up to Harry, grabbing him by neck to drive him out of the room.

'Why is your face red?' Lavitz asked.

Harry stuttered back, 'n-no reason, just hot is all!' Lavitz refrained from pointing out how cool the dungeons were. The blonde knight glanced back, suspiciously regarding the man in the hood, before trailing after the two.

'We'll be heading for Hoax tomorrow. We need to rest up so Lavitz is having us over,' Dart informed him. Harry nodded half-aware of what he said; he was still trying to get his wits about him. His blush was slow to recede.

…

'Mom! I'm home!' Lavitz yelled as soon he entered the house. Out from what was presumably the kitchen came a plump, kindly-looking woman with greying hair. There was a beaming smile on her face.

'Oh, Lavitz!' she cried hurrying over to smother her grown son in a child's hug. 'You're alright! You're alright!' She sobbed hysterically.

'Uhh, mom…' Lavitz started, face red in embarrassment. Behind him Dart and Harry failingly held back snickers. Shana promptly smacked them both over the head.

The woman calmed quickly pulling back with a scowl on her face. 'You know, I had to hear you returned from little Vicky outside. You couldn't spare a single moment to assure me first?!' she scolded in a true mother's fashion. Lavitz open his mouth to defend himself, but all that came out were nonsensical 'uhh's. The woman's scowl grew fiercer. She looked as if she would admonish him some more. But then, she noticed the company.

'Oh!' her expression did an about-face, 'you brought friends!' She smiled warmly.

'Oh, yes. That's Dart, Shana, Harry,' he said gesturing to each. 'They helped me in the battles against the Sandora forces! We have traveled together since.'

'Oh! My gratitude for taking care of my baby!' Lavitz visibly cringed. 'Will you be staying long?'

Lavitz hesitated. 'We will be heading to Hoax tomorrow…'

The woman's expression dismayed, but then she shook out of it smiling softly. 'Your father would be so proud if he could see you now…' Her eyes turned watery as did Lavitz's. The other three shuffled their feet feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. She quickly snapped out of her gloomy mood, though. 'But look at you all! All dirty and tired! Why don't you all wash up? I'll make some dinner!'

'Food…?' Dart said wistfully.

'Bath…?' Harry said in the same manner.

'That sounds amazing…' they both said eyes glazed. Shana growled and smacked them again, muttering 'so rude!'

…

After taking his time cleaning up ('Seriously, Harry! Get out already!'), Harry went to go help Shana and Mrs. Slambert prepare dinner. Both women were quite surprised to see the young man knew how to cook.

'I learned when I was a kid,' he said simply. When they asked why, Harry hesitated not really wanting to mention the Dursleys. 'My relatives wanted me to pull my weight around the house, is all.' Being intuitive by nature, the women noticed his somber expression but said nothing from politeness.

'But, you know, Harry,' Shana said to him while they were chopping vegetables. 'I'm surprised you didn't go with Lavitz and Dart. You wouldn't have to do this work.'

Harry hesitated. He had automatically gone to kitchen to pitch in just to be by Mrs. Slambert's warm presence. 'I… never knew my mother but Mrs. Weasley, my best friend's mother… she was the closest thing I had to one,' he said quietly. 'And well, it's just that Mrs. Slambert reminds me of her.'

Behind them, they heard a startled 'Oh!' They turned around to see Lavitz's mother, her eyes all watery again. 'You poor dear!' she said as she enveloped Harry's taller figure in a warm hug. Harry smiled gently in the embrace, loving the woman even more.

They parted shortly when the kettle trilled. The woman wiped her eyes with her apron and pulled Harry down to place a tender kiss on his unruly mop before bustling over to the fire. They went back to preparing dinner, but Harry had a smile planted on his face the whole time.

Shana called in the men when dinner was ready and they all tucked into the wonderful, homemade meal. The travelers practically sniffled in delight, this was much better than what they'd had so far.

Afterwards, Shana received the guest bedroom while the Dart and Harry fought for the only bed in Lavitz's room. The knight was willing to sleep on the floor as they were guests.

'The bed's plenty big enough, why not just share?' Lavitz asked them.

'Have _you_ ever been crushed under Dart?!' Harry retorted back.

'Bet Shana would love it…' Lavitz muttered, miffed from being yelled at.

'What'd you say?' Dart snapped.

'N-nothing!' Lavitz replied hurriedly. Dart didn't get a chance to pursue the subject when Harry smacked him with a pillow. 'Hey-hey! Don't ruin my pillow!' Dart ignored him and pounced on Harry, wrestling with the boy. They tumbled around haphazardly on the bed, knocking over a picture on the nightstand. 'Watch the stuff! You'll break my bed!' He jumped into fray, trying and failing to pull the men apart. He ended up joining in on the wrestle screaming nonsensically about his room.

'WOULD YOU THREE CUT IT OUT!' Shana screamed effectively freezing the boys. She looked so angry steam was practically shooting out of her ears. 'Some of us are _trying_ to sleep. You're keeping the whole neighborhood awake!' And she was right; outside, faces were pressed against windows trying to figure out what the commotion was all about. Shana pulled the curtains shut. 'I better not hear another peep out of this room,' she warned with a lethal glare.

'Yes ma'am,' the men chorused.

She left the room with a huff. Lavitz's mother, who had been standing by doorway the entire time, gave a giggle. 'She'll make a splendid mother! You should marry her, Lavitz!'

Lavitz flushed eyes wide. 'N-no! She's Dart sweetheart!'

'What?!' Dart exclaimed incredulously, a blush creeping up on him, too. Harry promptly shoved him off to tuck in, taking over one side of the bed.

'Oh well…' Lavitz's mother sighed. 'I'm not getting any younger, dear. I'll be wanting grandchildren soon,' she said before she left Lavitz sputtering like a fool.

The blondes, when they had finally calmed, followed Harry's example and tucked in as well.

Then, sometime in the middle of the night, Harry's eyes snapped open from a wavering dream about waterfalls and toilets. He needed to _go_. _Now_. The wizard rushed out to the outhouse, and sighed in relief when he finally emptied his bladder. On his way back, he saw a figure sneaking about in the kitchen.

'Lavitz?'

'Harry?'

Lavitz looked like a deer caught in headlights, not at all the expression of someone who might be going to the loo. A sly smile tore across Harry's face as he realized what was going on. 'Sooo, going to a secret midnight rendezvous with the king, are we?' he said playfully.

Lavitz spluttered red in the face for the second time that night. Harry couldn't hold back a snicker. Lavitz instantly scowled. 'Well I wouldn't be surprised to know you just came back from a meeting with _your_ man.'

Harry froze, snickers instantly dying. That flip-flop feeling returned to his stomach. 'M-my man?! Who..?' he asked hesitantly.

It was Lavitz turn to wear the sly smile. 'That man you were with earlier of course. Don't think I didn't notice how close you were!' he scoffed.

Harrys stared at him flabbergasted, mouth opening and closing, trying to muster up some words of defense.

'Your blush was a dead giveaway,' Lavitz said snidely.

'I like girls!' Harry finally retorted, quite miffed. He willed his heart to stop thudding; he was almost sure Lavitz could hear it.

Lavitz gave him a deadpan look, 'yeah so did I until I met the king.' He grinned cheekily, leaving Harry sputtering much like he himself did earlier. Harry promptly returned to bed in embarrasement.

But he couldn't sleep right away. His mind was plagued by distressing thoughts over the day's events. _I'm not gay!_ Even as he thought this, he recalled his reaction to the man in the hood. _If you're not gay, then Voldemort's a puppy in disguise_, Snape's voice whispered into his ear. Harry shook his head vigorously on the pillow. Next to him Dart let out a snort before turning away.

_If I am gay, why the hell am I not attracted to Dart or Lavitz? They're both handsome men. _He tried to imagine liking Dart but instantly felt like hurling. He knew the blonde too well. _Well, _the little voice continued, now sounding like Hermoine, _when you were apparently straight, why weren't you attracted to Hermoine or Ginny? They were pretty too._ He loved how his mind just hurtled his logic right back in his face. Still, he adamantly refused to believe he liked that man, even when that fluttering feeling persisted every time he remembered his handsome face. And those eyes. And those lips…

Harry groaned loudly into his pillow, frustrated beyond measure. Beside him Dart whipped out a hand in his sleep and successfully slapped Harry on the cheek.


	9. Battle at Hoax

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect my fleeting creativity.

Notes: Sorry for making everyone wait; this chapter's cursed, I swear. But thanks again to those who reviewed; you guys make my chest all fluttery and stuff! As for this chapter, I'm not to cool with how the fight scenes came out. They were a pain to write out but hopefully I'll get better with practice, and we all know the number of bosses this game has. Anyway, this chapter contains some things that get revealed way later in the game, but I kinda needed/wanted Harry to know now. Enough ranting! This is not a blog post! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7

Harry stared at the drunken man. He was wheezing out in laughter, mind completely gone. He chugged more of his drink and barked a sloppy thank you to the young wizard. Harry had given it for free after all. Then, the man slumped back and passed out, drool trickling down his grimy face. The man's home was this dank sewer where water dripped to the movement of a second hand on a clock. The drunkard had somehow managed to make this space livable and cozy. Harry remained sitting across from the passed out man, waiting.

He had woken this morning from a dream, a dream he remembered all too well having in the past. He had swept across frozen lands, observing from above as Emperor Diaz led his forces to battle; he had seen this world bathed in red as dragoons and winglies annihilated one another. Harry had woken thrashing so hard that he had managed to kick Dart off the bed. He told the blonde it was just a nightmare, but Dart knew better. He did not give his brother the chance to ask, he left the moment he had his bearings. Breakfast had been a dry affair; he had eaten what he could and gone to explore the town, to take his mind off things.

The local inn gave him free spirits, but Harry did not make it a hobby to drink; he had low tolerance and usually ended up making a fool of himself. When he passed by the sewer, the homeless man had called out to him, asking him to share. Harry had given him the whole bottle and the man had invited him graciously into his home. Having already scoured most of the town, Harry decided to keep the man company. Now, for whatever reason, he was still here waiting for…something.

'It's been a long time Harry,' said the man- no Death. He grinned showing the world yellow rotting teeth. 'Two years, gone in a jiffy… of course, I did visit every now and then.' _So this is who I was waiting for…_

'Why the sudden visit?' Harry piped.

'There's been some development, back in your old world and here,' Death replied vaguely. 'I figured I should speak to you now before things get hectic.'

'Hectic? How? And which world?'

'You do love asking questions…' Death said playfully.

'You're the only one with answers,' Harry said simply.

Death hummed appreciatively. 'There is a war brimming in both worlds,' he informed.

'Is it Voldemort?'

'Who else?'

Harry hesitated before asking softly, 'will you tell me what's happening over there?' He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, especially if there was a war in his home world.

Death nodded. 'During what would have been your sixth year, Draco Malfoy took the dark mark and, as per his lord's orders, managed to transport death eaters into Hogwarts to kill the headmaster –'

'He didn't succeed, did he?' Harry asked quickly horrified at the possibility.

'He did.'

Harry sharply inhaled. 'No…'

'It's not even the worst of it. Are you sure you want to hear the rest?' Death asked.

Harry did not realize it but he was trembling. He nodded, holding back his emotions.

'Snape had killed Dumbledore, but Dumbledore and he had already planned for this.'

'Dumbledore planned his own death?' Harry asked in surprise.

'You remember his hand?' Harry nodded recalling the withered black flesh. 'It would have killed him anyway.' Death paused letting it digest, but Harry only had a million more questions. 'Voldemort held Snape in high-esteem as a result of the deed and Malfoy was left alive for his successful plan. Soon after, Voldemort's control over the wizarding world escalated. The minister of Magic, the head of Gringotts bank, and the headmaster of Hogwarts are all his death eaters.'

Harry was shaking his head, muttering a string of 'no's, denying that this could come to pass. Death sent him a sympathetic look. 'Currently, there is a resistance group led by your close friends and former members of the Order. Snape has correspondence with them; however, they do not know it is him.'

'They think he's the enemy, don't they?' Death nodded in reply.

'Voldemort, right now, is searching futilely for the Elder wand. But it's only a matter of time before he connects it to Dumbledore and then to the possibility of it passing on to Snape, Draco, or any of the other death eaters that raided Hogwarts that day. It will mean a terrible loss if Snape dies…'

'So what's happened now?' Harry urged.

'The resistance is searching for objects that would make Voldemort vulnerable. They don't know how many there are or what exactly they are. The only man who has the memory that could have aided in knowing the exact number is dead. Now they only have Dumbledore's collection of memories to work with.'

When Harry made to ask more, Death raised his hand to silence him. 'No more questions. I actually came to talk to you about this world.'

Harry sat back, mind precariously numb.

'How far along have you gone in your magic? I don't always get around to watching your progress,' Death said, tone very serious.

'I've only managed nonverbal magic with a wand. I let out an uncontrolled wandless burst once,' Harry informed.

It was not the answer as Death sought for he shook his head in dismay. 'That's not good enough! Your enemies will only become stronger from here on; your allies will develop in exceptional ways, but you, at the pace you're going, will only be left behind. In fact, you will become a hindrance!'

Harry blinked in surprise and then huffed in annoyance at being lectured.

'You don't believe me?' Death scowled at Harry. 'There is a storm heading your way. The enemies you face in the future will be resistant to most of your wizard magic. If you want any chance of fighting them you will have to tap into this world's bountiful supply and use that instead. You did it once in Hellena, you can do it again.'

Harry frowned at Death. 'Why do you care if I can or can't pull my own weight?' Harry asked skeptical.

Here Death finally grinned again. 'Because, not only are you the 'Master of Death' but you're also the most interesting human alive. You know, I don't usually even bother with the goings on of worlds; but you, you make me want to keep up with the times.'

Harry's brows shot up in surprise. That was not the answer he was expecting.

'Well, I've kept us long enough,' Death said to conclude their meeting. 'You had best be heading over to your friends. Your so called brother is particularly worried.'

_No doubt_. 'Will we meet again?' Harry asked standing.

'Of course.' Harry could feel his existence slowly flickering out. 'And don't forget: practice that new magic. You won't be of much use to your team otherwise,' and with those words Death disappeared completely, leaving the snoozing man in his wake.

…

'Come back safely!' Mrs. Slambert demanded sniffling as she smothered her son with a motherly hug. Lavitz tried to console her as well as he could, but her tears did not cease, such was the love of a mother. Harry could not help smiling at the scene.

'Mom, I have to go now…' his mother nodded but did not release her hold. 'Mom, really.'

The woman finally let go, wiping tears from her eyes. Then she set her sights on Harry and enveloped him too in a warm embrace. 'You, too, dear! Come back safely!'

Eventually they managed to pry her off Harry too, and with a tearful goodbye, the party made their way out of Bale. Only to bump into a nasty lady by the entrance.

'Hey! Watch it!' she shouted at them. 'Are you blind or something?'

Dart crossed his arms seething. 'What? _You're _the one who bumped into me!' the blonde retorted.

The woman harrumphed. 'Don't make excuses. Behave like a man!' she said quite childishly.

'Hey, don't yell at him! He's telling the truth!' Shana threw back outraged at the woman's behavior. Then the baby in her arms started wailing from the commotion.

'Great, now the baby's crying,' she said exasperated. 'Don't cry now, mama's not going to let the mean lady hurt you. Well we gotta go, little one. No time to waste' she cooed to the baby in her arms and walked off, leaving Shana brimming with anger.

'What was that all about?' Dart asked quite unsure of what just happened. The woman had gone from shrieking banshee to coddling mother in two seconds.

'Probably on her time of the month,' Shana muttered murderously. Harry nodded in agreement.

With that they left the main city and made their way across the farmlands surrounding the capital. They steadily trekked into the wild terrain between the capital and Hoax, battling the scarce monsters obstructing the way. The journey took half a day and went much more smoothly than their previous one. This time around there were no Sandora knights in hot pursuit, no injuries and fatigue weighing them down, nor a berserk guardian at the end of their path. There was instead another merchant on his way to Lohan willing to give them a ride, in exchange for money of course. By late afternoon, they saw the high ramparts of their destination peeking out from the distance.

'Let's go to the headquarters first,' Lavitz said as soon as they passed the guarded gate. 'Kaiser of the Eighth Knighthood will be awaiting us.' Harry and Shana took in the sights around them, seeing only knights and boarded up houses; it looked more like a military base than a town.

'Is this an actual town?' Shana asked.

'It seems more like a fortress…' Harry said.

'The war changed it,' Dart stated simply looking solemnly about the city. They made their way to the building in the center of the town; this was the headquarters of the knights. The place had apparently been a tavern at some point as there were shelves of alcohol behind a counter. Now, heaps of provisions lined the corners while dim fire within lanterns illuminated the room. The tables had been replaced with one large desk where laid a map of Hoax and its surroundings. Surrounding the desk were knights reviewing their plan; in the midst of the silver armoured knights stood one dark haired knight with gold armour and a velvet red cloak across his shoulders.

'Kaiser! It's been a while,' Lavitz greeted the knight. As soon as the man laid eyes on Lavitz, his face lit up, overjoyed to see his fellow knight.

'Lavitz! It's good to see you again. I am glad you were able to walk out of that mess alive but your knighthood…' he trailed off sorrowful.

'Yes, I know,' Lavitz said mood somber. 'It was my fault; I overestimated our strength and underestimated our enemy's forces.' But then his sorrow morphed into determination. 'But I won't let their fight have been in vain. I _will_ end the war and unify Serdio! If not for me then for them,' he said eyes blazing.

Kaiser nodded with the same determination infecting his eyes. 'Good. I will endeavor to do the same.'

Lavitz then introduced the rest of the company. 'They are each strong in their own ways. Dart is an experienced swordsman; he, alongside myself, slayed knights in Hellena. Harry and Shana watch our backs; they were the ones to get us out of the mess in Hellena alive when Dart and I had taken a vicious beating.'

Kaiser gazed at each of them, assessing them based on their build. His eyes stopped at Harry. 'Are you the one able to produce magic?' he asked skeptically. Harry nodded his affirmative. 'Is it possible I could get a demonstration…?'

Harry, about to pull out his wand to use the most rudimentary spell to levitate a sword out of the knight's sheathe, was stopped by Death's whispering voice. '_Use wandless magic, Harry_,' his grotesque voice rang against his ear; it made shivers travel the length of Harry's spine. Harry wanted to say no, that it was too hard right now, that he had tried on his way here and failed but Death was having none of that. '_You thought it yourself, it's the most basic of spells. Now all you have to do is use this world's magic to enhance it.' _But Harry did not know what this world's magic _was_ or how to tap into it. Nothing was different about the air; there wasn't exactly some metaphorical pixie dust to reach out for and use.

However, all Harry did in reality was stare at Kaiser's sword, telepathically telling it to move. He was starting to feel foolish, especially when Kaiser shuffled uncertainly and Dart leaned over to whisper, 'sometime time today would be nice.' Frustrated, he waved his wand with the incantation in his head. The spell did as he desired spectacularly and he inspired some gasps of surprise and claps of admiration. But Harry did not feel very accomplished. Instead a heavy rock weighed down his belly. The shame from giving up followed.

Dart asked something and the men began relaying the status of the battle. Harry's mind could not be brought to pay attention. _What the hell do I do? How can I use it again?_ He tried thinking back to his outburst, tried to remember what he had been feeling. Freugel had been bringing his weapon down, his movement slowed in Harry's mind.

_Helpless._

He had felt helpless. Dart and Lavitz were going to die right before his eyes and _he_, he would have been helpless to stop it. Just like when Sirius was flying through the Veil, that look of dread in his eyes, of knowing that he was in Death's hands. He had not wanted the like happening to his friends. He wanted to tear the world apart, stop it from spinning just so he could fly over and protect his friends. He had wanted Freugel's weapon to disappear, to be nowhere near either Dart or Lavitz. But _what _had he done? He recalled reaching out for them, but then what? What changed that was so different from using his wand? He browsed his memory again, trying to pinpoint something, anything. In the end, it left him even more frustrated. His face must have expressed his thoughts for Shana lightly touched his arm. Harry snapped out of his reverie to see her soft smile, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, his fight with the soldier in Seles was rushing through his mind. He remembered his vision turning black, his death just around the corner. He had struggled against the man but he was helpless to stop his assault and then his dagger had shot into his hand. _Helpless, again? Did it only occur when I was desperate?_ Another part of Harry's mind retorted something like 'well, duh'. What had he done to get his dagger? _I asked it… no I willed it; I willed whatever was around to help me._ But how? How had he made contact with that-that magic? Then he recalled his tunnel vision and his one track mind, his desperate, one track mind. In his turmoil, he had managed to somehow become hyperaware of his surroundings and he had touched this world's magic. _So, what? Should I meditate?_ It was a start. He tuned back to the conversation just as Kaiser gave them their jobs.

'It Is best if you and Dart take night duty. Harry can join you; his magic would certainly be useful during an attack.' Dart opened his mouth to protest, clearly not wanting Harry in harm's way if he could help; Harry promptly stomped his foot. 'Shana, can you prepare the meals for the knights?'

Shana enthusiastically nodded. 'I'll help anyway I can! Dart, you're going to love it!' she said beaming.

Dart smiled at her high spirits. 'Yes, I'm looking forward to it.' But Lavitz frowned, muttering 'hmm, I'm not too sure about that…'

Shana looked at him shocked. 'Wh-what? Your mother complimented me!'

Lavitz frowned before conceding, 'I guess it may be edible.'

Shana looked quite miffed. 'I don't like what you said,' she huffed.

'I can enjoy just about anything,' Dart said. 'Just make a lot.'

Shana's lips tightened, clearly not happy with the blatant lack of trust in her cooking skills. 'I don't like what _you_ said either…' she muttered, cheeks turning a little pink from irritation.

'I don't care about the taste,' said Kaiser in his attempt to console her. 'As long as it's edible, I'll eat it. Salt is enough flavor for me!'

'Y-you too?!' Shana sputtered. She turned sharply to Harry. 'Are you going to lay it on me, too?' she bit out, glaring at Harry as if it was his fault.

'Wh-what, I didn't say anything!' Harry brought his hands up in innocence, frightened at her murderous aura.

'The matter is settled then!' Kaiser exclaimed, interrupting any beating Harry might end up taking. Harry silently thanked the man. 'Lavitz, you stay here with me, I have some things to discuss with you. Why not the rest of you take a look around the town? You'll need to know the place well.'

The three nodded and did as told. Harry roamed around the town with Dart and Shana for a bit but quickly started to feel like the third wheel. He parted with them soon after, anxious to try out his magic. He found a nice spot in a secluded alley between two houses. The cobblestone ground was surprisingly clean with only a few barrels laying around, a testament to how empty the town was. Harry sat against a wall and set on meditating, though he had never done it before. _It's just focusing my mind on one point, right? Now if I can just find that one point…_ Harry tried to pinpoint something different in air; except he ended up wasting minutes: the air was just air. Then, with a dawning thought, he brought out the Elder wand. This time he willed a barrel to levitate an inch off the ground with his wand; it did the deed easily enough.

Instinctively he tried to locate that connection, between his wand and himself. Harry closed his eyes, still levitating the barrel, and became more attune to his senses. He began to feel a tingle where his right hand clasped the wand. He followed the tickle as it spanned across his arms, throughout his shoulder, and finally the length of his body. He shivered at the feeling as a pleased smile split across his face. _Finally, some progress._ He slowly eased his hand off the wand, feeling the tingle grow weak. He stopped when he could barely hold the wood and instead tried to relocate that hair-raising prickle; it was there but so faint. He focused his entire concentration on it, trying to become consumed in it. When he was ready, he let the wand drop. There was an instantaneous reaction; the feeling swooshed away. Tight-lipped Harry relentlessly tried again, and again, and again, and again… until finally he was able to hold onto a tiny bit before it flickered out.

Harry persisted well into an entire hour until he managed to easily detect the magic without the use of his wand, by which time, the sun was already setting. Now, he just needed to harness it and use it to levitate the barrel as he had done before. Except, whatever he tried either willing the barrel to move or trying to force his magic through the air, nothing happened. Aggravation was peeking out from a dark corner of his mind.

'Come on! I just need you to move!' It didn't. The sun was almost down and Harry would need to be reporting to his position soon. Feeling the pressure of his time constraint, Harry forced his magic out harder, willing it to move the barrel. The object did not budge. Growling, Harry shouted, 'move, damn it! MOVE!' He stamped his foot in outrage. An unforeseeable result instantaneously occurred. His stomp created a ripple that swept through the ground and rushed at the barrel. With a tremendous impact the barrel flew out the alley, past several houses and over the balcony overlooking the lower part of town. There was a resounding _thwack_! when the barrel hit the ground. Harry could hear it splinter into bits. _Well it moved…_

Harry's undistracted nerves sensed it right away, the surge of warmth around him where the air practically sang. He had not been able to notice this feeling before, but then, the previous experiences had left Harry's mind in disarray where all he could think of was survival.

This time, his essence immediately embraced it, swirling into the ecstasy of the magic. It seeped into his pores, weaving comfortably around his form. It made him feel at the top of the world, his bare soul soaring through the pink sky. With so much magic around him, he felt he could do anything. Without a moment's hesitance, he willed the barrels to sweep across the alley. They flew, answering to his silent commands like loyal subjects and skimmed across the ground before catapulting off the balcony. Harry laughed, high on the limitless magic. He felt like showing this to someone and instantly his mind brought him the image of his companions.

Still laughing he dashed through the darkening streets to the headquarters, flying down steps and rounding any knights; his magic and the world's easing his actions, absorbing impacts and allowing his body to fluidly move through the world with the grace of a feline. And then he stumbled. His euphoria withered away, sucking up the strength in his knees. He crashed into the ground; body substantially exhausted as if he'd fought a lifetime. He promptly fell asleep.

…

Someone was shaking him, his eyes snapped open. Harry released a pathetic groan; his head was pounding and an irritating ringing in his ears blocked foreign sounds. Lavitz's worried face came into view alongside Shana's. Lavitz spoke to him, but Harry did not reply. The ringing persisted though he could feel it wane. Shana, out of sympathy, lightly touched his forehead. He leaned into the cool hand feeling his headache lessen. She ran her hand soothingly through his hair and Lavitz left her to comfort him.

The pain receded in a short while, but it spanned much longer in his head. Though, Shana's warm presence made it bearable. Harry sat up in the cot, thanking her to which she replied with a gentle smile. 'What happened? How long was I out?' he asked her. He saw it was dark outside.

'A knight found you unconscious on the ground. He brought you here and notified us,' she informed. 'You weren't out for too long, half an hour at most.'

Harry's, though shaken, felt his strength return, rejuvenating his worn physique. _So, I guess it was too much magic to be playing around with at once_.

'I'm well enough,' he said standing. 'And I still have a job to do.' Shana's face clearly expressed her discontent, but she kept her mouth tightlipped and nodded instead.

As Harry made his way to his post, he searched inwardly for his magic. He found the tingle instantaneously and he cautiously reached out with it to gauge the air around him. Yes, he could still find the coating warmth of the world's magic. He smiled to himself. _I only needed to find it once… _

Dart grilled him good when he graced him with his presence. He reassured the blonde and silently thanked Lavitz for not joining in on the third degree. The night was spent listening to the hoots of owls and the chirps of insects. The surrounding wilderness seemed so alive now that he had the time to enjoy it.

'It's so quiet, we'd be able to tell right away if someone attacked,' Dart said at some point. 'I'll go grab something to eat. You guys want anything?' Harry and Lavitz nodded.

'It's so nice out, hard to think we're in the middle of a war,' Harry said, deserting his duty to star-gaze instead. There were so many of them out that night. Vaguely he heard the owls quiet, but thought nothing of it. Then there was the tell-tale swoosh of bird wings. Lavitz and Harry shared one horrid glance before sighting a flaming arrow shoot through the air from the other side of the fort.

'THE ENEMY IS COMING!' shouted the lone knight at the watch tower. Suddenly the night was so much more alive; arrows cascaded down like small meteors, piercing unguarded knights.

Kaiser burst out of the headquarters sword drawn. 'Fortify the gates! You, take care of any casualties,' the knight barked. From another side Sandora knights climbed the walls and engaged the Basil knights. Lavitz and Harry madly dashed into the town center where Dart was already viciously hacking away at their enemies. Harry and Lavitz joined their ally, dodging, thrusting, and slashing until they fell one foe after another. They cleared the area within minutes, joined by more allies to secure the region.

'Is this the battle headquarters for Basil's front lines?!' roared a haughty voice. Dart snapped over to their original post. They saw a black armoured knight among the incoming bronze armoured soldiers. 'It's so weak, I'm embarrassed to step in it!' he cried over the noise of the battle. It made more than just Dart seethe; several knights' heads shot towards him. That was there undoing; their opponents slayed them relentlessly.

'I'll guard the top!' Dart yelled. He rushed headlong towards the elite soldier leaving Harry and Lavitz to finish off the stragglers before sprinting after him. By now, so many torn bodies coated the ground, that walking was a difficult feat. Harry's shoes were red and soggy while his clothes were dotted with splashes of blood.

'You think you can take me?!' their opponent yelled. 'I'll crush you like bugs!'

'Big talkers are usually weak!' Dart screamed back effectively enraging the man. He charged at Dart, slick and fast like a ninja, his kunai knives slicing the air with a stinging swoosh. Dart ungracefully dodged his attacks not quite on par with his speed. The man had an arsenal of weapons hidden in his armour and pelted them at Dart and Lavitz, his aim true and deadly. Harry's magic deflected his weapons but he had to turn his attention away. There were still Sandora knights jumping into the rampart and they were quickly surrounding the three.

'I'll take of these guys, you focus on him!' Harry shouted. He already reached for the magic surrounding him, willing it disarm his opponents. His enemies' weapons shot out of their hands and into many of their own allies.

'He's the magic user! Kill him quick!' An enemy shouted. They all turned their sights to him. Harry gulped, this many focusing on _him_?

Harry brought out his wand, not wanting to chance passing out again. He shot a blasting curse into the frenzy of soldiers, their bodies blasted back into others, limbs tearing off those who the curse collided with. His spells were becoming much more powerful. He shot disarming spells one after the other, until all his opponents lost their weapons. Then he engaged the closest with his daggers. He hacked chests, stabbed faces, slashed throats, his will to survive taking over his guilt for killing. The attacks that slid through his barrage left superficial wounds; Harry didn't even notice with the adrenaline pumping through him.

Behind him he heard the blood curdled scream of the elite soldier dying and Dart and Lavitz instantly dived to his side. Dart's armour was pierced by knives, but otherwise they both seemed unharmed if a little bruised. They were joined by more knights and together they overcame the Sandora knights with ease. The enemies ceased climbing in now.

'AAAAH!' the scream tore through the battlefield. They snapped their attention back to the town center just in time to see the screaming knight's head bashed through with a crude axe. The mangled body did not look remotely human anymore. They saw the one bearing the axe.

'Is that a giant?!' Lavitz shouted, disbelieving. They saw a large, heavily built humanoid man with primitive clothes. He clutched the self-built axe and his face was petrified in a perpetual frown.

A fleeing knight yelled hoarsely, 'it's a giganto! They have a giganto!'

Without a second to spare the three ran back to the town center. Lavitz and Dart immediately engaged the giant. Harry set his eyes on the two Sandora knights accompanying him; he instantly blasted them away, focusing back on the large fiend. His savage attacks left indents in the ground, any normal axe would have shattered. Harry tried to disarm him, but the magic didn't even faze him. _So, this is what death meant…_

At least the monster was slow; he could not land his hands on Harry. Dart and Lavitz on the other hand were not as fast. He easily deflected their attacks and, in the blink of an eye, grabbed the two by their heads before smashing them together and flinging them off. He turned back to Harry, charging him, shaking the ground like a charging rhino. Harry quickly dodged, heart thumping at being so close to death, and spun around the giganto. He thrust his daggers into the giant's unguarded back, only to gape in horror as the blades barely cut the thick skin. His opponent howled in anger, reaching behind him. Harry jumped out of the way, leaving his daggers embedded, stumbling to where Lavitz and Dart gained their footing.

'His skin's fucking hard as stone!' he hurriedly informed his companions. He willed the daggers to come back with his newfound magic. The giganto growled like a beast when the knives tore out of his body; he glared murderously at Harry, his eyes promising a savage death. Harry felt his brow sweat. The giganto stormed over to him, ignoring the two by his side. 'FUCK!' Harry fled with the giganto stomping after him.

'HARRY! KEEP RUNNING!' He heard Dart shout. He stumbled across bodies towards the entrance of the city. A hand shot out from the mess of bodies below, clasping around his ankle. He tumbled to the ground thrashing against the hold. He saw a bloody-faced Sandora knight grinning madly at him. His body had suffered a fatal wound but he endeavored to bring Harry with him to the afterlife. Suddenly the giganto was above him, axe swinging for a hard plunge.

A spear hurtled into the giant's shoulder, it pierced right through. The monster howled again, hand dropping his weapon onto the soldier holding Harry. Harry did not even see it crack the man's skull, his eyes snapped to Dart recklessly lunging at the giant, sword poised for lethal slash. But the giganto did not allow the blow to land; he sidestepped the raging blonde and bashed his face with the length of his arm. Dart was thrust hard to ground, dazed from the blow.

The giganto took out the spear and retrieved his weapon, stomping over to Dart. Harry and Lavitz watched horror stricken before running after the two. But they would reach him too late.

'DAAART!' they unanimously screamed pleading the blonde to move out of the way. As the giant pulled back his weapon, a light in the distance distracted him. The light, swift as a bird, flew right to them. It collided with the giganto and the resounding clash of blades echoed; the giant had deflected the sword from this winged knight. Harry recognized her as the woman who saved Dart from the dragon. She pointed her sword at Dart. 'Wake up, Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon!' she commanded.

Suddenly, there was a light bursting out of Dart's chest; it spread and enveloped his entire being with a blazing inferno. With an explosion, Dart shot through the air on wings made from scorching flames, soaring through the sky before pelting back down to the horrified giganto, sending him flying with a sizzling impact. As Dart descended to the ground fire spanned his entire being once more before receding into the wind.

Harry and Lavitz gaped at his new look. Glimmering, ruby colored armour with encrusted green jewels shielded the blonde's winged form. Dart, stared too, at his new form uttering, 'what on earth is…'.

With skillful grace, the mysterious beauty landed beside him, smirking at his dumbfounded look. The Sandora soldiers surrounding them stepped back, terrified. 'They're not human!' a few screamed before they all bolted from the battlefield. _Nothing takes care of an invasion like a good scare…_

'Dart, you… what happened to you?' Lavitz asked astonished.

'I don't know,' the blonde answered gaping at the red gauntlets on his arms. He sharply turned to the woman calmly watching them. 'What happened to me?!' he asked her.

'The knight of the Dragon, the Dragoon was born.' Harry's heart gave a jolt, recognizing the term. Now, his mind too recalled his dreams. _She _had been in them, wearing that dark blue armour. He also remembered others who wore similar armour, the other six dragoons; among them had been a man so similar to Dart, donning the same armour. _But isn't that supposed to have happened eleven thousand years ago? It can't be the same woman…_

They heard a heavy groan. The party faced the giganto, who struggled to sit up with a half burnt body. 'I am surprised you did not die,' the woman said to him.

Enraged the giganto shot up, brandishing his axe threateningly. 'Giganto don't die! Giganto will pay you back!' he roared with conviction before dashing away. Harry was surprised to know he could speak.

'So… we won?' Harry said trying to upturn to mood. His two companions turned to him, eyes wide as they realize the truth of his words. Lavitz gave relieved smile. 'And, Dart. You got wings,' Harry pointed out. As if noticing it for the first time, Dart reached behind to feel the armour's wings. Harry took it upon himself to do the same. The opalescent green, gleaming wings were hard like scales despite their thin appearance. 'Any chance you might take it off and let me have a try?' Harry asked jokingly. The armour certainly did not have clasps to undo anything.

Before the blonde could retort with a no, a door slammed open and Shana jogged out calling for Dart. 'You're safe…' the blonde said relieved. A flash of light burst out blinding everyone; when it waned they saw Dart in his usual garb. He fell forward, hands bracing against his knees to stop from meeting the ground; he breathed hard as if he'd run a marathon, which technically he had.

'Dart, what happened?' Shana asked gently, worried.

Dart gave out a reassuring laugh. 'Seeing you… it makes me relieved…' the blonde trailed off before his knees gave out and he fell flat on his face, out cold. _Ouch_, Harry thought before feeling a bit woozy himself. He landed on his behind, taking a brief respite. Lavitz was already carrying Dart towards the infirmary with Shana trailing behind him. Harry was left alone with the mysterious woman.

'Hi,' Harry said casually gaining her attention, her fierce midnight blue orbs meeting his. 'You have a name?' he asked.

'Rose,' she replied nonchalantly. She didn't ask for his name or made any notion of furthering the conversation.

'I'm Harry,' the wizard started only to be ignored as the woman walked away. Not at all bothered, Harry asked the one thing bothering him, 'you wouldn't happen to be an eleven thousand year old Dragoon from the Dragon Campaign, now would you?'

Rose froze mid-step. She sharply turned to face him, silky jet black hair fanning out for an instant like shiny needles; her eyes were blazing with suspicion. 'What do you know?' she demanded without missing a beat.

'Well… in reoccurring dreams I've seen seven Dragoons, led by Emperor Diaz, battle winglies in these floating cities. In the end I always see that they destroy each other,' Harry said before gazing thoughtfully at the woman. 'But I recognized you, and I recall the previous Red-Eyed Dragon's knight looked a lot like Dart.' He saw her eyes widen momentarily. 'I'm guessing it's true then, you _are _from the Dragon Campaign,' Harry said astounded.

Rose's piercing blue eyes narrowed at him. 'What are you?' she asked her voice a blade's sharp edge. 'I saw your magic. Are you even human?'

Harry's lips tightened, annoyed at once again someone questioning his humanity. 'Actually, I am human. But I'm not exactly from this world…' At this the woman's bows furrowed as if to say 'what do you mean by _that_'; Harry figured telling her would do no harm. He revealed the story of his world and the circumstances that brought him here.

'Master of Death, huh?' she frowned in thought. 'And you said you don't exactly know what that title entails?' Harry nodded his affirmation. 'So what exactly do you plan to do in this world?'

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the words caught in his throat; he did not exactly have a purpose here, he just followed Dart around like a puppy. 'I… don't know… I suppose just live here I guess. I travel with Dart and learn more of this world. It's the most alive I feel, when I'm out in the open and _doing_ something,' Harry finally answered.

Not knowing what to say, they both waited in silence. Over the horizon, specks of blue sneaked out into the black sky. Harry could hear Kaiser's men already helping the wounded. He frowned at that. _What am I doing just sitting around?_

'I'd like to speak to you again but right now I think I'll go help the others,' Harry said before waving a good bye and hurrying over to the knights. Rose watched his retreating back, intrigued as she first was when discovering Dart's hidden power. Perhaps fate planned something spectacular for this boy, perhaps not. Either way, Rose had learned what fate wrote did not always bode well for the world.


	10. Magic can feel remorse too

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Dragoon.

Notes: This part was originally a piece of the next chapter but it seemed like it could stand alone; it's probably better off alone anyway. Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I like the constructive criticism; it'll help improve my writing. At the end of this story, I hope to better at writing! And I'm always glad to hear people enjoy my story! Alright, on to the story…

Chapter 9

The tension was thick in the room; it weighed down on Harry and Lavitz. Shana was standing, her form trembling with barely controlled fury and her chocolate brown eyes glaring viciously at Rose. The raven-haired beauty seemed unfazed for the most part, returning her trademark cold, hard gaze with her piercing midnight blue eyes. Everything had been fine about a minute ago, well _not_ everything; Dart's unconscious form still resembled the dead. Shana had been clutching his hand, desperately willing him to wake while Harry and Lavitz remained by her side, reassuring her. And then, Rose had walked in, inquiring how the blonde was doing. Shana had abruptly stood, not giving Harry the chance to reply, and retorted that she had no business with Dart.

'What are you to Dart? What did you do to him?!' Shana demanded, poised as if to physically strike.

Rose pursed her lips, irritation clouding her eyes. 'This is the thanks I get for saving him?' she bit out.

'You saved him? Then, why isn't he waking up?!' Shana shouted back.

'Cut it out, you two!' Lavitz said quickly when he saw Rose open her mouth to retort. Rose glared at him.

'I don't see why I have to be yelled at,' Rose muttered. Right then, Dart groaned, effectively quieting everyone. Shana rushed to his side as he opened his eyes.

'You awake yet?' Harry asked softly. Dart sat up in reply groaning back a yes. Shana's anger quickly dissipated and she smiled in relief.

'I'm glad you woke up. I was so worried…' she said.

Dart smiled drowsily back at her. 'Sorry. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long,' he said bashfully. Shana shook her head in mild exasperation, before fondly running her hand through Dart's hair. Dart leaned in to her comforting touch, all too keen to laze around in her warm presence. Until Lavitz coughed.

Dart's eyes shot over to him and Harry, a blush dotting his cheeks when he realized the audience. 'Hey,' he said sheepishly. Shana retreated her hand, also a little pink in the face. Dart's gaze scanned the inn's room noticing the two empty bed's beside his. Gaze landing by the doorway, his eyes widened as he recognized the familiar figure. He shook off his sluggishness and stood from the bed to approach her.

'You, you are…' Dart started.

'Rose,' the woman stated simply.

'You know her, Dart?' Shana asked surprised. Harry thought her eyes hinted a spark of jealousy.

'Like I said, I saved his life. This makes it twice now,' Rose replied. But Shana ignored her, still upset at the woman.

'Dart, I want to hear it from you,' Shana said insistently.

'She did save my life,' Dart confirmed. 'She first rescued me from the dragon.' Having Dart say it somehow put more truth into the words for Shana. She looked at Rose in different light, finally deeming her no longer an enemy. However, Shana faintly regarded the woman with dislike.

Dart turned to Rose a grateful grin on his face. 'I should really thank you, I would have been dead twice over if it wasn't for you,' he said.

Rose shook her head. 'I don't need your thanks. I did it because I wanted to,' she replied coolly.

_Doesn't that put a damper on the mood_? Harry thought, seeing Dart's grin disappear. Beside him Shana seethed. Harry decided to change the conversation before the two women had another spat. 'So, you were following us right? Or Dart at least.'

Shana snapped to attention. 'Wait, what? Why were you following Dart?' she asked tone suspicious.

'Because of this,' she took out a purple stone that resembled Dart's memento; it instantly lit up, brighter than firelight. Dart took out his red stone. It lit in resonance to the woman's stone. He regarded the woman his blue eyes relaying his question. 'What you have is the Dragoon spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon,' she answered. 'The light indicates you deserve to rule dragons. From the time the Dragoon Spirit shines, you have to accept your fate as a Dragoon. Just as I did,' she ended softly.

Dart stared at the small stone in his hands wonder coating his expression. 'My father's memento… was actually a Dragoon Spirit all along,' he stated regarding the item as if he saw it for the first time. Rose pocketed her stone and the light instantly dimmed from Dart's.

'So you saved him because you knew from the beginning,' Shana said.

Rose shook her head saying, 'I didn't. I tested him to see if could be a Dragoon.' She turned to Dart stating in her deadpan manner, 'if you were not a Dragoon, you would've died from the giganto's blow.' Harry shivered at her words; his mind relentlessly conjured up an image of how Dart might have ended up.

'How do you know such things?' Lavitz interjected. 'Knowledge like this, it has been lost in the times. Only scholars who dedicate their lives to this research know of this.'

'It's better than staying in ignorance, isn't it,' she said avoiding the question. Harry knew the truth, but decided to keep tightlipped about her past; it wasn't his story to tell. Lavitz hummed in affirmation but did not pursue the subject.

'Is that the only reason why you saved me? Because I might have been a Dragoon?' Dart inquired.

Rose frowned. 'I'd like to say the reason was just that… but to be honest, I surprised even myself when I helped you. But now I know why,' she said walking over to lean against the bedpost. 'You and your companions… you remind me of my old friends. They lived in the middle of a turbulent generation, yet they were strong enough to grasp their own fate,' she said wistfully, the most emotion they had seen from her yet. 'They knew where to go, what they had to do, the enemies they had to defeat, and the people they had to protect. Just like you, they knew their path,' she finished.

'So, I couldn't help but protect you. You understand what I mean?' she asked. Dart slowly nodded in reply, his mind absorbing the vague tale of her past.

Shana frowned at her story, still a bit skeptical. 'Can I ask you one thing?' Shana asked. Rose nodded. 'Where are your friends now?'

Her words pulled a dark veil over Rose's eyes; the woman's hard voice had a noticeable sliver of deep sorrow as she answered, 'Everyone's gone. It's all in the past.' Rose turned her face away from them, no doubt to compose herself.

Something about her words and the broken hearted expression grasped Shana's heart. She could see as clear as day how alone Rose really was and she instantly regretted her own foolhardy behavior. 'I think I was wrong about you, Rose,' Shana said earnestly. 'I'm sorry for treating you so horribly…'

Rose brushed off her apology shaking her head. 'It's fine. I'm used to being hated,' she replied. But her words only served to make Shana feel worse.

However, before Shana could reply a hoarse cry shot through the silence. 'Is the head of Knighthood, Sir Kaiser, here!? The-the Seventh Fort is under attack! The Sandoras are overwhelming us!'

'What?!' Lavitz shouted horrified. He bolted out of the inn with the others in tow; the only one calm was Rose.

By the entrance of the dilapidated town, a knight helped a fatally wounded soldier. Even, from their distance, Harry could see the man was just moments away from dying. Approaching them, Lavitz quickly asked what had happened.

'The Seventh Fort in the Marshland was under fierce attack by the dragon! The Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods are barely holding up,' the knight informed hurriedly.

'Where did the dragon come from?' Lavitz asked.

'From the forest over Volcano Villude. It seems the dragon has set up a nest there,' the knight finished. His eyes widened as he looked behind them at Sir Kaiser limping over to the commotion.

'First a giganto, now a dragon. Clearly this is no longer a fight between humans,' the man said in dismay, brushing off his knight when he tried to support him. 'If we don't defeat this dragon, we don't have a future!'

Lavitz nodded determinedly. 'Summon the rest of the knights!' he told Kaiser. 'We will engage the dragon!'

Despite the man's resolve, Harry knew the dragon could not be taken down by mere humans alone. He glanced towards Rose and their eyes met. He could see she had come to the same conclusion.

'The Knighthood has the advantage of numbers, but they are only human. They cannot defeat the dragon,' she informed the knights without hesitating. 'If you proceed with your plan, it will only be a matter of time before Basil is annihilated.'

Angered, Lavitz retorted, 'we don't know until we try!' Behind him, though, Kaiser with his cooler head agreed with Rose. He put a hand on Lavitz's shoulder, silently telling him to concede to the truth of her words.

'Do you think a wasted death is honorable?' Rose replied unfazed by his reaction. Her words made Lavitz pause.

'What else can we do?' he said lowering his head with desperation coating his voice.

'Err,' Harry started gaining everyone's attention. 'We technically have a dragoon on our side who could fight on par with the dragon, two if Rose is willing to help…' he trailed off as everyone stared. Leaning back against a wall, Rose smirked at him.

'And they would also have your magic,' Rose said conspiratorially. Harry's brain froze for a moment before he shook his head.

'Yeah, but my magic isn't really… that is to say, it's-it drains a lot out of me,' he replied, struggling with his words.

'Then, build up your stamina,' Rose stated simply. 'If you plan to fight the dragon, there are plenty of enemies to practice on along the path.'

Harry pursed his lips; he nodded hesitantly conceding to her point. 'Fine. But I'll warn you now, I pass out afterwards. I'll entrust my body in your care,' Harry retorted. 'And I'll only go if Dart is,' he turned to Dart, 'so, what do you say?'

Dart bowed his head with a frown, thinking over the situation carefully. 'We'll be facing that _thing _again,' Dart said pointedly to Harry, referring to their close encounter with the dragon.

Harry nodded in response.

'Maybe I _can_ do it,' the blonde said thoughtfully. 'I felt, the power of the dragon in me,' he said remembering the rush of strength and fearlessness that came with his ability. For one whole minute, Dart had become something so much more than a human, something with the capacity to destroy and protect anything. _And anyone, _he thought as he glanced at Harry and Shana

'I'll do it! I believe in this power!' His ocean blue eyes blazed with a set determination, infecting everyone else. 'Are you all with me?' he asked his companions. They nodded unanimously in response, that same steadfast resolution in their eyes. Rose observed them with a knowing smirk; their tenacity really did remind her of her old friends.

Sir Kaiser and his knight stared at them in awe. 'You would really do that…?' he asked. He received unwavering expressions. 'I see… that is really… a relief!' the knight let out closing his eyes. 'There is no one left in my Knighthood who can take another battle. So it's up to you –' the knight was abruptly cut off as he stumbled forward onto his knee. There was blood trickling out of his bandaged side.

'Sir Kaiser! Your wound is open!' Lavitz said hurrying to the man's side with the forgotten knight.

The wounded knight once again brushed off the help, standing up and ignoring the injury. 'Dart, Harry,' he addressed them. 'The Kingdom of Basil is finished unless we defeat the dragon. So –'

'Don't worry,' Dart interjected. 'You can trust me. I'll fight for you,' he reassured the knight. Harry nodded alongside him.

Rose stepped up beside Harry. 'I'll go too,' she said. She paused before continuing, 'it doesn't seem enough if just Dart and the others go.' Harry sent her a nasty glare for her quip which she ignored.

'Well, then! That's good to hear!' Kaiser then turned to Shana. 'Perhaps, you should stay here, Shana,' he said hesitantly.

Shana immediately shook her head. 'No way, I'm sticking by Dart's side! I'll help, too!' she replied vibrantly. Kaiser had to smile at her ambition. He was brimming with gratitude; Lavitz had befriended some foolishly brave but powerful individuals.

Somehow, from the distance, they all heard the screeching roar of the Dragon, as if it challenged the party's resolve. They whirled in its direction, gazes landing on the mountains to east of Hoax. Somewhere over there lay the terrible beast.

'The Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand…' Rose said softly.

Dart looked away, whispering quietly so that only Harry could hear, 'it brings back the fear I felt before…'

Harry gave his arm a gentle squeeze, smiling at him with unwavering green eyes. 'Yeah, well, you're not exactly as weak as before,' he said comfortingly.

Dart grinned back, throwing an arm around the wizard's shoulders. 'And you're not as helpless either!'

Silently, Rose watched the two interact. She felt just a tad bit envious at the familial bond the two shared, her heart wishing again to finally end this long mission she burdened herself with. When the sun hit Dart just right, her heart gave a painful lurch; Dart looked so like him that it was torturous…

…

When the party readied to leave the town, Rose stopped them. 'Dart, as well as you did in ramming into that giganto, you're still immature at fighting like a true Dragoon,' she said.

Dart silently recalled that, yes, he indeed did not know the first thing about being a Dragoon. He gave the others a sheepish look; Lavitz and Shana sighed in exasperation, but Harry already expected this.

'We should take the time now to go over how to fight, then,' Rose said without skipping a beat. She made him follow her to an open area, falling into teacher mode. Harry did not envy Dart.

'I guess I'll go stock up on provisions,' Shana said. 'Are you going to wait here or come with me?' she asked the other two. In the background the two warriors had transformed into their Dragoon forms, awing spectators, and Rose explained the Dragoon magic that Dart now possessed.

Harry shook his head in reply. 'I think I'll practice some of my magic. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to borrow you for a bit, Lavitz.' The knight found it no trouble at all.

'I'll wait for you all by the entrance then,' Shana said before hurrying off.

'So what's up? Did you learn a new technique?' the knight asked walking alongside Harry as they searched for a good spot.

'Yeah. Remember how I passed out yesterday?' Lavitz nodded. 'Well, I overdid it with this new err, kind of magic. It's the one that burst out of me in Hellena,' Harry informed.

When they too reached a secluded open area not too far from the Dragoons, Harry explained how he had started with the barrels in an alley. 'I've only tried summoning and levitating so far. I've done nothing past charms,' Harry said. He knew his magic could be used offensively; he'd done it once after all. He wondered what the limits were for his newfound magic. So far, he knew he could disarm others and enhance his body's speed and mobility. _I wonder if I can fly too._

'I think I'll try disarming first,' he told his friend. Lavitz nodded brandishing his spear. What Harry did not expect was for the man to charge at him. _Fuck! _he thought narrowly stumbling away from a deadly thrust. He hadn't even called on his magic yet. Then again, enemies weren't exactly going to wait around for him, were they?

He dashed away, taking advantage in the difference in speed to put some distance between them. But Lavitz wasn't just some Sandora soldier; he was an expert at combat. He predicted Harry's movements, and swerved his body around, using his heavy body's momentum to lunge his spear at Harry's legs. With deadly accuracy, the weapon slid between his shins, tripping him. The wizard toppled forward, dislocating his wrist when it hit the ground.

Lavitz sprinted after the downed boy retrieving his spear on the way. Without any hesitation, he brought down the sharp point of his spear, aiming for Harry's heart. Of course he wouldn't kill him, he had too much control over his skills with a spear to accidently skewer his friend; but Harry's mind didn't register that.

Harry, horrified and with his life flashing before his eyes, instinctively brought up his uninjured hand to provide the last shield against the onslaught. Yet Lavitz's spear did not meet flesh and bone; instead it collided with an invisible barrier circling Harry. They both stared stunned. Then, Harry felt the prickle of his magic. He quickly willed his body to flee the area. The magic followed his command, increasing his dexterity so that he swept away from the vicious knight with the ease of a doe. The magic healed his wrist almost as an afterthought.

Lavitz quickly realized what happened. 'I'm not letting you get away that easy!' he shouted challengingly at Harry; but the wizard did not give him a chance to react. He ordered the magic to disarm the charging knight. It answered his call, only all too well. Much like the outburst from Hellena, his magic soared towards Lavitz in a tumultuous fury.

Harry and Lavitz gawked in shock at the whirlwind of force. Instantaneously, they both thought the same two things: the blow would kill a normal human and Lavitz would not be able to dodge. With bone-breaking force, the attack slid through Lavitz's armour and smashed against his torso, hard enough to send him flying through the shattered wall of a nearby house. There was echoing crash that silenced noise everywhere.

Harry gaped in trepidation, heart thudding against his chest. 'L-LAVITZ!' he cried, voice breaking slightly. He bolted towards the rubble where Lavitz landed, searching through the mess for any tell-tale sign of the knight. He hoped against truth that Lavitz was safe. Beneath broken splinters of wood and rock he found an armoured wrist poking out. Dawning horror encompassed the wizard as he witnessed the lifeless hand.

'Oh, god no! Lavitz!' he screamed, tears free falling across his cheeks as dug through the debris. 'Please be alright, please be alright! Please!-'

Harry's hands shook as he freed the severely battered body from the remains of the house. His breath caught in his throat when he gazed upon Lavitz's broken form, realizing how lethal an injury his magic dealt; his chest cavity caved in from broken ribs. The knight's face was scrunched up in pain as his lungs torturously sucked in shallow breaths; they had no doubt been punctured.

Harry quickly cradled the man's face begging him to be alright. 'Please, Lavitz. Im sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't- I wasn't- and oh god! You're bleeding!-' Harry's body racked with sobs as he saw blood trickle out of his friends pale lips. His guilt overwhelmed him. _I did this! Why did I have to be so reckless? Why?! Lavitz will-_

'Lavitz, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry –' Harry repeated the mantra, now cradling the man's face against his whimpering form.

He didn't see Lavitz force his eyes open a tiny fraction and the hand that twitched toward his weeping figure. Harry jolted when he felt the man's fingers lightly brush up against his elbow; he quickly encased the weakening hand in his.

Lavitz gave a weak smile, so weak it hurt to look at it. 'I-it..s…okay,' he coughed the last word and his face expressed the torment the action dealt to him. Harry brushed his hand through his hair, trying to comfort him as his tears fell on the dust covered face. The knight's breathing began to slow.

'No! Please no! Don't go, please don't go! Lavitz…' Harry whined out pitifully. Another sob hacked through his body as his friend closed his eyes. 'No…' he lamented. 'No, no, no, no, NO!' Lavitz's head only rolled back limply and Harry was left to stare as his skin gradually lost its colour.

He brought Lavitz's hand to his lips, giving the back a mournful kiss. His thoughts consumed him with grief as he saw the chest gradually recede, the breaths no longer noticeable. With a wretched sob he realized that he wouldn't be seeing the man smile again. Lavitz wouldn't joke with him again, wouldn't fight alongside him again. His friend wouldn't be able to fulfill his dream of unifying Serdio. He wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to his mother either. He wouldn't go back see his King. He wouldn't-

Harry cried harder, pathetic wails escaping his throat.

The agony he felt was so much that he didn't notice the faint light seeping into the knight's hand from where he had left his kiss. It seeped through the pores of his skin and travelled across the intricate network of veins, arteries, and capillaries. His magic felt his remorse and apologetically undid the damage it caused as it swam along the vessels; it mended his bones, realigned dislocations, and sealed lesions.

Harry still ransacked by sorrow perceived nothing. Not until the magic forced Lavitz to take a great lungful of breath. Harry jumped back, greens eyes wide. He watched stunned as the colour returned to his friend's cheeks. His eyes snapped open to reveal twinkling sea green irises and his bust heaved as he lugged in air. The knight gawked in wonder at his own hands travelling his gaze to his chest, lightly touching in disbelief as he found no broken ribs. His eyes switched to Harry, blatant astonishment visible. Harry stared back as he digested the image of his friend, as fit as day.

Suddenly, both realizing the miracle, they grinned with relief and Harry pounced on Lavitz enveloping him in a crushing hug while laughing in joy. Lavitz full-heartedly returned the embrace, patting the boy on the back. They remained in the hold for as long as they could, grinning like fools. They did not part even when they heard the crunching of approaching feet.

'Harry! Lavitz!' Dart called out. 'We were looking all over for you when we heard that crash!' The blonde dashed toward them with Rose following calmly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two clutching desperately at each other. 'What are you guys doing?' he asked slowly. He noticed Harry's puffy eyes and instantly felt the need to pull the boy away from the older man.

The two parted still smiling. 'Lavitz is okay!' Harry said beaming as if the phrase explained everything that transpired. Lavitz nodded vigorously in agreement, his expression just as delighted.

'Okay… but what happened?' Dart asked stepping over to Harry and helping him up. He looked over the younger man for injuries and was satisfied to find none.

Harry's expression turned melancholy as he opened his mouth to explain but Lavitz cut him off beforehand. 'I was being reckless and provoked Harry into accidently releasing his magic. I ended up a little battered, that's all,' he explained quickly. 'And Harry was being a fusspot,' he added when he saw Dart's disbelieving look. However, the blonde remained skeptical. 'Look, everything is fine. It all worked out,' Lavitz said trying to convince the blonde off the subject.

Dart looked to respond but Rose beat him to it. 'Perhaps if Harry wants to practice magic, he should come to me instead, given my disposition and experience,' she said smoothly pointedly to Harry. She had already caught onto the situation and knew Dart would exasperate the situation and worry endlessly for both Harry and Lavitz. Harry nodded in compliance.

'Yeah, I think that's best after all,' he said. Abruptly he stumbled forward into Dart. A sudden onslaught of fatigue washed over him and his vision swam, black fog speeding in from his peripheral. 'Need… sleep…' he muttered before passing out in the blonde's arms.

'Of all the times…' Dart started shaking his head. 'We need to get going, we spent enough time here.'

'He did say he lacked stamina when it came to his magic,' Rose muttered.

'I can carry him, he is pretty light,' Lavitz suggested. Dart quickly shook his head at the idea, still feeling overly protective. 'Dart, I won't drop him. He probably won't even be out for long,' he said reassuringly. Dart hesitated before conceding; Lavitz was stronger after all. They arranged Harry on Lavitz's back, tying his hands with a cloth in front of the knight's chest. 'Shana said she would await us by the entrance,' informed them.

The three made their way out of destroyed area, Lavitz taking extra precaution not to trip over anything. His mind was still reeling from his out of world experience. One moment he was succumbing to the endless sleep to escape his body's excruciating aches and the next there was a warmth fluidly trickling through him, chasing away his pain, and tugging him back before Death fully took him. It was no doubt Harry's magic. The boy was just full of wonders he thought with a fond smile.


End file.
